Une autre époque, une autre histoire
by Stellmaria
Summary: Angleterre, 1769. Hermione Granger, orpheline de 18 ans, tente de vivre au milieu du gouvernement tyrannique mis en place par le mage noir en puissance. Harry Potter, 25 ans, jeune auror renommé, doit se trouver une femme pour mieux assurer sa protection.
1. Default Chapter

**o†o†O†UNE AUTRE EPOQUE, UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE†O†o†o**

(Réponse à un défi)

† **Disclaimer †:** Tous les décors et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de nos esprits quelques peu déjantés!

† **Note †:** CECI EST UNE FIC ÉCITE EN COMMUN PAR LUCY KINKIRK ET STELLMARIA!

†**Chapitre 1: Prologue - "Comment tout a commencé."†**

En cette année 1753 en Angleterre, les temps étaient durs, surtout dans le monde sorcier. Depuis environ 5 à 6 ans; Voldemort, le plus grand mage que le monde ait jamais connu était de retour parmi les vivants. Il semait la terreur, ou plutôt ses fidèles, les Mangemorts, semaient la terreur: massacres de villages moldus, meurtres d'éminents sorciers, incendies criminels… La philosophie de Voldemort était radicale, comme les méthodes employées d'ailleurs: dominer le monde et si possible, réduire en esclavage les moldus après avoir tué tous les Muggleborns. Voldemort avait une idée préconçue selon laquelle seuls les sorciers au sang pur avait le droit de vivre et d'utiliser la magie, et bon nombre de personnes partageaient ses opinions.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Cornelius Fudge, le nouveau ministre de la Magie depuis 3 ans, après le mystérieux meurtre de l'ancien ministre. À peine arrivé au pouvoir, il avait instauré une loi selon laquelle les femmes au sang pur pouvaient utiliser la magie si, et seulement si, le père ou le mari l'autorisait. Mais en plus d'être misogyne, Fudge était raciste. Une autre loi indiquait que les femmes Muggleborn ne pouvaient prétendre à l'enseignement de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'accès leur étant totalement refusé. Les hommes Muggleborn quant à eux avaient le droit d'intégrer l'école après avoir passé de rigoureux tests d'entrée. Du coup, au moment de l'application de ces lois, beaucoup de Muggleborn furent exclus de l'école.

Hermione Granger est l'une de ces personnes. Elle était en 4ème année à Poudlard quand les nouvelles lois entrèrent en vigueur. Elle fut donc obligée, comme beaucoup d'autres, de retourner vivre avec ses parents, des paysans relativement pauvres. Malheureusement, peu de temps après, Voldemort revenait sur le devant de la scène et ses parents furent tués comme tous les habitants de son village par des Mangemorts. Orpheline, Hermione Granger 18 ans, travaille aujourd'hui en tant que serveuse dans une vielle taverne de Cornouailles afin de survivre.

Harry Potter, lui, a mené et mène une toute autre vie. Âgé de 25 ans, il est l'un des sorciers les plus connus au monde et pour une raison plutôt funeste. Alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, Voldemort tua les parents de Harry et, pour des raisons assez complexes, le petit enfant avait réussi à éliminer le Mage Noir. Harry Potter devint célèbre. Il réussit avec brio ses études à l'éminente école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Par la suite, il entra au Ministère de la Magie pour suivre une formation d'Auror. Peu après sa prise de fonction officielle en tant que chasseur de mages noirs et autres sorciers maléfiques, les membres du Ministère lui demandèrent de devenir le directeur du Département de la Sécurité, nouvellement créer afin de venir à bout de Voldemort et ses fidèles. Les Ministère étant corrompu, ceci ne fut pas du tout au goût de tout le monde car certains approuvent les idées et les actes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry Potter fait également partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, une association secrète de sorciers visant à détruire Voldemort pour de bon sans avoir certains membres du Ministère sur le dos qui, sans cesse, essayent d'empêcher le Département de Sécurité de faire son travail.

Il y a de cela plusieurs mois, Voldemort avait tenté une attaque surprise contre Harry Potter et avait presque failli réussir. L'Ordre du Phénix a donc tout mis en œuvre pour trouver un moyen de le protéger. La seule chose à faire est de reproduire le même genre de sortilège qui avait sauvé Harry quand il avait un an (l'amour que lui portait sa mère). Cette nouvelle protection n'est ni plus ni moins le mariage et plus précisément le lien qui unit les deux baguettes de chaque membre du couple. Or le problème de l'Ordre est de trouver la personne idéale, une personne puissante, capable d'aider Harry en toute circonstance et capable de se protéger elle-même également. Et malheureusement, la tâche se révèle plus difficile que prévue puisque les femmes potentiellement aptes pour ce rôle ne pensent qu'à vivre avec "le plus beau parti d'Angleterre" comme le définit la "Gazette des Sorciers", le journal sorcier.

Et si par hasard, la personne que recherchent Harry et l'Ordre du Phénix était une Muggleborn de 18 ans, orpheline comme Harry et essayant de survivre dans ce monde...

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu! Pour nous le faire savoir, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit du seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions!

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre écrit cette fois-ci par Stellmaria!

† Lucy Kinkirk †


	2. La Saint Jean

**o†o†O†UNE AUTRE EPOQUE, UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE†O†o†o**

(Réponse à un défi)

† **Disclaimer †:** Tous les décors et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de nos esprits quelques peu déjantés!

† **Note †:** CECI EST UNE FIC ÉCITE EN COMMUN PAR LUCY KINKIRK ET STELLMARIA!

† **Re-note †:** J'ai apporté quelques modifications au prologue, notamment là où il est question du lieu où travaille Hermione car je me suis apperçu après la relecture de ce chapitre, que je n'avais pas tout respecté! Désolé...

†**Chapitre 2: La Saint-Jean-†**

Hermione Granger essuya son front trempé de sueur... Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle nettoyait cette foutue salle, avant l'arrivée des clients... Bien sûr, elle était serveuse et non pas ménagère, cela aurait du être au tour de Néra de se tuer à la tache, mais comme d'habitude, Hermione avait fait une bétise, et elle se devait de faire le ménage, alors même qu'elle était de service cette nuit...

Mais on ne pouvait pas la blâmer!... Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il y avait cette fichue interdiction de pratiquer la magie pour les femmes Muggleborn! Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle! La jeune fille avait toujours eu un goût trés prononcé pour le danger et le risque, bien que sa mère l'ait toujours réprimandée en lui disant que ce n'était pas une attitude digne d'une jeune fille. Mais Hermione avait une mentalité d'une autre époque, elle était ce que l'on pouvait appeler au XVIII ème siècle, une femme moderne... Mais ce n'était guère bien vu compte tenu des mentalités.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, cela n'était certainement pas cela qui allait intimider la jolie brune! Rien que ce dernier après-midi, après avoir été rejointe par Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie, d'origine sorcière, elle s'était appliquée à tenter de maîtriser la Magie sans baguette. Mais elles avaient été malheureusement surprise par Seamus Finnigan, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'origine Irlandaise, dont le père était le propriétaire de la taverne où travaillait Hermione.

Fort heureusement, Mr Finnigan n'avait pas été trop sévère. Il aimait bien Hermione, comme les principales familles de ce village perdu dans les côtes escarpées de Cornouailles... Lorsque celle-ci avait été chassée de Poudlard, elle avait rompu tout contact avec le monde sorcier, hormis Ginny qui était presque sa soeur d'âme, car la jeune fille se sentait complètement déprimée de ce "renvoi"... Un an plus tard, une escouade de mangemorts avait attaqué la paisible campagne écossaise où la famille Granger vivait, tuant tous les paysans et villageois... Hermione n'avait pu s'en sortir que grâce à une chance inouie. En effet, la jeune femme s'était évanouie, tenant le corps sans vie de sa petite soeur, Sarah Granger, âgée de tout juste trois ans, dans ses bras, se baignant ainsi dans son sang. Étant elle-même dans un trés mauvais état, et complètement affamée par les faibles récoltes, son coeur ne battait plus que trés faiblement et son corps était d'une paleur cadavrique, si bien que les mangemorts la prirent pour tel.

Lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé pour constater les dégats, ils l'avaient également prise pour morte et allaient la jeter dans un fosse commune quand elle fut prise d'un léger spasme, se débattant contre sa conscience, contre le noir l'envahissant peu à peu, contre l'engourdissement de ses muscles. Ronald Weasley, le frère ainé de Ginny, la tenait alors dans ses bras et perçut ce tréssautement. Il se précipita alors vers les services de médicomagie, dépéchés sur place. Après maints et maints efforts, ils parvinrent à la réanimer, et, au terme de longues semaines de convalescence, elle pû enfin reprendre une vie "normale". La jeune femme fût alors conduite au quartier général de l'Ordre, où elle rencontra Maugrey Fol'Oeil, un riche et éminent auror, qui avait été chargé de lui trouver un endroit où elle pourrait reprendre peu à peu sa vie.

Par chance, Ronald, appelé familièrement Ron, avait proposé de l'abriter dans le village où se tenait la proporiété de sa famille. Elle avait ainsi pû se réintégrer progressivement dans le monde magique, bien que ne pouvant pas pratiquer ses pouvoirs. Le village était à quelques exceptions près entièrement composé de sorciers, et tous, même les quelques moldus habitant ce lieu, connaissaient l'existence de la communauté sorcière. Outre les Weasley et les Finnigan, d'autres familles telles que les Patil, les Abbot, les Flint et les Zabini, entre autres résidaient ici. Quand Hermione était arrivée, elle avait été assez bien accueillie, car personne n'avait oublié l'adorable petite sorcière aux cheveux touffus, le nez toujours plongé dans ses livres qu'elle était auparavent. Hormis un peu de froideur de la part des Zabini et des Flint, compte tenu de leur croyance en la soi-disante pureté de sang, tous étaient ravis de la revoir, et sutout de constater qu'avec le temps, elle parvenait à "remonter la pente". Mr Finnigan lui avait offert un poste de serveuse dans sa taverne, contre une mansarde au dernier étage de l'établissement, qui était également une pension.

Malheureusement, sa conditioon de Sang-de-Bourbe, en plus de sa condition de femme n'était pas de tout repos, et elle devait souvent supporter les regard embrumés d'alcool et fortement salaces de certains clients, leurs propositions assez déplacées, leurs insultes, leurs gestes qui étaient tout sauf anodins... Néra, l'autre employée de la maison, partageait avec elle la mansarde. Elle était arrivée peu de temps avant elle, victime elle aussi d'une attaque commanditée par le sombre Lord, et s'était également retrouvée orpheline. Ces deux points communs avaient fortement rapproché les deux jeunes femmes, qui étaient devenues trés complices.

Elles avaient décidé de se partager un jour sur deux le ménage, mais, ce jour-là, Mr Finnigan avait sanctionné Hermione en l'obligeant à nettoyer la plus grande salle de la taverne, sans doute la plus difficile à récurer. Fort heureusement, le vieil homme n'était pas comme la plupart des spécimens mâles de cette époque, et ne sous-estimait donc pas les femmes, comme bien d'autres le faisaient. Il ne considérait pas Hermione comme une vulgaire sorcière d'ascendance moldue, et ne faisait donc aucune différence entre Néra et elle, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Seamus, qui s'empressait toujours de trouver un moyen de le lui faire payer.

Hermione s'essuya les mains contre le tablier de sa robe. Elle avait à peu près fini son rangement. La salle serait prête pour ce soir, et elle aussi pourrait aller danser. La fête de la Saint-Jean était sûrement une des plus belles de l'année, et Mme Weasley ne désespérait pas de trouver un bon parti pour ses "deux" filles, désignant ainsi Ginny et Hermione...

**o†o†O†o†o**

La grande salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix finissait de se vider. Il ne restait plus que le puissant mage, Albus Dumbledore, le plus que renommé auror Arthur Weasley, et le Survivant, Harry Potter. Tous trois s'étaient un peu attardés et buvaient à présent une collation, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils, devant une grande cheminée de marbre rougeoyante de flammes malgrès le mois de juin. Albus Dumbledore finit de vider son verre, le reposa sur la table basse, et demanda à Harry:

Il faudrait que je te trouve une nouvelle protection contre les attaques de ce bon vieux Tom, tu ne crois pas?

Oui, je sais, vous m'avez déjà fait part de ce dessein, répondit le jeune homme, l'air passablement ennuyé.

Avez-vous eu une idée Albus? s'enquit Arthur.

Dumbledore esquissa un léger sourire, et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

En effet, après maintes recherches, j'en suis venu à une conclusion des plus pratiques... Il faudrait marier Harry...

Le concerné sembla soudain être prit d'une quinte de toux, paraissant avoir avalé de travers son verre de Whisky-Pur-Fire. Il regarda d'un air hébahi le vieux mage, comme si celui-ci venait de dire une bonne plaisanterie.

Vous... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas professeur Dumbledore?... balbutia-t-il. C'est... Cela semble ridicule qu'un mariage puisse me servir, et puis je n'ai guère de temps à perdre à me trouver une femme... Je...

Voyons Harry, le coupa poliment Arthur. Si Albus pense que c'est la solution, nous ne pouvons que lui faire confiance!... Mais j'avoue que je suis également fort étonné de votre idée... ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur de Poudlard. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer vos intentions?...

Et bien, j'ai pensé que si notre trés cher Harry parvenait à se trouver une épouse, de préférence ayant un niveau magique assez élevé pour pouvoir le défendre tout en se défendant elle-même, cela pourrait nous être fort utile. Étant tous les deux mariés, il est normal qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et ainsi Harry ne sera jamais seul...

Professeur Dumbledore, je dois avouer qu'il est vrai que votre idée tiens debout, mais arriverais-je seulement à tomber amoureux? Vous savez-bien que depuis le décès de mon trés cher et regretté parrain, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'ouvrir aux autres... Et si seulement j'y arrive, cela tombera-t-il sur une jeune femme suffisamment puissante?

J'y viens, j'y viens... Il s'agit en effet d'un des seuls désagréments de mon plan... Cependant, tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer cette jeune femme, il nous suffit juste d'être sûr qu'elle soit bel et bien reliée à notre cause et qu'elle soit suffisamment forte... Les mariages arrangés sont assez courants de nos jours et, même si je sais que tu rêvais d'autre chose, peut-être vous apprécierez-vous?

Harry contempla d'un air absent la dernière goute d'alcool au fond de son verre, jouant avec celui-ci de ses mains. Il répondit lentement, sans même en détacher son regard:

Et bien soit... S'il faut le faire, faites-le... Mais je refuse d'être mêlé à cela, vous vous occuperez de me trouver une femme, je ne demanderai qu'une chose, que ce soit quelqu'un qui ne soit pas ébloui par ma "célébrité", et qu'à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, je puisse l'apprécier.

Et, avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose, il reposa sa coupe et transplana. Le directeur de Poudlard et Arthur se regardèrent d'un air éloquent, après quoi ce-dernier se leva, et dit au vieil homme:

Et bien, on peut se vanter de dire qu'il l'a mieux pris que ce que j'imaginais... Je suis désolé Albus, mais je vais devoir moi aussi me retirer...

Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie... Profitez bien de la fête!

Merci Albus! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir venir? Cela...

Il fut coupé par la porte du salon qui s'ouvrait, laissant découvrir une tête à la chevelure flamboyante. Ron adressa un signe de tête respectueux à son ancien directeur, puis il s'adressa à son père;

Papa? je ne voudrais pas te déranger durant ton entretient, mais Maman nous a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard, pour que l'on ait le temps de se préparer...

Je m'en allais justement! Albus?...

Non, non, je commence à me faire vieux pour ce genre de réjouissances... concéda le mage. Et puis, n'oublions pas que j'ai aussi une école à diriger, et que là-bas, une fête, moins somptueuse certes, est également organisée!...

Soit, donc je vous salue mon cher ami, je suppose que nous nous reverrons sans doute au détour d'un des couloirs du ministère, ou, au plus tard, à la prochaine réunion?

En effet! Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir!... conclut le vieil homme.

Après s'être serré une dernière fois la main, les deux Weasley transplanèrent, laissant seul le directeur contempler pensivement le feu ronflant dans la cheminée...

**o†o†O†o†o**

Néra et Hermione descendaient joyeusement les marches de l'escalier, s'amusant à faire tournoyer les volants de leur robes. Celles-ci n'étaient certes pas de grande qualité, mais l'imagintion des deux jeunes femmes avaient suffi à les rendre splendides.

Néra portait une longue robe bleu pâle, s'acordant parfaitement avec ses grands yeux mysotis, parsemée de fils argentés. Cette robe ne tenait que par deux fines bretelles faites de perles, était ressérée autour de la taille et s'évasait par la suite en de longs voiles. Les interminables cheveux noirs de la jeune femme tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et étaient décorés d'une couronne de bleuets et autres fleurs estivales. Elle ne portait pour autre bijou qu'un pendentif d'argent autour de cou et une lanière de cuir ornée d'une rose blanche autour du poignet.

Hermione, elle, portait un corset grenat autour de la poitrine, brodé de minuscules perles aux reflets ébène. Le bas de sa tenue était une longue jupe faite de volants à différentes teintes de vermillon, décorées de ces mêmes perles, qui formaient des frises. Elle avait relevé sa lourde chevelure en une coiffure complexe, où s'entremêlaient quelques rubans et perles, laissant quelques mêches bouclées retomber autour de son visage. Elle portait elle aussi une lanière de cuir autour du poignet, orné cette fois-ci d'une rose pourpre, elle avait mis à ses oreilles percées des créoles d'argent, et un pendentif en forme de larme de sang ornait son cou.

Les deux amies quittèrent rapidement l'intérieur étouffant de la taverne. Mr Finnigan avait été pris d'un élan de bonté pour ses deux protégées et les avait finalement dispensé de travailler ce soir-là, les laissant profiter pleinement de la plus longue nuit de l'année. Elles rejoignirent Ginny qui était vétue elle d'une robe bien plus riche, aux tons émeraude, mais relativement simple comparée à celle d'Hanna Abbot qui se pavanait comme à la cour du roi Georges III dans une tenue colorée et riche, presque à outrance.

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la place centrale du village où un petit orchestre jouait un air entraînant. Elles furent rapidement invitées et ce n'est qu'au bout de nombreuses danses qu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin, essouflées, pour discuter, tenant une chope de Bierreaubeurre à la main.

Alors 'Mione, toujours autant de succès? remarqua Ginny d'un air malicieux.

Et oui, que veux-tu, personne ne me résiste! répondit la concernée en plaisantant.

J'ai remarqué que mon frère louchait pas mal sur toi, et il était cramoisi quand tu as dansé avec lui...

Tu sais, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle de savoir que Ron a un faible pour moi. Mais il sait bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, de toute façon, je ne lui ai jamais laissé la moindre chance... Pour moi, c'est aussi un peu mon grand frère, et rien que l'idée de l'embrasser me fait hurler à l'inceste!

Il faudra que je le précise à M'man, car elle commence déjà à se monter des films! Et toi Néra, tout baigne?

Moui, ça va, j'ai eu pas mal d'invitations...

C'est normal, tu es sublime! la coupa Hermione.

... mais ça m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à trouver un spécimen mâle intéressant... finit Néra en se renfrognant.

Tu sais, on est dans un tout petit village, il me paraît normal que la perle rare n'y soit pas forcément! Moi, j'ai été invitée par Blaise Zabini! je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux miel étaient aussi beaux... avoua Ginny en rougissant.

Ahlala Gin', il n'y a pas moyen, il faut que tu nous racontes!

Alors que la jeune Weasley tentait vainement d'échapper aux assauts de ses deux amies, de l'autre côté de la place, Arthur et son ami, Conan Finnigan les observaient en souriant.

Tu ne sais pas ce que ta fille et la jeune Hermione ont fait cet après-midi? demanda Conan.

Arthur le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Figures-toi que Ginny avait apporté ses livres de sorcellerie, et qu'Hermione s'entraînait ainsi à pratiquer la magie sans baguette!

Non! s'exclama le père Weasley.

Puisque je te le dis! Mais il ne faut pas les blâmer, il est vrai que ce gouvernement est absurde. J'ai malgré tout puni Hermione pour l'exemple... Ah, quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse plus pratiquer, elle est assurémment une puissante sorcière.

Oui, une puissante sorcière... répéta Arthur, l'air pensif, se remémorant l'entretien qu'il venait de quitter.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, car c'est le seul salaire des auteurs!

Le prochain chapitre sera de Lucy!

Kiss à tous(es) les lecteurs!

Stellmaria...


	3. Une importante décision

**o†o†O†UNE AUTRE EPOQUE, UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE†O†o†o**

(Réponse à un défi)

† **Disclaimer †:** Tous les décors et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de nos esprits quelques peu déjantés!

† **Note †:** CECI EST UNE FIC ÉCITE EN COMMUN PAR LUCY KINKIRK ET STELLMARIA!

† **Re-note †:** J'ai apporté quelques modifications au prologue, notamment là où il est question du lieu où travaille Hermione car je me suis apperçu après la relecture de ce chapitre, que je n'avais pas tout respecté! Désolé...

†**Chapitre 3: Une importante décision-†**

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient par sa fenêtre. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta allongée sur le côté, prenant le temps de bien se réveiller. Selon la lumière, Hermione devina qu'il était aux alentours de 6 heures du matin. Finalement, elle se leva et s'habilla tout en souriant. Elle avait passé une soirée excellente pour la Saint Jean: la fête fut très réussi et Hermione avait revu avec plaisir certains de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard qu'elle n'avait pas croisé depuis son départ de l'école. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Justin Finch-Fletcher avec qui elle s'entendait relativement bien. Il y avait eu aussi Colin Crivey et son frère Dennis. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser.

Hermione descendit et trouva Néra assise au comptoir en train de petit-déjeuner. Elle aussi semblait radieuse.

"- Bonjour! Comment vas-tu?" demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"-Bonjour! Bien, merci et toi?" Dit Néra et Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire. "La fête était vraiment réussie."

"- Oui. Surtout pour toi!" Dit Hermione d'un air coquin en se faisant cuire des œufs au lard." Alors, raconte! Comment cela s'est-il terminé avec Colin?"

Néra rougit.

"- Bon c'est vrai, il n'a pas le charme de Zabini, mais il est très mignon et très sympathique. Un peu obsédé par la peinture, mais gentil."

"- En parlant de Zabini, Ginny n'a pas voulu me dire en partant s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Tu n'en sais pas plus?" Demanda Hermione.

"-Non, désolée. Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à la faire parler," répondit Néra. "À mon avis, pour qu'elle ne dise rien, cela doit être intéressant."

Toutes deux sourirent. Néra but une gorgée de thé et demanda à Hermione.

"- Et toi? On t'a pas mal vu discuter avec un garçon. Mince, Ginny m'a dit son nom mais je ne m'en souviens plus!"

Hermione sourit.

"- Justin est juste un très bon ami, il était dans la même année que moi à Poudlard, mais dans une autre maison. On faisait souvent nos devoirs ensemble. On a parlé du bon temps."

Hermione sembla soudain nostalgique. Bien qu'elle fut très contente de revoir de vieilles connaissances, cela lui avait rappelé à quel point Poudlard et la magie en général lui manquait.

Néra vit son changement d'expression.

"- Tu sais, vous m'avez souvent parlé Ginny et toi de cette école de sorcellerie et de tous les bons moments que vous avez eus là-bas. J'aurais bien aimé y aller aussi, dommage que je n'aie pas les compétences requises," dit-elle.

En effet, Néra, bien qu'étant très proche de Ginny et d'Hermione, n'était pas une sorcière. Elle savait que la magie existait car elle avait assisté aux meurtres de ses parents et parce que les Aurors n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui faire tout oublier puisque étant sous la protection de M. Finnigan.

Les deux filles continuèrent à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Mr Finnigan arrivent.

"- Bonjour jeunes filles! Vous êtes bien matinales. Bien dormi?"

"- Oui!" répondirent Hermione et Néra en chœur.

"- Bon. J'ai pu constater que vous aviez passé une excellente soirée. Tant mieux."

"- La fête était très réussie."

"- Oui. Et elle l'était encore plus avec mes deux charmantes serveuses," ajouta M. Finnigan en souriant.

"- Personne ne peut nous résister," plaisanta Néra en se levant et en prenant la pose.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et le petit-déjeuner se finit dans la bonne humeur.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau de directeur à Poudlard. Il regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Soudain, il fut ramené à la réalité par Arthur Weasley qui apparut dans la cheminée.

"- Arthur!" S'exclama Dumbledore. "Que me vaut cette visite matinale?"

"- Bonjour Albus! C'est au sujet du plan de protection que vous nous avez exposé hier..."

Dumbledore le regarda, déconcerté, attendant la suite.

"- Je crois que j'ai la solution," reprit Arthur.

"- Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé une femme pour Harry." La vieil homme fronça les sourcils."Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance? Est-elle à la hauteur?"

Arthur acquiesça et sourit.

"- Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Et vous aussi, j'en suis certain. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger."

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent.

"- Hermione Granger…Oui…" dit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. "Je me souviens. Une très brillante jeune sorcière, quelqu'un de rare pour son âge. Dommage que les choses aient si mal tourné. Quand l'avez-vous revue?" Demanda-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

"- Hier, à la fête de la Saint-Jean. Ginny et Ron sont restés très amis avec elle. Elle est sous la protection de M. Finnigan, dans un village dans les Cornouailles."

"- Oui. Je me souviens maintenant."

"- Dois-je lui faire part de notre plan ou pensez qu'il est préférable d'attendre, le temps de mettre l'Ordre au courant, surtout Harry et Rémus."

"- Non, c'est bon. Et de plus, je ne crois pas que nous puissions trouver une personne plus qualifiée pour cette mission, dit Dumbledore. Et je suis sûre que les membres de l'Ordre seront d'accord avec nous. Je crois me rappeller que Maugrey s'était occupé de son cas.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione était affairée à la cuisine pour préparer le repas commandé par des clients. Lorsqu'elle leur apporta leurs assiettes, elle dut faire face une fois de plus à des remarques déplacées.

"- Alors ma jolie, t'en as mis du temps," dit un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui aurait pu paraître séduisant s'il n'était pas misogyne. "T'as peur de nous. Faut pas, sauf si tu n'es pas une gentille fille."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui mit la main aux fesses et s'y attarda. L'homme assis à la table avec lui se contenta de sourire béatement.

Hermione avait l'habitude, c'était tous les jours comme cela. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus y faire attention et surtout à ne rien répondre. Les premiers mois, du fait de son fort caractère, elle ne se laissait pas faire ce qui lui valu plusieurs gifles par des hommes pour "insubordination". Hermione ne se plaignait plus trop. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule de ce cas, il y avait Néra mais aussi toutes les autres femmes qui vivaient en Angleterre.

"- Je vais chercher vos bières," dit Hermione dans un sourire forcé pour se défaire de ce geste. Arrivée au comptoir, elle souffla pour décompresser. _Calme toi Hermione, calme toi. Reprends toi._

Hermione revint à la table des deux "clients", posa rapidement les pintes et repartit sans attendre son reste; par chance les deux hommes étaient trop occupés à parler et ne se soucièrent pas d'elle.

Elle vit, quelques tables plus loin, que de nouveaux clients s'étaient installés. Tout en arrivant vers le petit groupe, elle sortit de sa poche un petit crayon de papier et une feuille et demanda sans lever les yeux:

"- Bonjour. Que désirez-vous?"

"- Ce que vous faites de mieux!" Répondit un homme d'un air amusé.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit M. Weasley en compagnie d'un autre homme qu'elle connaissait également, Maugrey Fol Œil.

"- Excusez-moi! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu."

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu te souviens de Maugrey Fol Œil?"

L'homme en question hocha la tête en guise de salut.

"- Bien sûr que je me souviens," dit Hermione en souriant. "Comment allez vous?"

"- Bien merci."

"- Je vais chercher vos commandes."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione revint et repartit servir d'autres clients.

"- Bon maintenant Arthur, vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce que nous faisons ici!" Dit Maugrey.

"- Et bien en fait, je n'étais pas censé te mettre au courant mais… Tu es au courant du projet de Dumbledore à propos de Harry?"

"- Oui."

"- Je crois… Que Hermione serait parfaite."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Maugrey semblait réfléchir.

"-Qu'est ce que tu en penses?" Demanda finalement M. Weasley.

"- Qu'en dit Dumbledore?"

"- Il est parfaitement d'accord avec moi."

"- Dans ce cas, moi aussi. Cette petite à un grand potentiel à développer," dit Maugrey en regardant Hermione, occupée à nettoyer le contenu d'une cruche d'eau que l'un des deux hommes de tout à l'heure avait renversée.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Harry Potter était seul chez lui, dans une immense maison que son parrain Sirius Black lui avait légué, quelques temps après sa mort. Il paraissait ennuyé et inquiet: une fois de plus, le Ministère avait refusé de faire passer une loi visant la création d'une section spéciale qui aurait pour mission de protéger les familles moldus de certains sorciers (hommes évidement, puisqu'étant les seuls à aller à Poudlard). Harry était lui-même le "créateur" de cette loi. Il travaillait dans un service crée il y a peu par la pression de la population, Le Département de la Sécurité, chargé de régler les problèmes liés à Voldemort et ses fidèles.

"- Comment veulent-ils que je me charge de la sécurité de la population si on refuse toutes mes propositions," marmonna-t-il.

"- Je crois que je n'arrive pas au bon moment," dit une voix.

Harry leva les yeux et vit Albus Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte de son

bureau.

"- Bonjour, professeur, "dit Harry.

"-Bonjour Harry! J'ai entendu parler du rejet de ton projet," dit Dumbledore après quelques secondes de silence.

"- Oui," souffla Harry. "Encore une fois. La seule raison pour laquelle on m'a confié ce poste, c'est pour faire croire à la population que le Ministère met tout en œuvre pour régler le problème de Voldemort. Le Gouvernement est plus corrompu que prévu, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Fudge.

"- J'en ai bien peur. Tonks a des soupçons à propos de Verpey. Elle le surveille avec Kingsley."

"- Verpey? Vous êtes sûr?" Harry ne croyait pas trop que quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que cet ancien joueur de Quidditch pouvait être au service de Voldemort.

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage avant de souffler. Dumbledore s'était assis. Harry avait tellement souffert, il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

"- Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venu?" Demanda Harry. Dumbledore reprit ses esprits et répondit.

"- C'est à propos de mon…projet, te concernant."

Harry poussa un grognement d'exaspération, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

"- Cela ne se fera pas?" Demanda Harry avec un peu d'espoir.

"- Au contraire, tout d'arrange très vite."

"- Vous avez déjà trouvé quelqu'un? Aussi vite?"

"- Oui. En fait, c'est Arthur qui l'a trouvé."

"- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mettre quelqu'un en danger pour me protéger, et encore nous ne soyons pas sûrs que ça fonctionne, je ne trouve pas cela normal. En plus, une personne que je ne connais pas. Et puis, je ne me sens pas près pour me marier."

"- Harry, tu as 25 ans, bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu as seulement peur que quelqu'un d'autre de ton entourage disparaisse. Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais je te rappelle que l'on a besoin de toi pour vaincre Voldemort. Et c'est ces temps-ci, les choses ne sont pas en notre faveur."

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Il savait que toute cette histoire devait cesser. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence, il parla.

"- Très bien. Qui est cette femme?"

"- C'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard, plus jeune que toi et quelqu'un de particulièrement douée pour la magie compte tenu que ses parents étaient moldus."

"- Étaient?" S'étonna Harry.

"- Oui. Ils ont été tués lors d'une attaque des Mangemorts contre un village."

"- Vous voulez que ma future épouse soit une femme qui a perdu ses parents à cause de Voldemort! À cause de moi! Parce que je n'ai pas su faire mon travail correctement!"

"- Je t'interdis de dire cela. Ce qu'a fait et fait Voldemort n'est pas ta faute! Tu le sais très bien!" S'emporta un peu Dumbledore.

"- Peu importe! Dit rapidement Harry. Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre?"

"- Elle est sous la protection de M. Finnigan dans le village où vit Arthur et sa famille. Il la connaît très bien, surtout Ginny et Ron."

"- Et quel est son nom?"

"- Hermione Granger. Elle a 18 ans, mais je ne pense pas que l'âge pose un problème. Ni ses origines."

"- Vous savez bien que non."

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes: il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire le nom d'Hermione Granger ne lui disait rien.

"- Son nom ne me dit rien." Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes et quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit." Mais, si elle est d'origine moldue et qu'elle a 18 ans, cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas pu finir ses études à Poudlard!"

"- C'est exact." Aquiesça Dumbledore.

"- Et vous êtes VRAIMENT certain que c'est la bonne personne," s'inquiéta Harry.

"- Absolument! Mais elle aura quand même besoin d'entraînement et de leçons. Cela ne te dérangera pas?"

Harry fit non de la tête.

"- Et elle, que pense-t-elle de cette situation?" Demanda Harry.

"- Je ne sais pas encore, admit Dumbledore, Arthur est en train de lui parler."

**o†o†O†o†o**

"- Le repas vous a plu?" Demanda Hermione à M. Weasley et Maugrey.

"- Oui merci," répondit Athur. Il échangea un regard avec Maugrey, puis continua. "Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important."

Hermione était à la fois inquiète et surprise du ton solennel de M. Weasley. Un peu hésitante, elle s'assit néanmoins à leur table.

"- Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il?"

"- Je crois que tu es au courant de la situation actuelle, je veux dire, à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui."

Hermione acquiesça.

"- Oui. Voldemort a de plus en plus de fidèles."

"- Ne prononce pas son nom," dit précipitamment Mr Weasley. "Tu sais également qui est Harry Potter."

De nouveau, elle acquiesça.

"- Je le connais bien, même très bien, tout comme Fol Œil d'ailleurs. Nous appartenons tous deux, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres personnes, à une organisation sécrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix. Son but est d'essayer de contrer Tu-Sais-Qui. Bien entendu, le Ministère n'est pas au courant, tu sais mieux que personne qu'il est corrompu."

Hermione ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

"- Les forces de Tu-Sais-Qui grandissent chaque jour et Harry Potter est sans cesse la cible de ses Mangemorts."

Il s'interrompit un moment, pour voir la réaction d'Hermione mais voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il continua.

"- Nous devons donc trouver un moyen efficace de le protéger et la seule chose que nous ayons trouvée est le mariage."

Hermione, depuis le début de la conversation, buvait chacune des paroles de Mr Weasley mais étrangement, ses derniers mots ne passaient pas bien.

"- Mais…Que?..."

"- Nous pensons que vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour aider M. Potter. " Cette fois, c'était Maugrey qui parlait.

"- Quoi?" Dit Hermione complètement abasourdie.

"- Il lui faut une femme puissante qui puisse le placer sous une protection durable. Une protection basée sur la force magique des baguettes, qui se crée lors d'un mariage magique." Expliqua Maugrey.

"- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!" S'exclama Hermione.

Voyant que les deux hommes la regardèrent gravement, elle continua.

"- Mais enfin, c'est absurde. Moi protéger quelqu'un! Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas fini ma formation à Poudlard!"

"- L'apprentissage n'est rien Hermione," dit Mr Weasley. "Tu as naturellement une grande force magique en toi."

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait rien.

"- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais le temps presse, il faut nous donner ta réponse," reprit M. Weasley.

"- Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte ce que vous me demander. En plus, je ne connais pas ce Harry Potter!" dit Hermione.

"- Nous le savons, mais l'heure est grave Miss," dit rapidement Maugrey.

"- Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir?"

"- Harry Potter doit déjà être au courant maintenant; non désolé il nous faut une réponse toute suite."

Hermione réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours rêvé de partir d'ici, même si elle adorait Néra et MrFinnigan. Elle en avait marre de se lever à l'aube tous les jours pour servir des hommes sans aucun respect. En même temps, se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à part dans les livres et les journaux ne lui plaisait pas. Elle hésitait... Allait-t-elle sacrifier sa vie pour un homme qui ne la rendrait sans doute jamais heureuse, du moins pas pleinement?...

"- Très bien, j'accepte," dit Hermione après quelques minutes de reflexion.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, car c'est le seul salaire des auteurs!

Le prochain chapitre sera de Stellmaria!

Kiss à tous(es) les lecteurs (trices)!

Lucy Kinkirk


	4. Regrets

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourront nous améliorer !

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 4 : Regrets...-†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione s'écroula sur sa paillasse en pleurant. Qu'avait-elle fait ?... Elle n'osait plus y repenser... Elle s'était en quelque sortes vendue dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure... Mais en quoi sa vie auprès d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pourrait l'aider un tant soit peu ?...

Ici, la vie était dure, certes, il y avait de la compétition, des coups-bas, le travail était très contraignant, mais elle avait tous ses amis... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire après la mort de ses parents, et son monde se limitait à ce village... Qu'irait-elle faire ailleurs ?

La vie dans une grande maison et belle certes, mais vide, à commander des domestiques, alors qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien le travail que ceux-ci devaient fournir, la répugnerait. Elle avait promit à Néra de toujours la soutenir, et voici qu'elle s'en allait, attirée par la facilité...

Et Mr Finigan ? Lui qui l'avait toujours protégée du mieux qu'il le pouvait...

La jeune fille se roula en boule, passant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aider un monde qui l'avait rejetée ?...

Sa seule consolation était que Ginny pourrait sans doute venir la voir...

Un grincement se fit entendre. Néra venait d'entrer dans la chambre. La jeune fille regarda avec étonnement la mine barbouillée de son amie. Elle se précipita à ses côtés.

« - Hermione ?... Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?... »

« - Je... je crois que... J'ai fait une énorme bêtise... »

Néra la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« - Chut... Calme-toi... Raconte-moi tout, mais je t'en conjure, arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir ainsi... »

Hermione renifla puis essuya ses yeux avec un coin de son tablier. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

« - Je... Tu as vu la table où je suis restée assez longtemps tout à l'heure ?... »

Néra acquiesça.

« - Oui, je m'en rappelle, il y avait Mr Weasley et un autre homme, un peu bizarre... »

« - Maugrey Fol Oeil, un auror très renommé.

« - Et... Quel est le rapport entre eux et le fait que tu sois ainsi, toute retournée ?... » s'enquit la jeune fille.

La gorge d'Hermione se serra. Elle se tut quelques instants, le temps de ravaler ses sanglots, puis elle reprit.

« - Ils m'ont fait une proposition... »

« - Quoi ! Je n'imaginais pas Mr Weasley comme un pervers ! »

« - Mais non ! » protesta Hermione.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« - Ce n'était pas une proposition de ce genre là ! Tu as les idées tordues parfois ! »

« - Tu sais, à force de recevoir des demandes de ce genre à longueur de journée... Donc, que t'ont-ils demandé ? »

« - Et bien... Tu connais Harry Potter ?... »

« - Question idiote... »

« - Ils m'ont proposé de l'épouser. »

Néra écarquilla les yeux et manqua de tomber à la renverse sur le sol de bois poussiéreux.

« - Qu... Quoi ?... Je crois que j'ai mal entendu... Il t'ont proposé de l'épouser ! Mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione se réinstalla sur la planche de bois, recouverte de tissus, qui lui servait de lit.

« - Je me le suis aussi demandé... Apparemment, pour une obscure raison, il aurait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui le protège constamment, mais de façon discrète... Quoi de mieux qu'une femme ? Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas très chaud face à cette idée, mais il a accepté... »

« - Mais... Pourquoi toi ?... »

« - Mr Weasley m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin d'une puissante sorcière, et il se trouve que, d'après les membres de l'Ordre, j'en suis une, et ce malgré mon manque d'entraînement... Il vont d'ailleurs me donner des cours de rattrapage. Dumbledore lui-même a approuvé ma... comment dire... candidature ?... »

Néra s'allongea aux côtés de son amie, et fixa le plafond, songeuse. Cette histoire était invraisemblable, mais c'était une chance inespérée pour Hermione. Elle demanda :

« - Alors... Tu vas accepter ?... »

« - C'est déjà fait... »

La jeune fille se redressa.

« - Pardon ?... »

« - C'est déjà fait. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de réfléchir, je devais immédiatement donner la réponse... J'étais prise au dépourvu. J'ai accepté. »

« - Mais c'est super ça !... »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« - Tu crois ?... De mon côté, je n'en sais rien, je regrette... J'ai peur de vous quitter, de ne pas être à la hauteur... Néra, je ne le connais même pas, cet Harry ! J'ai peur... Je me rappelle de ce qui s'est passé, l'année dernière... »

Néra fronça les sourcils.

« - N'y penses plus, ça ne sert à rien... Je te l'ai dit, c'est horrible, tellement horrible que cela ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on y repense... Ce Harry n'est pas comme ça... C'est quelqu'un de bien, et même si tu ne le connais pas maintenant, peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, tu l'aimeras... »

« - Les mariages arrangés ont toujours été un échec sur le plan des sentiments... »

Hermione se recoucha dans son « lit ». Néra se leva, et alla vers la paillasse voisine.

« - Mione, quoi qu'il en soit, rappelles toi que tu as une chance inouïe, ne la laisse pas filer... Beaucoup aimeraient être à ta place... Tu vas devenir une des femmes les plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne !... »

« - Respectée en public et méprisée dans l'ombre... Je ne me fait pas d'illusions... Je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe... »

« - Ne redis plus jamais ça ! » la coupa sèchement Néra.

Puis elle repris, radoucissant sa voix.

« - Hermione, tu le sais, la condition de femme n'a jamais été facile, et ne le sera sans doute jamais... Alors, je t'en conjure, saisis ta chance, profites-en... Tu pourras enfin vivre. Ce que l'on a ici, ce n'est pas une vie... Seulement quelques fragments. Alors saisis cette occasion de sortir de cet enfer ! Tu es quelqu'un de génial, et je sais qu'une personne telle que toi près des rênes de notre pays ne pourra que nous faire du bien... Réfléchis-y... »

Le silence tomba alors sur la mansarde. Hermione se retourna une fois de plus, en quête d'une position plus confortable. Au moins, si elle se mariait, elle pourrait avoir un lit digne de son nom...

Mais elle avait peur... Les hurlements qu'elle avait poussés par cette sombre nuit de mai de l'année passée lui revinrent en mémoire... Et c'est dans un sommeil plus qu'agité que sombra la jeune fille...

**o†o†O†o†o**

De minces rayons de soleil perçaient les persanes de son manoir. Harry se retourna dans son lit. Bientôt il n'y serait plus seul. Bientôt, il serait marié...

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait sa promise, cette... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui, Hermione... Hermione Granger. Le jeune homme s'interrogeait également sur sa réponse, pour savoir si elle avait accepté ou non. Il savait qu'Arthur était allé la voir la veille, pour lui soumettre la proposition, cependant, il ignorait quelle avait été sa décision.

Il s'étira, puis se leva de son large lit. Il avait, aujourd'hui encore, rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, pour discuter de son futur mariage.

Futur mariage... Harry se secoua la tête. Quel étrange mot pour lui, qui n'avait plus eu de relation durable depuis un bon moment... Il savait que la plupart des femmes qui étaient avec lui se fichaient éperdument des sentiments. Elles ne voulaient de lui que pour l'argent et le renom.

Et à présent, d'ici sans doute quelques mois, il allait se marier...

Harry chassa ces pensées de sa tête, et s'apprêta rapidement. Une fois habillé, il descendit l'escalier de marbre menant au Hall d'entrée de sa demeure. Tant d'espace pour un seul homme...

« - Je me demande si j'aurai des enfants... » pensa-t-il.

Il sourit devant l'absurdité de ses propos. Lui qui n'était réjoui par la perspective de ce mariage pensait à ça !... Il n'était même pas encore sûr qu'Hermione ait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore, qu'il se mettait déjà à faire des projets... Il ne savait même pas s'il aimerait cette jeune femme... Il espérait tout du moins bien s'entendre avec elle...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant un imposant porte-manteau pour prendre sa cape lorsque son elfe de maison apparut.

« - Mr Potter ?... »

« - Oui, que ce passe-t-il Dobby ?... » demanda Harry.

« - On vous demande à la cheminée du salon de l'aile ouest... Le salon bleu... » couina le domestique.

« - De quoi s'agit-il ?... »

« - Je ne sais pas Monsieur... C'est urgent parait-il... »

« - Et qui me demande ?.. »

« - Il s'agit de Monsieur Weasley... »

Arthur !... Il devait s'agir de nouvelles concernant son mariage... Harry monta rapidement les escaliers, et passa à travers le tableau de Gwendoline la Fantasque, qui dissimulait un passage secret lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre rapidement les ailes éloignées de son immense château. Il arriva rapidement dans le couloir menant au salon, et en poussa la porte.

Dans la cheminée de marbre, où ronflait un feu, se tenait la tête de Mr Weasley.

« - Arthur ! Comment allez-vous ?... »

« - Bien, Harry, très bien, et toi donc ?... »

« - J'ai plus ou moins « encaissé » la nouvelle... Je m'y fait, et je commence à me mettre en tête le fait que d'ici quelques mois, je serais marié... »

« - Ce serait plutôt d'ici quelques semaines Harry... »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« - Comment ça ?... »

« - Je suppose que Dumbledore veut avancer au maximum la date de ce mariage... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ne pourra-t-il jamais essayer d'arrêter de vouloir maîtriser ma vie ! Il s'agit de mon mariage quand même ! Et même s'il n'est pas exactement celui que j'avais rêvé, j'aurai préféré pouvoir vivre ce jour-là quand et comment je le souhaite... »

« - Ne lui en veut pas Harry, il ne fait cela que pour te protéger... »

Harry prit place dans un fauteuil.

« - Je le sais bien, mais ma vie est déjà tellement gâchée qu'il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de ne pas la rendre encore plus insipide!... »

Le silence s'installa dans le pièce. Harry jouait avec les boutons en or de ses manches. Arthur s'exclama :

« - Au fait, tu ne me demandes pas le plus important ! Elle a accepté ! »

« - Hermione ? Tant mieux pour elle. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Quand pourrais-je la rencontrer ?... »

« - Et bien, je ne pense pas que tu pourras la voir avant ton mariage... Elle a, d'après Ginny, qui est très amie avec elle, un peu déprimé hier soir, après avoir accepté notre proposition... Elle a assez peur paraît-il et souhaiterai rester un maximum de temps dans son village... »

Harry resta songeur.

« - Et bien, elle doit être une des rares à ne pas me considérer seulement par mon nom... Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... »

« - Tu pourras au moins l'apprécier sur ce point, d'autant plus qu'elle est une personne adorable... Elle est très douce et gentille, attentionnée, loyale et courageuse... Mais elle est aussi assez ambitieuse, impérieuse, acharnée et bornée ! Elle a un tempérament très vif, encore pire que celui de Molly ou de Ginny !... »

« - J'imagine bien... » dit le jeune homme en souriant.

« - Et si tu t'inquiètes pour son physique, ne t'inquiète pas !... Elle est vraiment un beau brin de jeune fille, très bien formée... Elle a une longue chevelure brune ondulée, des yeux noisette pétillants, de petites taches de son sur les joues et un charmant nez retroussé... Hermione et très fine, et pas trop petite... »

« - Vous la connaissez bien !... »

« - Elle est la meilleure amie de Ginny, et depuis qu'elle a onze ans, elle passait pratiquement tous ses étés chez nous... Elle habite à présent dans notre village... Je me rappelle que durant de longues années, notre cher Ron avait été fort charmé par sa beauté et son tempérament, mais il a su se résigner, comme tant d'autres, lorsqu'il a constaté qu'il ne parviendrai pas à l'avoir...»

«- Je me réjoui de savoir qu'il n'a plus de penchant envers elle... Je m'en serai terriblement voulu de le faire souffrir... »

Arthur lui sourit.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a accueilli avec joie la nouvelle de votre future union, et a ajouté qu'il était ravi de savoir Hermione entre de bonnes mains... »

« - Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à elle... »

« - En effet, nous la considérons quelques peu comme notre seconde fille, mais elle a toujours décliné l'offre que nous lui faisions d'habiter chez nous, préférant se tuer au travail... Elle déteste l'idée d'être entretenue, il ne faudra donc pas que tu la considère comme une babiole... C'est un femme assez moderne... »

« - Si je me fie à votre description, elle semble avoir une personnalité assez captivante, et, s'il n'y avait cette question de mariage, j'aurais aimé la connaître... »

« - C'est pour cela que vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous rendre chez Albus, pour discuter du mariage !... »

« - Je m'y rendais justement... »

« - Dans ce cas, nous nous y retrouveront ! » finit Arthur avant de disparaître dans une détonation.

Harry contempla durant quelques instants le feu. Décidément, ce mariage, faute d'être réjouissant, promettait d'être intéressant...

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione se trouvait assise en haut de la colline surplombant le village, en compagnie de Ginny. C'était son heure de pause, et elle en avait profité pour rejoindre son amie. Néra, quant à elle, n'avait malheureusement pas encore fini de faire le nettoyage des réserves de la taverne, elle n'avait donc pas pu se libérer.

La nouvelle du prochain mariage d'Hermione s'était répandue sur le village comme une traînée de poudre... C'est donc sans surprises que Ginny l'accueillit en l'harcelant de questions...

« -Donc, si j'ai bien compris, d'ici quelques temps, tu seras Madame Hermione Potter... Ça fait bizarre... Mais... Quand est fixée la date du mariage ?... »

« - Je l'ignore... On doit m'en informer prochainement. Et Dumbledore viendra également pour me parler des détails... »

« - Au fait, ça va mieux ?... Je veux dire, Néra m'avais dit que tu déprimais un peu hier soir... Tu y penses encore ?... Voyons Hermione, un an a passé !... »

« - Je le sais bien, mais que va penser cet Harry, quand il s'en rendra compte... Et comment vais-je faire moi-même ?... Je suis morte d'angoisse rien qu'en y songeant... »

Ginny se tourna vers son amie.

« - Écoute, je connais bien Harry... Il est quelqu'un d'un peu dur et renfermé, car Dieu sait que la vie lui en a fait baver, mais il est avant tout une des personnes les plus honnêtes, les plus louables, et les plus gentilles et attentionnés que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire... »

Hermione grimaça d'un air ironique.

« - Facile à dire... Je vais me marier avec un inconnu, je ne le verrai que le jour de la cérémonie... Quelle belle perspective !... »

« - Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! » la gronda Ginny. « Essaie de voir les choses du bon côté ! Tu pourras réutiliser la Magie, tu seras une des femmes les plus connues, riches et respectées, tu vivras dans une belle maison, et ton mari sera, je n'en doute pas, adorable... »

« - Oui mais... Tu me connais, j'ai besoin de bouger... Je ne suis pas comme tant d'autres qui se contentent d'un bon parti... Je ne veux pas avoir à respecter ce que l'on appelle « l'étiquette », je ne veux pas devoir sans arrêt être sans défauts... Je suis humaine ! J'ai besoin de courir dans les champs, de faire des choses interdites... J'ai l'impression de grandir trop vite... Je ne pourrai plus jamais, avec Néra et toi, pratiquer des rituels la nuit, dans les cimetières, à l'abri des regards, m'amuser, aller au bal de la Saint Jean, et tant d'autres choses si insignifiantes, mais qui signifient tant... »

Ginny resta un instant songeuse. Elle se leva et tendit la main à Hermione.

« - Allez, lève-toi, je vais te montrer quelque chose... »

Elle la traîna derrière elle vers le village. Les deux jeunes femmes longèrent les ruelles boueuses, emplies de miséreux...

« - Vois-tu le village... Ces moments, qui sont si importants pour toi le sont pour nous tous... Mais ils ne sont que des illusions, des illusions de bonheur dans un monde de guerre et d'horreur, où les plus riches commandent les plus forts... Tu es humaine dis-tu, alors profite de ton humanité ! Quand tu te marieras, tu seras aux côtés des plus grands, du plus grand ! Rappelles-toi que ce mariage a pour fonction première de protéger Harry, car lui seul peu mettre fin à cette anarchie ! Mais il n'y arrivera pas seul ! Tu dois être là pour le protéger, l'aider, le soutenir ... Tu ne seras pas inactive, et, si tu mènes à bien ton rôle, nos illusions de bonheur n'auront plus lieu d'être, car l'on vivra en paix ! Hermione, tu as la chance de faire tes preuves, de changer la face des choses, de venger ceux qui ont tué froidement tes parents, ta sœur... Moi je ne le peux pas, je voulais me battre, mais on ne m'a pas laissé choisir... Toi si ! Et tu as choisi... Qu'en penses-tu ?... Cela vaut le coup non ?... »

Hermione se tourna vers son amie. Ginny pouvait être étonnante de conviction... Elle la regardait, là, les yeux brillants, attendant une réponse. Hermione avait compris, elle avait fait le bon choix...

« - D'accord, tu as gagné... Je le ferai... Mais par pitié, promets-moi de rester avec moi !... »

« - Bien sûr, tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que je te laisserai seule ?... Je me débrouillerai pour que Néra vienne aussi !... Ce n'est tout de même pas une administration de vieux barbus, aussi puissants soient-ils, qui va nous séparer ! » s'exclama la rouquine.

« - Tu as raison ! Quant aux risques, je crois que l'on a toutes les trois suffisamment d'expérience, tu ne penses pas ?... »

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Advienne que pourra !... »

**o†o†O†o†o**

Voilà! Et un nouveau chapitre de fait! Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'envoyer, mais j'étais en vacances, et bon, vu que c'était dans un trou paumé sans mon ordi préféré et surtout sans Internet ... désolation suprême... (d'accord, j'arrête d'étaler ma life...)

Alors, que va-t-il se passer ?...

Hermione et Harry pourront-ils se sentir ?... (vu l'esprit dérangé des auteurs, ça va faire mal !)

Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione l'an passé ?...

Pour le savoir, une seule solution, REVIEWEZ !

RDV au prochain chapitre avec Lucy !

Allez, gros kiss à tous et à toutes !

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	5. Mariage, première rencontre, discussions

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourront nous améliorer !

NOUS REMERCIIONS SINCÈREMENT TOUS LES REVIEWEURS!

†**-Note de Lucy-†**

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce long retard mais le Bac approche et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. J'espère que vous comprenez. J'ai quand même pu écrire 13 pages word!

Je tiens à remercier, ainsi que Stellmaria , toutes les personnes qui lisent la fic et qui surtout, laissent des reviews. C'est très encourageant.

À bientôt.

Lucy Kinkirk.

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 4 : Mariage, première rencontre, discussions.-†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

"- Vous avez compris votre mission?" Demanda Harry.

"- Oui monsieur!" Répondirent en cœur trois hommes.

"- Vous partez demain, à 9h00 le matin. Un Port-au-loin vous attendra au point habituel," continua Harry, en leur tendant un dossier. "Voilà des informations complémentaires. Bonne mission."

"- Merci Monsieur Potter!" Dirent de nouveau les trois agents avant de sortir du bureau d'Harry, au Département de la Sécurité.

_"J'espère que tout se passera bien cette fois"_ pensa Harry. _"Sinon, cela prouvera bien qu'il y a vraiment une ou plusieurs taupes dans ce service."_

Harry venait d'envoyer en Écosse trois aurors affectés à son département, où des Mangemorts étaient suspectés de faire pression sur plusieurs représentants importants du Ministère.

Il se plongea de nouveau dans ses dossiers quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"- Entrez, dit Harry en levant la tête."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une très belle femme avec de longs et brillants cheveux noirs et des yeux légèrement bridés.

"- Bonjour Harry!" Dit joyeusement la jeune femme.

"- Bonjour Cho!" Lança Harry d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux.

La dénommée Cho entra, ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir devant le bureau, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Harry, lui, ne cessait de la regarder d'un air suspicieux. _"Que me veut-elle?"_ se demanda-t-il.

"- Alors, comment allez-vous?" demanda-t-elle, voyant que son interlocuteur n'était guère disposé à lui parler.

"- Ça peut aller."

"- Vous avez beaucoup de travail on dirait."

"- Comme vous le voyez," lui répondit Harry en lui montrant d'un revers de la main la montagne de dossiers sur son bureau. "C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Alors s'il vous plait, sauf votre respect, veuillez sortir..." dit-il en se levant pour aller vers elle.

Sans le vouloir, il avait parlé d'un ton froid. Cho fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton sérieux:

"- Nous devons parler."

Harry leva un sourcil et Cho se leva à son tour. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que le jeune homme.

"- J'ai appris que vous alliez te marier."

"- Les nouvelles vont vites."

Cho se rapprocha de Harry qui ne bougeait pas.

"- Cela m'a fait bizarre. J'ai toujours cru que nous avions une relation exceptionnelle."

"- Cho, vous et moi, c'est du passé. Et depuis un bout de temps déjà. Trois ans si je me souviens bien."

"- S'il vous plaît Harry, vous et moi, ça n'a jamais terminé. Il y a toujours eu ce petit quelque chose entre nous."

"- Oui, le sexe, c'est tout." (**NdA:** Oula, un vrai gentleman celui-là). Nous n'avons jamais construit une relation solide."

"- Et alors? " s'exclama Cho en boudant faussement et en faisant tourner son index sur le torse de Harry. "C'était bien non? Et ne me dîtes pas le contraire, vous étiez insatiable. Et je suis sûre que tu l'es encore." finit-elle, le tutoyant pour souligner leur familiarité.

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Cho se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Le Survivant la repoussa presque aussitôt.

"- Arrête! Je te rappelle que je vais me marier."

"- Je t'en pris! Harry, tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé," dit Cho énervée. "Et ta future ne me remplacera jamais."

"- Ne te surestime pas trop. Et tu ne connais rien de la situation. À part ta petite personne, rien ne t'intéresse. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout arrêté avec toi. Tu ne voulais et tu ne veux que ma fortune et la gloire. Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche chez une femme."

Cho donna l'impression d'avoir été giflée. Elle voulut répliquer mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte en grand. L'homme se trouvant dans l'embrasure de la porte n'était autre que Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Il paraissait ennuyé par quelque chose.

"- Mr Potter, nous devons parler."

Il vit Cho et continua:

"-Oh, vous êtes occupé?"

Harry fut prit au dépourvu, mais réagit rapidement.

"- Non, pas du tout Monsieur. Miss Chang, ici présente, allait justement s'en aller."

Il la regarda avec des yeux perçants.

"- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Miss. Au revoir."

Cho n'avait pas l'air contente, aucun homme ne l'avait repoussé auparavant, Harry en avait conscience, et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle sortit finalement non s'en avoir lancé un regard noir au jeune homme.

Fudge lança un étrange regard une fois que la porte fut fermée.

"- Que se passe-t-il Mr le Ministre?" Demanda Harry, soulagé qu'il ne pose aucune question à propos de Cho.

"- Et bien, il y a d'étranges rumeurs vous concernant qui circulent au Ministère."

"- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Fudge s'exécuta, Harry aussi.

"- Que dit-on encore sur moi?" Demanda Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

"- Il paraît que vous allez vous marier."

"- C'est exact!"

"- Oh!" Fudge paraissait contrarié. "Et il paraîtrait aussi que votre future épouse n'est, comment dire… Pas de notre rang."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire," dit Harry qui comprenait parfaitement où Fudge voulait en venir.

"- Et bien, vous savez…"

"- Non, pas du tout, désolé."

"- Elle…elle…" Fudge s'énerva soudain. "Enfin Mr Potter, un homme de votre rang, un représentant important du Ministère et l'une des personnes les plus respectées se doit d'adopter un comportement exemplaire, pour montrer l'exemple à nos citoyens. Et vous, vous…Vous..."

Fudge cherchait ses mots.

"- Vous vous abaissez à _ça_, vous allez épouser une moldue!"

Harry avait une envie soudaine de lui faire manger ses dossiers par les narines mais se retint, avec grande peine. Il lui répondit tout de même d'un ton calme.

"- On vous a mal renseigné Monsieur. Ma future femme n'est pas moldue, mais sorcière."

"-Moldue, sorcière née de parents moldus, cela ne fait pas une grande différence, n'est-ce pas"

"- Pour vous peut-être, pas pour moi," dit Harry d'un ton toujours calme mais où perçait un très fort agacement.

"- Elle ne connaît rien à la magie, elle ne la pratique pas," rétorqua Fudge, dont la colère ne faiblissait pas.

"- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est grâce à vous?..."

Sans le vouloir, Harry avait été sarcastique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fudge.

"- Je n'accepterai pas cela!" Explosa Fudge en se levant.

"- Voyez-vous ça!"

Harry se leva également, les deux mains appuyées sur le bord de son bureau.

"- À moins qu'il y ait une loi interdisant les mariages entre personnes, comment dites-vous déjà, ah oui, "_de rang_" différents, je ferais ce qu'il me plaît!"

Finalement, Harry n'avait pas réussit à contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Les deux hommes se toisaient, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Fudge partit sans un mot. Harry contempla avec rage la porte avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

**o†o†O†o†o**

"- Quelle journée!" s'exclama Harry en se servant un verre de Whisky, chose qu'il faisait toujours en rentrant chez lui le soir.

"- Bonjour Maître!" Dit une petite voix.

"- Bonjour Winky," répondit Harry en buvant une gorgée. "Rien de nouveau?"

"- Non Maître. Je vous sers votre repas?"

"- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Tu peux disposer."

"- Très bien, répondit l'elfe en effectuant une sorte de courbette."

Harry regarda Winky sortir et ses yeux se posèrent sur son costume pour le mariage, étalé sur le canapé. Il finit son verre et monta dans sa chambre. Il était tard et il avait besoin de repos.

_"Deux jours. Dans deux jours, je vais me marier"_ se dit-il. Il n'arrivait à imaginer ce que cela représentait. Ca n'allait pas être facile, il le savait: D'abord, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec quelqu'un, ce qui ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé. Ensuite, il allait devoir apprendre à connaître cette personne, tout en lui inculquant des bases de la magie qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir à Poudlard. Enfin, Fudge et ses adjoints n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire et il craignait que cette Hermione en pâtisse.

Il laissa ses pensées de côté et s'endormit.

**o†o†O†o†o**

"- C'est sans aucun doute l'une des journées les plus excitantes de toute ma vie!" Lança joyeusement Néra en entrant dans la chambre

Hermione et elle avaient passé l'après-midi, en compagnie de Ginny et Mr Weasley, au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des tenues pour le mariage.

Hermione était très stressée au début mais dès qu'elle eut posé un pied au Chemin de Traverse, une explosion de joie l'avait remplie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y était plus venue!

"- Hermione, tu vas être magnifique!"

"- Mouais..."

"- Comment ça "mouais"? Bien sûr que tu le seras. Tu l'es toujours."

Néra vit qu'Hermione ne répondait pas. Elle semblait… Ailleurs.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Néra en venant s'asseoir près de son amie.

"- C'est juste que…Je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry. J'essaye de l'imaginer physiquement, je me fais des histoires toute seule dans ma tête en pensant qu'il a tel ou tel caractère et à chaque fois, je…"

Hermione s'arrêta de parler, un sanglot étouffé l'empêcha de continuer. Néra la pris dans ses bras.

"- Ecoute, je sais que cette histoire a été très dure pour toi mais c'est du passé. Cela s'est produit il y a un moment. Et tu crois vraiment que Mr Weasley et Mr Finnigan te mettraient en danger?..."

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Qu'elle était bête, bien sûr que non, Mr Weasley et Mr Finnigan ne feraient jamais quelque chose qui puisse lui faire du mal.

"- Nous avons eu une dure journée, il faut nous coucher. Et puis, demain, il faudra préparer tes affaires. J-2 avant le grand jour."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Dans une immense salle sombre éclairée par un feu de cheminée, un homme caché par un grand manteau et une capuche noirs était prosterné.

"- Tu en es sûr," demanda une voix cruelle.

"- Oui Maître! Cela fait le tour du Ministère."

Le dénommé _"Maître"_ réfléchissait. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. _"Dumbledore a compris que le Mal gagnait de plus en plus de force et de fidèles. Il lui a fallu trouver une nouvelle protection. Je dois agir très vite, sinon, tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'aura servi à rien."_ Il se mit alors à sourire d'un rictus mauvais

"- Je suis fier de toi Dolohov. Cette information m'est très précieuse."

"- Je ne fais que mon devoir maître." Il s'interrompit un instant. "Puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire?"

"- Tu le sauras bientôt mon fidèle serviteur, tu le sauras bientôt."

Un rire à vous glacer le sang retentit alors.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas fait de rêves à propos de Voldemort. Et ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _"Que prépare-t-il?"_ pensa en Harry en s'habillant.

Il était près de 9h du matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever tard mais, comme c'était la veille du mariage, il avait pris une journée de congé.

Ses pensées furent tournées sur Voldemort pendant son petit déjeuner et quand il eut fini, il reçu une agréable surprise.

"- Rémus?" S'étonna Harry. "Mais que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille?"

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main.

"- Je venais voir comment tu allais aujourd'hui," dit Rémus en souriant.

"- Viens, allons dans mon bureau."

Rémus était un ami de ses parents et de Sirius, son parrain. Il était la dernière personne encore en vie qui pouvait constituer une famille pour Harry, en dehors des Weasley.

"- Tu as l'air fatigué. La pleine lune?" Demanda Harry.

"- Oui," répondit Rémus avec un sourire. "C'était il y a deux jours, mais changeons de sujet. Comment cela se présente-t-il, je veux dire, le mariage?"

"- Bien. Je crois. En fait, je n'en sais trop rien. Dumbledore et Mr Weasley s'occupent de tout. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma future épouse s'appelle Hermione Granger, qu'elle est sorcière née de parents moldus et qu'elle s'entend très bien avec les Weasley."

"- Tu sais, je l'ai vu."

"- Vraiment! Tu l'as rencontré?" Demanda Harry, plutôt étonné.

"- Comme je suis ton _"parrain"_ en quelque sorte, il était de mon devoir d'aller la voir mais, en fait, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je suis simplement allé là où elle travaille et je l'ai observé. Ca a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien."

"- Tout le monde me le dit."

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, que Rémus brisa.

"- Quelque chose te tracasse?"

Harry releva la tête et soupira.

"- Si tu savais. Fudge est venu me passer un savon hier parce que je me marie avec une personne soi-disant indigne de moi, j'ai de plus en plus de travail chaque jour avec tous ces meurtres et ces enlèvements et cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort."

"- Comment?" Demanda Rémus avec vivacité.

"- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris de quoi il était question. En tout cas, ça ne présage rien de bon."

"- Il a peut-être appris la nouvelle à propos de ton mariage. Difficile de ne pas être au courant, tout le monde en parle!" Il s'interrompit. " Bon je dois y aller. Repose-toi et détends-toi, tu verras tout ira bien."

"- Je l'espère."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Néra avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres.

"- Debout Hermione!" Lança celle-ci. "Aujourd'hui est la grand jour!"

"- Hummpff. Laisse-moi dormir," répondit Hermione d'un air grognon.

Néra s'approcha et arracha les couvertures.

"- Allez, dépêches-toi!"

Hermione se leva à contrecœur. Toute personne normalement constituée serait joyeuse en une pareille occasion. Mais non, elle, elle le redoutait comme jamais. Et en plus, elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle descendit finalement et trouva un copieux petit déjeuner sur une table.

"- Ah! Voilà la femme du jour!" Dit Mr Finnigan. "Je me suis levé tôt exprès ce matin pour te préparer tout ça..."

"- Merci. Il ne fallait pas..."

Elle n'avait pas très faim mais se força tout de même à manger, la journée promettait d'être longue.

Vers 13h, Mr Weasley vint chercher Hermione et Néra, Mr Finnigan ne pouvant assister à la cérémonie. Ils utilisèrent un Port-au-loin pour atterir non loin d'une église.

"- Wouaou," s'exclama Néra en voyant l'église.

Hermione n'avait pas la force de parler mais reconnut comme même en son fort intérieur que l'établissement était magnifique. Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent dans une sorte de chambre.

"- Voilà. Vous vous changerez ici. Molly et Ginny ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour t'aider à te préparer Hermione."

Au loin, ils entendirent des "pop" significatifs.

"- Bon je vais vous laisser, des personnes de l'ordre viennent d'arriver pour tout préparer."

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand Hermione demanda:

"- Mr Weasley, excusez-moi, mais quand commence la cérémonie?"

"- Oh oui pardon! A 17h. Cela risque d'être un peu long, les mariages magiques diffèrent sur quelques points par rapport aux mariages moldus. À plus tard."

Les filles se retrouvèrent seules dans la pièce coquettement aménagée. Hermione vit que toutes ses affaires personnelles étaient là, ainsi que les tenues pour le mariage.

Sans s'y attendre, Néra se jeta sur elle.

"- Oh! Hermione! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas le mariage dont tu as rêvé mais au moins, tu ne peux qu'être heureuse, rien n'est pire que ton ancienne situation."

"- Je sais mais, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. J'ai honte."

"- Honte? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte! C'est la vie! Tu ne pouvais pas rester éternellement au village."

"- Tu viendras me voir?"

"- J'espère bien!"

Elles s'étreignirent un moment et, quand elles se séparèrent, une tornade rousse entra dans la pièce.

"- Hermione!" Cria Ginny en se jetant sur la concernée. "Comment je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Tu n'es pas trop angoissée?"

"-Ginny voyons, laisse la respirer."

C'était Mme Weasley.

"- Bonjour Mme," répondirent en cœur Néra et Hermione.

"- Bonjour les filles. Allez, préparons-nous. Nous n'avons que trois heures devant nous."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Peu de personnes étaient présentes à la cérémonie: il n'y avait que Dumbledore, la famille Weasley au complet, Rémus, et quelques amis de Harry membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comme Neville Londubat, Ernie Macmillian ou encore Dean Thomas.

Harry était anxieux… Non, pire que ça, il était complètement angoissé! Il avait revêtu son costume et attendait dans la salle où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Il était assis, seul et faisait tournoyer dans ses mains les alliances. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle et vit les "invités" aller et venir sans cesse. Il remarqua également l'autel où étaient disposés toutes sortes d'objets relatifs à la cérémonie. Il n'était pas seulement anxieux, mais aussi déçu: cela n'allait pas être un mariage comme tous les autres. Pas d'invités, pas de repas, pas de fête. Rien. Après le mariage, Hermione et lui allaient directement rentrer chez Harry

"- Allez vieux, calme-toi!" Dit Neville en s'asseyant près d'Harry

Neville était l'adjoint d'Harry au Département de la Sécurité et aussi un excellent ami. Tous deux, avec Ernie et Dean, avaient passés leur scolarité ensemble à faire des bêtises à longueur de temps.

"- Allez, viens. Je viens de voir Molly, la cérémonie va commencer."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione était complètement perdue dans ses pensées lors du trajet qui la menait, elle et Harry, à la maison. Aucun des deux n'osait parler.

La cérémonie avait été éprouvante pour Hermione. Quand elle était arrivée devant tout le monde avec sa magnifique robe au bras de Mr Weasley, elle avait cru tomber dans les pommes: tous ces yeux, inconnus pour la plupart, braqués sur elle. Elle l'avait difficilement supporté. Mais très vite, elle fut fascinée par Harry. Tout en arrivant vers lui, elle n'avait cessé de le fixer. D'ailleurs, il en avait fait autant.

Ensuite, il y avait eut les "échanges" de baguette. Hermione fut très étonnée de voir qu'on lui avait acheté une nouvelle baguette, pratiquement identique à celle qu'elle avait avant. Cette partie de la cérémonie consistait à mélanger les flux magiques des baguettes, symbole très fort de l'union de deux personnes. Dumbledore avait prononcé une sorte d'incantation qui provoqua des jets de lumières de couleurs multiples autour des deux "fiancés".

Après cela, Hermione et Harry avaient du lire à haute voix des serments d'allégeance et d'amour, ce que Hermione trouva ironique puisque Harry et elle ne se connaissaient même pas.

Enfin, juste avant les échanges d'alliances, Dumbledore avait entouré les poignets droits des jeunes gens avec un cordon blanc.

Quand Dumbledore avait officiellement annoncé qu'ils étaient mari et femme, Harry et Hermione s'étaient regardés un instant, pour guetter la réaction de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler car Mme Weasley, Néra et Ginny s'étaient jetées sur elle pour la féliciter; Rémus, Neville, Dean et Ernie en avaient fait autant pour Harry.

Et maintenant, tous deux étaient dans une calèche. Hermione regardait tantôt par la fenêtre, tantôt son alliance, mais évitait soigneusement de parler à Harry. Ce dernier en revanche ne cessait de lui lançait des coups d'œil et tenta même d'engager la conversation mais à chaque fois, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Finalement, voyant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux, il prit son courage à deux mains.

"- Nous serons bientôt arrivés," dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. _"Crétin, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre à dire"_ pensa-t-il après coup.

Hermione, surprise, leva les yeux vers lui et prit le temps de le regarder. Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant que ses yeux étaient verts. Voyant qu'il lui souriait légèrement, elle décida de parler à son tour:

"- Je n'ai pas vu mes affaires dans la calèche."

"- Oui. Elles ont été directement envoyées à la maison."

"- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait la même chose?"

"- Parce que…Pour que ce soit un peu plus…euh…dans la tradition."

"- Ah, très bien."

Un silence de mort retomba d'un coup. _"Au moins, on s'est adressé la parole avant d'être arrivé"_ pensa Hermione. _"En tout cas, il a l'air adorable comme Ginny me l'avait dit. Et j'adore le son de sa voix"._

La calèche tourna brusquement à gauche et Hermione remarqua une immense demeure devant elle. Elle en était bouche bée.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Harry.

"- Non. C'est juste que…elle est vraiment grande. Vous deviez vous ennuyer tout seul ici."

"- En fait, je ne suis pas seul. Il y a deux elfes de maison, Winky et Dobby."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié la façon dont ces êtres étaient traitées, mais préféra se taire.

Quand la calèche s'immobilisa devant le perron, Harry aida Hermione à sortir. Ils entrèrent et les deux elfes les attendaient devant le grand escalier de pierre qui menait au premier étage. Quand ils virent Hermione, ils s'inclinèrent et dirent en cœur:

"- Bienvenue Madame!"

"- Merci," répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

"- Les affaires de Madame ont été menées au premier," dit Dobby.

"- Bien," dit Harry. "Allons-y."

Il mit une main dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'inciter à monter. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et entrèrent.

"-Voilà. C'est ici que vous dormirez," dit Harry.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

"- Je vais dormir ici…Seule.

Elle était confuse. En tant que mari et femme, elle avait imaginé que…

"- Je …J'ai pensé..." ce fut au tour de Harry d'être gêné. "Comme nous ne sommes pas vraiment…euh…ensemble..."

Hermione le coupa.

"- Oh oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi. Ce sera très bien."

Elle entra un peu plus dans la chambre et vit ses bagages.

"- Je vais vous laisser vous installer," dit Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé. "Bonne nuit."

"-Merci, à vous aussi."

Et il sortit, laissant Hermione déballer ses affaires.

**o†o†O†o†o**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, car n'oiublier pas que les reviews sont notre seul salaire!

RDV au prochain chapitre avec Stellmaria

Amicalement,

Lucy Kinkirk


	6. Début de vie de couple et faux semblants

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourront nous améliorer !

NOUS REMERCIONS SINCÈREMENT TOUS LES REVIEWEURS!

†**-Note de Stellmaria-†**

Je tiens moi aussi à m'excuser si la fic n'est pas publiée très souvent...

Mais comme vous la savez, il s'agit d'une fic commune, et je préfère de mon côté me concentrer aussi sur mes autres fic, et Lucy, sur le bac, qui approche pour elle à grands pas (moi ça va, j'ai encore quelques années devant moi!)

En tout cas, je remercie encore Lucy d'avoir accepté que je fasse cette fic avec elle, car il ne s'agissait au début que d'un défi, qui me plaisait, mais que je ne pensais pas pouvoir mener à bien toute seule! Merci!

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 5: Début de vie de couple et faux semblants...-†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

_"- Je vais vous laisser vous installer," dit Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé. "Bonne nuit."_

_"-Merci, à vous aussi."_

_Et il sortit, laissant Hermione déballer ses affaires._

**o†o†O†o†o**

La jeune fille soupira profondément. Les centaines de scénarios catastrophe qu'elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer sur son mariage ne s'étaient, fort heureusement, pas produits.

_Tant mieux! À force de m'imaginer qu'Harry n'était qu'une espèce d'homme n'ayant aucun ordre moral et civique, j'avais presque fini par m'en persuader!_

Elle regrettait toutefois un peu que, pour son mari, elle ne soit que quelqu'un chargée de sa protection, et rien de plus, mais elle était quand même touchée par son attention. Attention qui lui semblait signifier clairement qu'Harry ne voulait pas approfondir leur relation.

"- Bah, je m'en passerai, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais..."

Sur ces sages paroles, elle entreprit d'oter sa robe. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se coucha sur un lit bien plus confortable que tous ceux qu'elle avait utilisé jusque là, si l'on oubliait les moelleux lits à baldaquins de Poudlard.

_Poudlard..._

Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, mais c'est pourtant ce souvenir qui lui avait donné la force de s'accrocher, désespéremment, à la vie, de la prendre telle qu'elle était, avec ses joies, ses peines et ses douleurs... Son collège renfermait les meilleurs souvenirs de sa courte existence. Elle était allée à Griffondor, et c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré celle qui n'avait pas tardé à devenir sa meilleure amie. Ginny Weasley.

Hermione avait toujours été très versée dans ses études, d'abord pour prouver que malgré son ascendance, elle était tout aussi digne que les autres d'étudier à Poudlard, et ensuite, car dans le monde moldu, l'enseignement était un privilège réservé aux hommes, seules quelques femmes de haut rang pouvaient accéder à un semblant d'éducation intellectuelle, ce qui leur évitait de ne connaître que les bonnes manières.

Cependant, bien que la jeune sorcière fût dans un premier temps très appliquée en ce qui concernait le réglement, après s'être liée d'amitié avec Ginny, les deux jeunes filles accumulaient les excursions nocturnes, accompagnées de leur amie serdaigle, une certaine Luna Lovegood.

_Luna..._

Son amie lui manquait. La jeune femme blonde avait toujours eu le chic de rendre des situations effroyables particulièrement désopilantes et incongrues. Mais Luna n'était plus. Elle aussi s'était faite tuée. Comme tant d'autres...

Hermione essuya rageusement une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Maintenant, sa vie allait prendre un tout autre tourant. Après être passé du stade de paysanne à apprentie sorcière dans une des meilleures écoles, pour finir serveuse dans un bar miteux, elle allait enfin commencer réellement sa vie. Maintenant, elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, Pauvre orpheline persecutée par les deux mondes entre lesquels elle était partagée, sorcière privée de ses pouvoirs, mais Lady Hermione Potter, grande dame de l'aristocratie. Et ceci, rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Elle pourrait recommncer à exercer ses pouvoirs, à cesser de craindre les autres sans arrêt.

Une renaissance en quelques sortes. Bien sûr il y a avait aussi de nombreux désagréments, mais la jeune femme préféra ne pas y songer, et elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil un sourire serein et confiant accroché aux lèvres. Ne dit-on pas après tout que la nuit porte conseil?

**o†o†O†o†o**

Une douleur lancinante au dos réveilla Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et remonta ses lunettes qui avaient un peu glissé sur son nez. Il s'était endormi dans son petit salon bleu, sans conteste son préféré.

Il se redressa lentement et se massa les tempes. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui racler la peau. Mettant sa main devant son visage, il pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un mince anneau d'or orné de gravures et de deux émeraudes vertes. Son alliance.

_Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve?..._

Le jeune marié fut sorti de ses réflexions par un bruit sourd qui retentit à l'étage du dessous. Saisissant sa baguette, il descendit les escaliers au pas de course et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'Hermione était en train de se débattre d'un air furieux contre la paire de soulier qu'il lui avait acheté, et qui comportait de nombreux lacets. Lacets qui venaient de la faire tomber.

"- Avez-vous besoin d'aide Hermione?" demanda l'auror.

Celle-ci, s'appercevant de sa présence, se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Oui, merci je vais très bien, et bonjour à vous aussi!" s'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

Harry leva les sourcils d'un air surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

"- Laissez tomber..." soupira la jeune femme. "Je suis juste un peu énervée contre ces fichues chaussures. Non mais, a-t-on idée de mettre un tel nombre de lacets? C'est inhumain! Et à quoi cela peut-il bien servir? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, et je trouve cela ridicule et affreusement compliqué à mettre..."

Le jeune Potter équarquillait à présent les yeux devant le flot de paroles que débitait la jeune femme. Lui qui s'était habitué à sa solitude et au silence, et qui n'était pas d'un naturel très bavard allait devoir endurer cela tous les jours! Il inspira profondément et tendit sa main à Hermione qui s'en saisit, afin de se relever.

"- Winky ne vous a-t-elle pas aidé à vous habiller?"

"- Comme si je n'étais pas capable de m'habiller seule! Vous en avez de drôles d'idées!"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait non seulement devoir faire rattraper son enseignement magique à Hermione, mais en plus il devrait lui enseigner les bonnes manières!

Hermione demanda subittement:

"- Vu que nous sommes seuls, me permettriez-vous de marcher nus-pieds? Je sais que ce n'est guère d'usage dans _votre_ milieu, mais comme il n'y a personne pour nous juger... Quoique je me fiche éperdumment des autres, c'est pour vous que je dis ça et..."

"- Faites comme il vous plaira." la coupa Harry, n'en pouvant plus.

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que la jeune femme avait un tel caractère. Elle était aussi jolie que de mauvaise humeur. Un cadeau empoisonné.

Hermione, sentant le changement de ton de son mari, compris que ses sautes d'humeur ne seraient pas acceptées aussi facilement ici que chez Mr Finnigan, qui lui, au contraire, s'en amusait. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Comment avait-elle pu se comporter de la sorte avec Harry Potter? Certes, ils étaient mariés, mais seulement sur le papier. Il n'y avait eu ni banquet, ni nuit de nocs, ni voyage, à peine avaient-ils échangé quelques mots. Hermione murmura, comme ne petite fille prise en faute:

"- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement... Je... j'ai... Disons que je ne suis pas encore bien adaptée aux coutumes de votre milieu... Je vais essayer d'oublier mon comportement d'autrefois..."

Harry se tourna vers elle, d'un air attendri et amusé.

"- Ce n'est rien, ne changez pas... Votre attitude m'a certes déconcerté, mais à vrai dire, il me fait du bien, me rappelle que l'humanité, la simplicité, la sincérité et le naturel existent. Car aucune de ces qualités n'existe en mon milieu, donc par pitié, ne les effacez pas, gardez-les, et peut-être qu'un jour moi aussi je pourrais redevenir humain, vivant."

Il s'étonnait lui-même. Jamais il n'avait prononcé autant de mots. Mais Hermione l'intriguait, elle le touchait, et il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Leur cohabitation serait peut-être moins sanglante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il lui sourit doucement, puis lui offrit son bras et la guida à travers l'immense demeure en direction de la salle à manger.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que le jeune "couple" cohabitait, plus ou moins houleusement. Un bel après-midi d'août, alors qu'ils étaient occupés, une fois n'est pas coutume, à entretenir une joute verbale...

"- Je trouve cela honteux qu'ils n'aient aucun salaire..."

"- Mais ce sont des elfes, ils aiment cela..."

"- Un minimum de reconnaissance envers leur dévouement ne vous arracherait pas les tripes! Un petit merci, une journée de repos, quelque chose d'autre que de les traiter comme dela vermine! Vermine que vous êtes bien content d'avoir à votre service, je me trompe?..."

"- Ils seraient non pas réjouis mais blessés dans leur orgueil et leur fierté d'elfe si je leur payais un salaire..."

"- Ce sont des êtres vivants et..."

... Quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air surpris, mettant leur querelle de côté pour le moment. L'auror aida la jeune femme à enfiler ses souliers, celle-ci ayant pris l'habitude se promener pieds nus, puis elle prit son bras et ils allèrent ensemble dans le vaste vestibule, affichant une mine de couple épanoui.

Arrivés sur place, ils virent Dobby en train d'aider un jeune homme à aider sa cape, après quoi le visiteur relave la tête.

"- Bonjour Potter, mes hommages Madame..." murmura-t-il en s'inclinant.

La dame en question demeurait bouche bée. Ces cheveux d'un blond lunaire, ces yeux de saphir, cette peau de nacre et cette voix étonnament basse... Draco Malefoy! Son pire ennemi au collège de part ses origines et sa maison. Que faisait-il là? L'avait-il reconnue?

Apparemment non, car il lui fit un baise-main avant de parler Harry:

"- Je suis sincèrement désolé de te déranger pendant ton congé, mais je dois te transmettre des ordres du ministère..."

Son ton n'était pas vraiment amical, mais au moins n'était-il pas profondément hostile. Harry dit à Hermione:

"- Va dans le parc, je t'y rejoins après."

Hermione fut étonnée par ce tutoiment, puis se souvint qu'ils étaient censés être un couple au comble du bonheur. Elle fit une révérence à Mlefoy, qui lui la détaillait sans retenue, puis s'en fut, mal à l'aise.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur une couverture, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, et pris son mal en patience en attendant qu'Harry ne revienne, brûlante d'envie de lui poser des questions.

Il la rejoignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, semblant nerveux. Il s'assit près d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise au vu de leur brusque proximité. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rassurant, puis lui demanda:

"- Que vous voulait-il?..."

"- Hermione, pourrions-nous essyer de nous tutoyer, si cela ne Vous... Te... Dérange pas? Cela serait plus pratique... Du moins, cela nous éviterai de gaffer en public..."

"- Oh, bien sûr..." répondit la jeune femme, surprise.

Le silence plana quelques instants, aprs quoi Harry commença à parler.

"- Ce n'était rien de bien important, quelques dossiers. Par contre le ministre nous convie à une soirée chez lui..."

Hermione équarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, elle s'était toujours doutée que ce genre d'occasion arriverait, mais si vite... Cela l'effrayait un peu. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à s'entendre avec Harry, qu'en serait-il avec les autres? Elle s'imaginait seule et perdue au beau milieu d'une foule de sorciers, qui la regardaient, la jugeaient, chuchotant dans son dos...

Harry, voyant la jeune femme pâlir, compris son trouble et lui passa délicatement une main dans son dos. Elle sembla s'apaiser et il lui murmura:

"- Je resterai auprès de toi, n'aie pas peur..."

"- Je n'ai pas peur." répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Le survivant étouffa un rire amusé. Décidemment la jeune fille détestait admettre ses faiblesses. Elle poursuivit:

"- Malefoy n'a pas l'air de t'aimer..."

"- Comment connaîts-tu son nom?..."'

"- Oh... " répondit Hermione, évasive, "une vieille connaissance de Poudlard. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas reconnue..."

"- Ah... Et bien, c'est vrai que Malefoy ne m'aime pas trop, et c'est réciproque, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour être civilisés. Tout le contraire de son frère..."

"- Son frère?"

"- Oui, Damien Malefoy. Il était dans la même promotion que Ron et moi. Nous nous haïssons depuis notre première année, à Poudlard, et cela ne fait qu'empirer. Nous ne nous en cachons même pas. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre Draco, mais je ne l'aime pas. Lui non plus n'a rien de spécial contre moi, mais il doit être remonté par son frère... Et toi, quels étaient tes rapports avec lui, à Poudlard?..."

"- Catastrophiques..." répondit Hermione en souriant.

"- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une dent contre leur famille." dit Harry, amusé.

"- Et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être battue contre un Malefoy..."

"- Tu t'es battue contre Draco?"

"- Oui, en troisième année."

"- Raconte-moi tout..."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent leur après-midi se contant mutuellement leurs meilleurs souvenirs de Poudlard, chacun découvrant peu à peu un peu plus sur la vie de leur conjoint...

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans sa psychée. Décidémment elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus dans l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être magnifique.

Elle avait revêtu une longue robe bleu pervenche, largement évasée. Son haut était composé d'un corset étroitement serré sur sa poitrine et décoré de fines dentelles autrichiennes. Sa robe laissait ses épaules dorées découvertes, ce qui était du plus bel effet. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient relevés en une coiffure fort complexe, entrelaçant plusieurs rubans dans sa chevelure brune et en laissant quelques boucles retomber délicatement autour de son visage. Elle portait au doigt son alliance, décorée d'un fin saphir posé sur une monture d'or.

"- Je ne vais jamais y arriver..." soupira-t-elle.

"- Madame est parfaite, elle y arrivera sûrment... Winky n'a jamais vu plus belle femme que Madame..." s'exclama joyeusement l'elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé à se préparer.

Hermione sourit doucement.

"- Merci Winky, tu es adorable... J'espère que tu as raison..."

"- Sans vouloir paraître orgueilleuse madame, Winky pense qu'elle a raison! Mais Madame devrait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Monsieur l'attend dans le Hall"

"- Merci encore Winky!"

"- Passez une bonne soirée Madame!"

Hermione passa un léger châle de lin blanc sur ses épaules dénudées, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle longea rapidement les longs couloirs de sa demeure qu'elle avait appris à connaître, puis se retrouva en haut des escaliers.

En bas, Harry attendait sa femme. Entendant du bruit, il se retourna et demeura bouche-bée devant la beauté d'Hermione.

_Elle est... Magnifique..._

Se reprenant, il s'avança vers elle.

"- Tu en as mis du temps..."

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je discutais avec Winky."

"- Winky n'a pas à discuter avec toi. Elle t'a fait perdre ton temps. Je vais devoir la punir..."

"- Harry, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas! Tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts!"

"- Ce ne sont que des elfes."

"- Ce sont des êtres vivants." Répondit séchement Hermione.

_Il a un de ces dons pour me mettre hors de moi! Non mais quel... Égoïste!_

Hermione s'avança vers la porte d'entrée sans daigner lui adresser un regard. Il la rattrappa rapidement.

"- Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!"

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air surpis, mais encore fâché.

"- Tiens..."

Harry ouvrit une petite boîte de velour devant elle. À l'intérieur reposait une rivière de diamants et de saphirs. Hermione équarquilla les yeux. Elle n'osait imaginer le prix d'une telle merveille. Elle rougit brusquement et se mit à balbutier:

"- Oh... Mon dieu! Je... Je ne... c'est..."

"- Ce n'est rien." Répondit froidement Harry. "Il faut bien que je sois fier de ma femme..."

Hermione baissa les yeux, blessée. Depuis quelques jours, Harry se comportait de manière vraiment odieuse avec elle... Elle se retourna, laissant son mari lui passer le bijou et le nouer, puis pris son bras afin de le suivre jusqu'à leur carosse...

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de l'atmosphère étouffante de la demeure. Elle venait de sortir dans le parc afin de prendre l'air.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, et elle ignorait comment elle avait réussi à ne pas craquer. Tout d'abord, Harry l'avait présenté au ministre, Cornélius Fudge, qui l'avait assaillie de questions pleines de sous-entendus, attendant la moindre erreur de sa part.

Ensuite les invités avaient défilé pour voir la toute jeune Mrs Potter, cachant leur répulsion sous des sourires mielleux et débordants d'hypocrisie.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle étouffa un sanglot nerveux. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore engagée?...

Et Harry qui l'ignorait, qui devenait depuis quelques jours de plus en plus froid avec elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal?...

"- Alors Granger, on pleure?..." demanda une voix trainante.

Hermione releva vivement la tête. Devant elle une silhouette se découpait dans le clair de lune;. Bien qu'elle ne puisse voir son visage, elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre toutes.

"- Malefoy..." siffla-t-elle.

Elle se remit rapidement debout, prenant soin de ne pas abimer sa robe. Se retrouvant face au jeune homme, elle frissonna de dégoût en voyant sur ses lèvres son habituel petit sourire narquois.

"- Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé dans mes impressions. La délicieuse jeune épouse de ce crétin de Potter n'est autre que toi... Une misérable sang-de-bourbe... Venant de lui, je m'étais quand même attendu à mieux..."

Hermione serra convulsivement ses poings. Oh oui, elle mourrait d'envie de les balancer, comme elle l'avait fait dans son enfance, à la figure de cette sale fouine prétentieuse...

Mais la situation avait changé, elle avait changé, il avait changé, le décor avait changé. Elle n'avait plus treize ans, lui non plus. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, et la rivalité les opposant n'était plus la même, ce n'était plus celle griffondor/serpentard, mais une rivalité entre êtres humains, entre deux camps, entre deux haines réciproques...

"- Tu n'as pas changé... Toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux... Un parfait petit mangemort j'imagine..."

Un éclat traversa les yeux clairs de Draco.

"- En effet, tu ne te trompes pas... Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que j'ai à chaque fois que je tue un de tes semblables... Que je les entends me supplier, réclamer ma grâce ou s'efforcer de protéger ceux qui leur sont chers... Ce ne sont que des faibles."

"- Bien sûr, toi tu n'as personne à qui t'attacher, personne à aimer... Tu es si... détestable, haîssable..."

Le jeune lord s'appuya contre le chêne sous lequel Hermione s'était précédemment assise.

"- Tu as raison, comme toujours... Non, je n'ai personne, et vois-tu, ce n'est pas cela qui va me gêner. Il n'y a que les faibles qui s'attachent."

"- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais profondément mauvais..." répondit hargneusement Hermione.

"- Le mal, le bien... Quelles futilités... Autant ressortir les vieux contes de fées. Cela n'existe pas. Seul le pouvoir existe, et ceux qui sont assez inteligent pour le convoiter et ne pas s'encombrer de poids lourds..."

"- C'est vrai que ressembler à un serpent décharné avec des yeux d'albinos est une merveilleuse perspective d'avenir..."

"- Ttt... Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé Granger, ou plutôt devrais-je dire,_ Lady Potter_..." remarqua ironiquement le jeune homme." Par contre, physiquement, tu n'es pas trop mal pour une pestiférée, une sang-de-bourbe... Tu ne serais pas mariée, je t'aurais fait l'honneur de partager ma couche... Une nuit..." siffla-t-il perversement.

Il leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue.

"- Ne me touche pas!" s'écria-t-elle.

"- Voyons _Lady_, tu es si peureuse? Je ne t'imaginais pas comme cela... Tu paraîtrais presque humaine... " murmura-t-il en se collant à elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux dégoutés.

_Non, pas encore... Non, pitié..._

Soudain le poids que le jeune homme faisait peser sur sa poitrine s'affaissa. Elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Harry venait d'assomer Malefoy et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

Hermione se jeta alors dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que son mari la serrait doucement, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, il transplana au Manoir Potter.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione se réveilla. Elle se trouvait allongée dans son lit, et la lumière du jour filtrait entre les rideaux entrouverts de sa fenêtre. À côté de son lit se trouvait un bouquet de roses blanches et un petit mot.

Elle le saisit et le lu.

_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu t'es remise de tes émotions d'hier. Pour ma part, je dois retourner au Ministère. Je tacherai de m'occuper de Draco. Comme je dois à présent reprendre mon travail, j'ai demandé à ton amie (Néra?) de venir s'occuper de toi. Je l'ai engagée. De plus, d'ici quelques jours, tu vas commencr à recevoir tes cours particuliers pour ton rattrapage. Je reviens ce soir vers 18h00._

_Bien à toi._

_Harry._

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

_Il pourrait au moins faire un effort d'amabilité._

Elle songea à l'incident de la veille et eu du mal à contenir les tremblements qui venaient de s'emparer d'elle. Non, elle ne voulait plus revivre cela.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se rappela que Néra allait bientôt arriver et qu'elle se devait de bien accueillir son amie.

C'est donc ragaillardie par cette pensée qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, où un bain préparé à l'avance par Winky l'attendait.

**o†o†O†o†o**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Pour les fans de Dray et bien, moi-même l'aimant bien, ça me fend le coeur de le traumatiser... Mais bon, il n'est pas le perso central de la fic, et il faut bien un emmerdeur (en plus de Fudge)

Et puis, on l'aime bien en bad boy Dray, non?

Alors, pourquoi Harry est-il si froid?

Quel est donc le souvenir qu'Hermione ne souhaite pas revivre?

Je vous sens curieux (ses)!lol!

Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer, car n'oublier pas que les reviews sont notre seul salaire!

RDV au prochain chapitre avec Lucy

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	7. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquil

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourront nous améliorer !

NOUS REMERCIONS SINCÈREMENT TOUS LES REVIEWEURS!

†**-Note des auteurs-†**

Nous tenons à nous excuser de ne pas avoir publié la fic depuis longtemps. Vous pouvez nous croire, nous en sommes toutes deux sincèrement désolées.

Ceci n'était pas par manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt dû aux grandes vacances, qui coupent à chaque fois, et nous en sommes convaincues, les fics.

De plus, cet été, Lucy a déménagé pour aller s'installer à Dijon, où elle va entrer en fac. Vous comprenez donc qu'elle n'ait pas pu écrire. Quant à Stellmaria, elle n'était tout simplement jamais chez elle, et le plus souvent à l'étranger, où vous en conviendreez, il devient dur de poursuivre les fics...

En espérant que vous nous pardonnerez, voici le sixième chapitre!

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 6: La vie n'est _pas_ un long fleuve tranquille...-†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

Deux mois. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Hermione avait épousé Harry Potter. Deux mois qu'ils partageaient la même maison et malheureusement, rien ne changeait : leur relation était toujours tendue. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se disputent pour une raison ou pour une autre : Hermione critiquait Harry sur sa manière de traiter les elfes de maison ; Harry reprochait à Hermione son mauvais caractère. Du coup, parfois, ils passaient des journées entières à ne plus se parler, à s'éviter pour empêcher qu'un conflit n'éclate.

De plus, la jeune femme s'ennuyait dans cette grande maison. La vie au village n'était pas le paradis, loin de là, mais au moins, elle était occupée toute la journée. Les premiers temps, elle partait se promener, explorer les environs mais à force, elle connaissait le coin par cœur. Et Harry lui avait recommandé de ne pas aller se promener en ville toute seule ; si elle avait une course urgente à y faire, il préférait qu'elle l'attende. Il prétextait une insécurité grandissante et il n'avait pas tout à faire tort : il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que quelqu'un ne disparaisse et cela même en plein jour.

Heureusement pour Hermione, Néra était là, mais pas tout le temps. Harry l'avait fait venir dans le domaine en lui promettant de la nourrir et de loger mais en échange, elle devait s'occuper du jardin et des haies, tâches que les elfes de maison ne savaient pas faire correctement. Cependant, Néra devait quand même gagner de l'argent et, peu de temps après, elle avait trouvé un travail de serveuse dans un petit restaurant en ville.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione aida Néra à entretenir le jardin, cette dernière étant rentrée plus tôt de son travail.

"- Arrête de t'en faire pour moi Hermione!" dit Néra, agacée." Je t'assure que tout va bien. L'ambiance au restaurant est beaucoup plus joyeuse que dans le pub du village. Cela n'a rien à voir! Bon c'est vrai, il y a quand même quelques énergumènes mais c'est tout."

"- J'espère. Et tu as un bon salaire au moins?" demanda Hermione.

"- Oui. Enfin, le salaire est plus bas que dans la plupart des restaurants de la ville mais je n'ai aucun loyer à payer, ni aucune nourriture. Cela me suffit largement pour acheter des vêtements. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il me faut une nouvelle robe. Je dois aller en ville pour acheter du tissu. Tu viens avec moi ?"

Hermione soupira.

"- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je dois rester le plus possible à la maison pour ma sécurité. Et celle d'Harry."

"- Tu sais, je me demande si tu ne t'es pas faite avoir dans cette histoire."

"- Comment ça ?" demanda Hermione, étonnée.

"- Et bien, Mr Weasley t'avait promis une vie meilleure et... Attend je n'ai pas dit que l'ancienne était fantastique," ajouta précipitamment Néra en voyant l'air désapprobateur de Hermione," mais au moins, tu étais libre de tes mouvements."

"- Je ne veux pas déclencher une autre dispute: S'il apprend que je suis sortie sans le prévenir et sans lui, il va s'énerver."

"- Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire."

"- Dobby lui dira. Il y est contraint. En plus, ces temps-ci, les disputes se font rares. Sûrement parce que Harry est préoccupé par son travail."

"- Au fond, il t'aime bien," dit Néra avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione sourit à son tour.

"- A-t-il vraiment le choix ?"

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione se réveilla tardivement ce jour-là. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle s'apprêta à prendre son petit déjeuner, seule comme d'habitude, mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, elle eut une surprise.

"- Bonjour."

C'était Harry. Il déjeunait.

"- Bonjour," répliqua Hermione, étonnée. "Mais… Tu n'es pas au Ministère?..."

"- Non, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de prendre un jour de congé."

"- Tu es malade?" demanda Hermione en allant s'asseoir.

"- Non plus," - Il but une gorgée de café - " Mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler qui traîne depuis un moment. En rapport à toi."

Hermione prit un air suspicieux.

"- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Ce n'est rien de grave. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que je commence à t'entraîner. Et qui dit entraînement dit baguette magique."

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudain.

"- Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse !"

Harry acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Hermione.

"- Nous y allons aujourd'hui !"

Harry eut un petit sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient au Chaudron Baveur, le pub qui cachait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Ils se dirigèrent dans une arrière-salle qui dissimulait un haut mur de briques noires. Harry tapota sur plusieurs briques et, petit à petit, le mur s'ouvrit pour révéler une longue rue emplie de monde.

Hermione se rappela alors le premier jour où elle y était venue: deux jours auparavant, un homme du Ministère de la Magie était venu lui annoncer, ainsi qu'à ses parents qu'elle était une sorcière. Puis, un dénommé Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, avait eu pour « mission » de l'accompagner pour acheter ses fournitures.

Hermione redécouvrait le Chemin de Traverse: elle avait oublié les odeurs de café s'émanant de la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, les hululements des chouettes et des hiboux provenants de la ménagerie magique. Au loin, elle put bientôt apercevoir l'enseigne de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Harry n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés sur le Chemin de Traverse. La voir s'émerveiller comme une enfant lui faisait oublier pendant un instant les temps difficiles auxquels le monde la magie était confronté, auxquels lui-même était confronté. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

"- Viens, entrons," dit Harry en posant sa main dans le dos d'Hermione pour la guider dans le magasin spécialisé dans la vente et la fabrication de baguettes magiques: Chez Ollivander.

L'ouverture de la porte enclencha le tintement d'une petite cloche et, quelques secondes plus tard, une échelle glissa le long des étagères pour révéler un homme d'un certain âge perché tout en haut.

"- Ah! Monsieur Potter. " - Il chuchotait presque. - " Jamais je n'aurais cru vous revoir un jour. À quand remonte notre dernière rencontre?"

Il était maintenant descendu de l'échelle et se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

"- Quelques semaines avant mon entrée à Poudlard, je crois."

"- Si longtemps. " - Il sembla réfléchir un instant. - " Oui. Quatorze ans déjà. " - Il reprit ses esprits. - " Mais que me vaut cette visite ?"

Son regard se posa pour la première fois sur Hermione qui était restée en retrait jusque-là.

" -Oh ! Je suppose que cette charmante jeune fille est Madame Potter."

"- Oui," dit Hermione en souriant et plutôt gênée. " Bonjour."

"- Je me souviens de vous. Bien sûr, je me souviens de toutes les personnes qui sont venues dans mon magasin. Bois de rosier, 15,5 cm et crin de licorne si mes souvenirs sont exacts."

Hermione acquiesça.

"- Très belle baguette," ajouta Mr Ollivander. " Dommage qu'elle fut détruite."

Un silence pesant s'installa et ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole.

"- C'est justement pour remplacer sa baguette que nous sommes ici."

M. Ollivander disparut alors parmi ses étagères. Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui contemplait d'un air vague des objets disposés sur le sol, en vrac.

"- Ça va aller ?" Lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"- Bien sûr. C'est juste que, venir ici me rappelle tellement de bons souvenirs … et des mauvais aussi."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, silencieux, mais furent interrompus par M. Ollivander.

"- Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que cette baguette vous conviendra parfaitement." Il la sortit de la boîte et la tendit à Hermione. " Bois de cerisier, 16 cm et nerf de cœur de dragon."

Et effectivement, quand Hermione essaya sa baguette, celle-ci lui convint parfaitement. Harry paya et ils sortirent. Hermione prit la direction pour sortir du Chemin de Traverse, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais Harry l'interpella.

"- Non. Pas par là."

Hermione leva un sourcil et demanda:

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que j'ai une autre surprise pour toi."

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena en direction de la Ménagerie Magique. Ils entrèrent et Hermione regarda Harry, interdite.

"- Ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi d'être seule à la maison toute la journée," dit Harry. "Alors je pense qu'un animal serait le bienvenu."

"- Comment… " - elle souffla et ajouta - " Néra. C'est elle qui te l'a dit."

"- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé comment tu supportais la vie ici. On ne se voit pas très souvent en ce moment, à cause des attaques, et je sais que si je te l'avais demandé, tu m'aurais répondu que tout allait bien alors…"

Une femme assez enveloppée et âgée arriva.

"- Puis-je vous être utile?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Non merci, nous regardons," dit Harry.

La femme repartit alors dans l'arrière-boutique.

"- Je peux choisir ce que je veux?" demanda Hermione à Harry.

"- Oui."

Ils firent le tour du magasin. Ils passèrent d'abord devant les rongeurs et les batraciens mais Hermione n'avait jamais été particulièrement attirée par ces animaux. Ils arrivèrent devant les chouettes et les hiboux quand Hermione vit un énorme chat orange allongé sur une des cages.

"- Excusez-moi madame" appela Hermione.

"- Oui?"

"- Ce chat est-il à vendre?"

"- Vous le voulez?"

Hermione acquiesça. La vieille femme eut alors un grand sourire.

"- Oh mon Dieu ! Cela fait des années que ce pauvre Pattenrond est ici. Personne n'en a jamais voulu."

« _On se demande bien pourquoi_ » se dit Harry en voyant le museau aplatit du félin.

"- Et bien moi," répondit Hermione, " je le prends."

"- On dirait qu'il a frappé un mur de plein fouet," dit Harry en regardant le chat, une fois sortis du magasin.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras.

"- Ne te moque pas ! Il est adorable. N'est ce pas Pattenrond ?"

Le chat se mit à ronronner dans les bras de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

"- En tout cas… merci," dit Hermione.

"- Pas de quoi."

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien. Pour une fois, il n'y eu aucune tension entre les jeunes mariés et cela faisait longtemps que chacun d'eux n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment : Harry avait emmené Hermione dans le Londres moldu pour déjeuner mais aussi pour qu'elle se fasse faire de nouvelles robes.

"- Ne le prends surtout pas mal," avait dit Harry," mais la plupart de tes robes sont dans un sale état."

"- Je ne le prends pas mal, rassure-toi," avait répondu Hermione." Elles datent d'au moins trois ans et mon travail au pub du village ne les a pas arrangées"

Le lendemain, Hermione raconta à Néra sa journée. Il était tard, aux alentours de 21h et Harry avait prévenu Hermione qu'il ne rentrerai pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit. Hermione était donc venue rejoindre Néra dans sa petite maison.

"- Il t'a emmené mangé chez Tiffany's!" s'exclama Néra. "Mais c'est l'un des restaurants les plus chers et les plus chics de la ville. C'est un endroit très prisé par la noblesse."

"- Je sais, je n'en revenais pas moi non plus. Si on m'avait dit un jour que ça m'arriverait."

"- Mais au fait, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés manger dans un endroit sorcier? La nourriture y est si mauvaise?"

"- Non," sourit Hermione." Il ne voulait qu'on soit dérangé. Déjà que j'étais très mal à l'aise au Chemin de Traverse: tout le monde me dévisageait!"

"- Et tu commences quand ton entraînemen?" demanda Néra.

"- Dès qu'Harry aura du temps libre à me consacrer. Ce qui n'est pas gagné si tu veux mon avis, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il a beaucoup de travail et le Ministre de la magie ainsi que ses collègues sont plus que jamais décidés à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La rafle du mois passé qu'Harry et ses hommes ont commandité a fait beaucoup de mal au camp adverse: 15 Mangemorts arrêtés dont 5 exécutés, ce n'est pas rien."

"- Et son mariage avec toi n'aide pas."

"- Je sais."

"- En tout cas, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais pour qu'il te fasse passer une journée comme celle-là, il ne peut que t'apprécier."

Néra avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage qui fut vite masqué par un long bâillement.

"- Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser," dit Hermione." À demain, et bonne nuit."

"- Oui, à toi aussi."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Harry se trouvait au Ministère, au Département de la Sécurité. Une tasse de café à la main, il contemplait un panneau où étaient accrochés les portraits des Mangemorts présumés: certains se trouvaient dans la catégorie « décédés », d'autres dans la colonne des « en fuite » tandis que d'autres étaient catalogués dans les « suspectés ». Il était tard, très tard et la fatigue et le stress le gagnaient. Il soupira et se cacha les yeux, tout en les frottant.

"- Tu devrais rentrer," dit une voix. C'était Ronald Weasley, collègue d'Harry mais avant tout son meilleur ami. Harry leva les yeux.

"- Non ça ira, merci."

"- Rester ici toute la nuit ne t'avancera à rien tu sais."

"- Tu peux parler, tu es là toi aussi."

"- Peut-être mais moi, je n'ai pas de femme qui m'attend à la maison, même si…" - il regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix - " ce n'est pas vraiment ta femme d'un point de vue sentimental."

"- J'ai déjà prévenu Hermione que je rentrerai tard."

"- J'insiste Harry. Je sais que je n'ai aucun ordre à te donner, après tout, c'est toi le chef, mais je te le dis en tant qu'ami. "

Harry posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le panneau des Mangemorts, soupira, posa sa tasse sur la table et dit:

"- Très bien. Tu as gagné."

Il s'appêta à sortir mais Ron le retint.

"- Au fait, tu as commencé à l'entraîner?"

"- Malheureusement non. Je n'ai pas le temps. Cela m'angoisse d'ailleurs, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment"

"- Oh tu sais, d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, Hermione est très débrouillarde. Elle sait se défendre toute seule, avec ou sans baguette. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle se rappelle de sorts utiles."

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Je te crois, surtout si elle se défend aussi bien qu'elle me crie dessus." - Lui aussi avait un petit sourire. - " Mais une fois que l'entraînement aura commencé, je serai plus rassuré."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione et Harry étaient à 5m l'un de l'autre, baguettes magiques à la main, chacun attendant la réaction de l'autre.

"_- RICTUSEMPRA_!" s'écria Hermione.

"- _EXPERLLIARMUS_!" Lança aussitôt Harry.

Le sort que Hermione avait lancé fit demi-tour, l'atteignit et la projeta avec force sur le sol. Elle se mit en position assise et regarda Harry d'un air désespéré.

"- Ça ne sert à rien. Tu perds ton temps. Cela va faire deux heures que nous sommes là et je ne t'ai pas atteint une seule fois!" dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione.

"- Tu n'as pas vraiment pratiqué la magie depuis presque 4 ans, c'est normal. Ce n'est que notre premier entraînement. En plus, je te rappelle que je suis plus âgé que toi et que je suis un Auror qualifié."

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

"- Et pour être honnête, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. La plupart du temps, tu as réussi à éviter mes pièges. Et puis, rien ne t'empêche de t'entraîner toute seule pendant la journée."

Il lui montra du doigt une table au fond de la salle, sur laquelle étaient posés des livres.

"- Ils pourront t'aider je pense. Ce sont mes livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que j'avais à Poudlard ainsi que ceux datant de ma formation d'Auror."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table et Hermione prit un livre au hasard.

"- Tu trouveras là-dedans des sorts et des enchantements utiles, que ce soit pour la défense ou pour l'attaque."

Tout en feuilletant les pages, Hermione sembla s'émerveiller.

"- Bon, je dois y aller," dit Harry.

"- Pourquoi?" Hermione fut un peu déçue.

"- Je dois voir Dumbledore."

"- Rien de grave au moins ?"

"- Non, non. C'est la routine. Je vais le voir chaque mois: il m'apprend à fermer mon esprit contre des agressions extérieures, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Il m'aide aussi à pénétrer dans la conscience des individus."

"- Tu pratiques l'Occlumencie?" demanda Hermione d'un ton étonné où pointait surtout la méfiance." Et la Légilimencie?"

Harry avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. Je le fais seulement sur les suspects que j'arrête, jamais sur mes proches."

"- Oh! Très bien." Et elle se mit de nouveau à feuilleter le livre." À plus tard alors."

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Hermione l'interpella.

"- Au fait…Euh…Maintenant que j'ai ma baguette, je me demandais s'il serait possible…"

Harry l'interrompit, avec un ton assez dur.

"- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sortes seule dehors. Surtout en ce moment."

"- Je sais," répliqua Hermione avec agacement." Mais je peux me défendre."

Harry regarda Hermione avec des yeux plutôt froids et sévères.

"- Tu veux aller où?"

"- Je ne sais pas. En ville faire les magasins… Et j'aimerais bien aller voir Néra au restaurant de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de lui parler."

Hermione savait très bien qu'en abordant le sujet, elle mettrait Harry en colère, mais elle soutint son regard pour lui montrer qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller. Harry, quant à lui, réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes.

"- J'accepte" - Hermione se mit à sourire - " _mais_ il ne faut pas que cela devienne une habitude, tu ne sors pas de la maison plus de deux heures et tu préviens Dobby et Winky. On est bien d'accord ?"

Hermione acquiesça.

"- Bon, à tout à l'heure." Et il ferma la porte.

**o†o†O†o†o**

À des kilomètres de là, deux hommes, l'un accroupit devant l'autre, discutaient.

"- Tu as bien compris ta mission Dolohov?" demanda l'homme qui était debout.

"- Oui Maître," répondit le dénommé Dolohov.

"- Je n'accepterai aucune erreur! Depuis que Potter a épousé cette Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre. Je ne peux plus agir à ma guise. Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle ! Non seulement je l'affaiblirai magiquement, mais je l'atteindrais aussi psychologiquement."

"- Tout se passera bien Maître."

"- Ce plan _doit _marcher!"

"- Maître, dois-je vous apporter la fille ou dois-je la tuer sur le champ ?"

"- Tue-la immédiatement. Tu n'auras aucun problème. Et fais en sorte que son corps soit bien visible pour notre cher ami."

"- Oui Maître."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Harry et Hermione dînaient dans un silence complet. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et dit :

"- Dobby m'a prévenu cet après-midi que tu étais allée en ville." Son ton était quelque peu accusateur.

"- Ah oui! C'est vrai. Je suis allée rendre visite à Néra au restaurant." Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Harry." Je n'y suis restée à peine une heure alors arrête de faire cette tête ! Et tout s'est bien passé… À moins bien sûr que tu aies changé d'avis."

"- Si je… "

La dispute fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Dobby.

"- Monsieur. Dobby est désolé de vous déranger Monsieur, mais Dobby a un message pour vous: vous devez vous rendre immédiatement au Ministère. C'est urgent."

Harry se leva d'un bond et avant de sortir, lança un regard désapprobateur à Hermione.

À peine fut-il entré dans son service que Ron se précipita sur lui.

"- Harry! On nous a signalé une forte activité des Forces du Mal près de Birmingham! On n'attendait plus que toi!

"- Que se passe-t-il exactement?" Demanda Harry précipitamment.

"- Apparemment, des Mangemorts attaqueraient des moldus."

"- Combien sont-ils?"

"- On ne sait pas."

"- Très bien, plus le temps d'attendre. On y va tout de suite. Tout le monde, allez!"

Tous transplanèrent à l'endroit indiqué mais une fois sur place, ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'une usine vide, silencieuse.

"- Je …Je ne comprends pas," dit l'un des Aurors.

"- Ils ont dû être prévenus de notre arrivée," dit un autre." Soit ils se sont enfuis, soit ils se cachent pour nous prendre par surprise."

Harry, lui, ne semblait croire à aucune de ces hypothèses. Ron vit sa contrariété.

"- Harry ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?"

Harry commença à faire non de la tête mais fut soudain frappé d'horreur.

"- Oh non!"

"- Quoi?"

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami.

"- Hermione!"

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione fulminait dans sa chambre. Quand Harry fut parti, elle n'avait pas pris pas la peine de finir son dîner et était montée directement se coucher. Elle parlait à Pattenrond, lové sur un des oreillers.

"- Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il! Un moment il dit blanc et l'instant d'après il dit noir! Ah mais, je te le dis Pattenrond, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je ferais ce que je veux quand je le veux et où je le veux, que cela lui plaise ou non!"

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de pot de fleurs brisé. Cela provenait du jardin, à l'opposé de la maison de Néra. Elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier mais un autre bruit survint. Elle descendit, sa baguette magique dans la main.

"- _LUMOS_! Néra, c'est toi?"

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais aperçut une silhouette se déplacer.

"- Néra? Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

La silhouette s'immobilisa plus loin, près d'un arbre. Hermione s'approcha lentement, sa main droite serrant fermement sa baguette.

"- Néra?"

"- J'ai bien peur que non."

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. « _Cette voix_ ».

"- Alors, contente de me revoir?" Un homme parlait, encapuchonné dans un long manteau noir.

"- Non," dit faiblement Hermione, tout en reculant.

"- Et si!"

Hermione avait heurté un autre homme en voulant s'éloigner du premier. Il la saisit par les bras, de façon à ce que le premier puisse s'en approcher. Il enleva sa capuche et révéla le visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un large sourire aux lèvres. Hermione était paralysée, elle n'arrivait pas à crier.

"- Je crois qu'elle se souvient de toi, Antonin," dit le second d'un ton moqueur.

Soudain, tous trois entendirent un feulement. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent un gros chat orange cracher, ses poils dressés sur son échine. Cela eut pour effet de sortir Hermione de sa paralysie: elle tapa de toutes ses forces sur le pied du deuxième homme et poussa Dolohov. Très vite, les deux Mangemorts lui lancèrent des sorts, qu'elle repoussa. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière un arbre du jardin et essayait tant bien que mal de repousser ses assaillants.

"- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça!" Lança Dolohov."_ ENDOLORIS_!"

Hermione réussit à éviter le sort mais malheureusement pas l' «_Experllliarmus_ » de l'autre homme. Elle atterrit cinq mètres plus loin, étalée sur le dos.

"- _AVIS_!" s'écria Hermione et celui qui l'avait touché se retrouva attaqué par des oiseaux.

Dolohov leva d'un geste théâtral sa baguette en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci savait que c'était fini et elle ferma les yeux.

"-_AVAD…_" Commença le Mangemort, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de visiteurs qui venaient de transplaner.

Hermione leva la tête et aperçut Harry dont le visage était déformé par la fureur, ainsi que plusieurs hommes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dolohov qui transplana immédiatement. Harry se précipita vers Hermione.

"- Ca va?" demanda-t-il, affolé." Tu n'as rien?"

"- Non, je ne crois pas."

Il l'aida à se relever, mais une douleur la lança dans sa cheville.

"- Aïe!" dit Hermione." J'ai dû me fouler la cheville."

"- Tu as des marques de brûlures aussi. Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste." Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui avaient appréhendé le Mangemort attaqué par les oiseaux." Restez ici! Ron, va au Ministère!"

Il transplana aussitôt avec Hermione à l'hôpital. Une infirmière lui guérit ses blessures en un temps record. Une fois partie, Harry demanda à Hermione:

"- Que s'est-il passé? Comment ont-ils fait pour entrer dans la maison?"

"- Ils ne se pas entrés. J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres dans le jardin alors je suis descendue en pensant que c'était Néra " - elle écarquilla les yeux avec horreur - " oh mon Dieu Néra!"

"- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a sûrement pas fini son service au restaurant."

Hermione s'apaisa quelque peu. Un long silence s'installa: Hermione assise sur un lit et Harry debout devant elle. Hermione regardait d'un air vague et un peu effrayé la porte de la salle.

« _C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar! Moi qui croyait ne plus le revoir! Moi qui croyais que tout était fini!_ »

Harry avait remarqué son attitude.

"- Ça ne va pas?" demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, comme si elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle ne répondit pas.

"- Hermione?"

"- Oh…euh…Oui, ça va merci."

Harry l'observa d'un air suspicieux et la regarda dans les yeux.

"- Tu mens." Son ton était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, comprenant ce qu'il faisait.

"- Tu n'as pas le droit!" dit-elle, énervée." Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans mon esprit."

"- Tu me caches quelque chose! Je le sais. Dis-moi ce que c'est!"

"- Je ne cache rien du tout! Je veux rentrer!"

"- Pas avant que…"

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ron, essoufflé.

"- Harry! Fudge veut te voir!"

"- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas le moment."

"- Désolé."

"- Très bien." - il se tourna vers Hermione - " Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Je serais plus tranquille si tu n'es pas seule. Je vais demander à Remus, un ami à moi, de venir avec toi à la maison."

Hermione acquiesça sans broncher, trop contente de changer de conversation.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione était assise sur son lit depuis à peine quelques minutes quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Remus, l'homme qui l'avait raccompagné chez elle.

"- Je suis désolé, je sais que vous devez être fatiguée mais j'aimerais vous parler."

Hermione le laissa entrer.

"- Je connais Harry depuis pas mal de temps, depuis plus de 10 ans pour être exact. Il a vécu des moments difficiles, même trop compte tenu de son âge. Il lui arrive parfois, à cause de cela, de réagir un peu trop brutalement."

"- Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela?" demanda Hermione, intriguée.

"- Je suis en quelque sorte, un oncle pour Harry, un confident et il m'a dit que votre cohabitation engendrait des disputes parfois."

"- Nous avons des caractères très différents et ni lui ni moi ne sommes habitués à vivre à deux. Dans ces conditions."

"- Je comprends. Mais je voulais vous dire de ne pas lui en vouloir, d'essayer d'être compréhensive parce que si par moment il réagit avec impulsivité, c'est pour vous protéger. Beaucoup de gens sont morts autour de lui: des parents, des amis, des alliés. Il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose."

Hermione ne dit rien; en fait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"- Je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit," dit Remus.

Et il laissa Hermione méditer sur ces révélations.

**o†o†O†o†o**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

RDV au prochain chapitre, avec Stellmaria!

Amicalement,

Lucy Kinkirk.


	8. Un jour d'automne

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourront nous améliorer !

NOUS REMERCIONS SINCÈREMENT TOUS LES REVIEWEURS!

†**-Note des auteurs-†**

Ralalala... Toujours en retard, on sait! Nous tenons sincèrement à nous re-re- re- (...)-excuser... Croyez bien que nous faisons notre possible pour être à jour rapidement (quoique... Parfois, la paresse aidant...)

Je tiens également (Stellmaria), à m'excuser particulièrement car c'est moi qui avais la charge de ce chapitre, et j'avoue que je n'ai cessé d'en remettre la rédaction à plus tard, bien que les idées soient déjà en place. De plus il faut ajouter à cela quelques soucis techniques dus à nos chers amis les ordinateurs et à nos bien-aimées connexions Internet (qui mériteraient bien de temps en temps un bon petit coup au derrière!)

Sur ce je vous laisse en espérant que vous apprécierez le chapitre!

Et, une dernière chose, nous tenons à signaler que la fic a passé depuis peu le cap ô combien significatif des 100 reviews! Nous en sommes ravies et tenons à vous remercier pour votre engouement pour "Une autre époque...", surtout quand les deux auteurs sont aussi peu scrupuleuses dans leur travail!

Bonne lecture!

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 7: Un jour d'automne... -†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

Harry étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata que les trois premières heures du matin n'allaient pas tarder à sonner. Il soupira de découragement.

Après avoir du abandonner Hermione, aux alentours de dix heures du soir, Harry avait du se rendre chez Cornélius Fudge, qui s'était permis l'offense de le laisser patienter. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas tenu compte, sachant que le ministre ne voulait là qu'une raison de l'énerver et de l'exaspérer. Quand enfin il pénetra dans le bureau, Fudge l'attendait, assis dans un confortable fauteuil de rotin, derrière son bureau massif de bois d'orme. Reposant son visage replet dans sa main au doigts noueux, il avait fait signe à son directeur du Département de Défense d'entrer d'un air importuné. Il prit la parole de sa désagréable voix nasillarde:

"- Potter, vous voilà enfin, j'ai failli vous faire re-mander... La ponctualité ne doit guère faire partie de vos qualité, mais bon, vous pouvez vous le permettre, vu votre renommée..."

Harry serra légèrement les dents, les empêchant de grincer. Les muscles de sa machoire s'étaient dessinées sur ses joues et son regard s'était fait un peu plus sombre.

"- Toutefois, là n'est pas le sujet," poursuivit le ministre, attrapant de sa main libre son chapeau melon vert, accessoire assez étrange pour beaucoup, et commençant à en triturer les rebords. "Voyez-vous mon cher, une attaque vous a été signalée aujourd'hui dans la soirée, je me trompe?..."

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête, se préparant déjà à ce qu'allait sans nul doute formuler le chef de la comunauté sorcière britannique.

"- Comme le veut la procédure, vous avez rejoints vos collègues et vous êtes, tout comme eux, rendu au lieu de l'alerte, une fabrique moldue, si mes souvenirs sont exacts."

"- Oui, une fabrique des _Gobelins_" concéda Harry, amusé à la pensée du nom que s'étaient donnés ces maitres-tisserands fort renommés dans le monde moldu. Peut-être étaient-ils mieux pour eux qu'il ignorent à quoi leur nom si réputé faisait référence...

"- C'est cela..." continua Cornélius Fudge, apparemment pressé d'en finir. " puis, sans aucune raison, après seulement quelques minutes de station, vous êtes repartis et êtes tranquillement revenu chez _vous_! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce comportement! Je le trouve inadmissible!"

Le ministre avait élevé la voix, dans un besoin impérieux de montrer son sentiment sur cette affaire - jugeant sans doute que sa figure rougeaude ne faisait pas assez forte impression.

"- Voyons, monsieur le ministre, calmez-vous donc et laissez-moi vous expliquer l'affaire..." dit calmement Harry. " Puis-je?" questionna-t-il en désignant de son index un fauteuil positionné face au bureau.

Cornélius acquiesça silencieusement, ne pouvant de toute façon pas décemment refuser sans faire outrage au protocole. C'était sans doute dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait à ce point cet ordre des priorités, dans ces moments où ce cher protocole n'était plus en sa faveur. Il orienta son regard agité de tics vers son chef du Département de Sécurité, et l'engagea à poursuivre.

"- Tout d'abord, croyez-vous vraiment, et sincérement, que j'aurais abandonné le terrain s'il y avait eu un quelconque danger? Je n'ai certes pas rédigé de rapport immédiat, mais un léger contre-temps peut toujours arriver, et vous m'avez fait appeler une heure à peine après que j'ai fait quitter la fabrique à mes hommes..."

Le ministre l'observait, gêné. Il était vrai qu'il savait que Harry était particulièrement compétent, et qu'il n'aurait abandonné le lieu que sous bonne garantie. Cornélius Fudge n'était pas mauvais bougre, même s'il lui arrivait souvent d'être impliqué dans quelques affaires mafieuses, mais quel homme politique ne l'était pas? Toutefois, il prenait un plaisir malsain à traquer Harry, dans lequel il voyait un adversaire potentiel de taille, après avoir été une bonne publicité pour son gourvernement. Harry sourit intérieurement. Il gagnait du terrain.

"- Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer en détail. La source d'information qui nous a prévenue n'était pas fiable, voire ennemie. En effet, quand nous sommes arrivés à la fabrique, aucun combat n'avait lieu, aucun mort, aucun blessé, pas un mangemort, nulle âme qui vive si ce n'est la vermine qui peuple les murs. Bien entendu, nous avons été déconcertés, et nous avons aussitôt imaginé de nombreux scénarios. Un seul s'est cependant imposé à moi: ma femme, Hermione."

"- Padon?" l'interrompit la ministre, l'air décontenancé, " voulez-vous dire que vous avez abandonné votre poste pour votre... femme?"

"- Mon cher Cornélius, je crains que vous ayez mal compris: les mangemorts nous ont envoyé sur une fausse piste, me forçant à laisser ma femme sans protections chez moi, vulnérable."

"-- Mais... Quel est le lien? Je ne vois pas ce qu'attaquer votre épouse puisse leur apporter," grommela Fudge, décidément buté.

"- Le lien? Mais c'est moi monsieur le ministre. Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore vous ai mis au courant de la prophétie me concernant pour rien, même s'il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'expliquer certains faits sans en parler. Si mon épouse avait reçu quelque mal, j'aurais été effondré, et donc je n'aurai plus eu aucune protections, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu me tuer comme un simple nourisson, et achever ainsi ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi ce funeste soir du 31 juillet 1729..."

Fudge regarda un instant le plafond, apparemment en intense réflexion avec soi-même. Puis il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry et déclara d'un ton grinçant:

"- Soit, je vous crois. N'oubliez pas de rédiger malgré tout un rapport. Et votre si précieuse épouse, elle va bien?" demanda-t-il comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.

"- Elle n'a rien de grave, juste quelques brûlures superficielles et une cheville foulée. Rien qui ne soit réparable. Je vous remercie de prendre de ses nouvelles." acheva Harry, levant un sourire ironique.

"- Pas de quoi." répondit séchement Fudge. " Je crois que nous avons fait le tour du problème, bien, vous pouvez vous retirer. Permettez que je ne vous raccompagne pas, la nuit est longue quand on est ministre."

"- Je m'en doute et les employés du ministère sont de tout coeur avec vous en travaillant à vos côtés également la nuit." répondit le jeune homme, le ton imperceptiblement railleur.

Le ministre ne s'en apperçut pas: il s'était déjà plongé dans la lecture de la "_Gazette de Sorcier_" du lendemain matin, verifiant méthodiquement chaque article avant de donner son autorisation d'imprimer. Harry esquissa une légère révérence puis s'en fut. La censure commençait à devenir inévitable en ces temps sombres. Redonner du courage au coeur de la population était primordial, et empêcher que la terreur ne s'installe vital. Le jeune homme avait ensuite du se rendre dans le quartier des aurors où ses hommes attendaient sans nul doute de plus amples informations. Après quoi, Harry était retourné dans son bureau et, jugeant l'heure trop tardive pour importuner le professeur Dumbledore, il lui envoya un hibou. Enfin, le directeur du Département de Défense avait pu s'attaquer à la rédaction de son rapport, dossier sur lequel il planchait encore quand les trois heures du matin sonnèrent.

Harry regarda d'un air mélancolique par la fenêtre, révélant une nuit étoilée et une lune pleine. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ne pas être coincé dans ce lieu sinistre... Bien que l'adjectif fut un peu éronné face à la magnificience du lieu, Harry n'en trouvait pas d'autre pour exprimer ce que le ministère lui inspirait. Un ennui profond. Il aurait facilement pu se passer d'une carrière ministérielle, voire même d'une carrière quelconque tout simplement, compte tenu de l'argent que ses feux parents lui avaient légué. Même si Harry n'aurait pas souhaité passer son temps à regarder les mouches voler, il aurait été satisfait en n'étant qu'Auror ou même, et cela l'animait d'une grande désillusion, joueur de Quidditch. Ce-dernier métier n'était même pas en option, car Harry voulait se montrer utile pour son pays et oeuvrer dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal, peut-être repenserait-il à ce métier quand tout serait fini, s'il ne mourrait pas avant. Quand au poste d'auror, il s'était tout naturellement présenté aux épreuves, mais quand l'examinateur avait constaté qu'il était _le_ Harry Potter, il l'avait fait entrer sans problème dans le Département des Aurors, puis il avait rapidement été muté par Fudge comme Directeur du Département de Défense. Harry avait été déçu: il aurait voulu passer les épreuves comme tous les autres, arrêter d'être sans cesse mis en avant. De plus il n'amait guère son nouveau métier: il y avait plus de paperasses et de conférences que d'action.

Le jeune homme repoussa son dossier avec résignation: il le finirait demain, il n'avait plus les idées assez claires. Pour l'instant, quelques bonnes heures de sommeil s'imposaient. Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le sofa de velour bordeaux installé sous sa fenêtre, puis, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, la fatigue l'emportant.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une main qui lui agitait l'épaule d'une manière on ne peut plus délicate: autrement dit, comme l'on secoue une cloche. Harry se leva en sursaut et chercha de sa main ses lunettes. Dans le flou l'entourant, il apperçut une chevelure rousse.

"- Quoi? On est encore en retard en cours? Pourvu qu'on n'ait pas Rogue en première heure... Quoique McGonagall..." grommela-til en remettant enfin la main sur ses lunettes.

Il les mis sur son nez et vit le sourire espiègle de son ami Ron qui lui lança un regard moqueur.

"- Mais non, on a Ombrage, tu ne t'en souviens donc pas?"

"- QUOI!"

"- Hum... Mon vieux, je crois que tu as loupé quelques années, tu es marié et tu es le directeur du Département de Défense au Ministère..."

"- Ah oui, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié un détail..." marmonna Harry en faisant un sourire d'excuse, puis il reprit, la voix menaçante: "Mais que je ne te reprenne plus à me faire des blagues aussi stupides sur Ombrage dès le matin, je te signale que c'est dangereux pour le coeur!"

"- Je te l'accorde, mais rien que le fait de voir ta tête m'enlève toute culpabilité à ce sujet." répondit le rouquin, ne pouvant s'empêcher cette dernière tirade.

Harry fronça les sourcils et prit un air mauvais. Il attrapa l'un des moelleux coussins reposant sur le sofa et le jeta sur son meilleur ami. Ce-dernier l'esquiva habilement, et le coussin continua sa course vers la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et la personne entrant dans la pièce fut chaleureusement accueillie par le projectile dans le visage. Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, se mordant malgré tout les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire en constant que leur malheureuse victime involontaire n'était autre que Ginny, qui ôta le coussin de sa coiffe d'un air amusé. Elle murmura légèrement un sort pour que ses cheveux reviennent à leur place puis elle s'adressa aux garçons:

"- Je croyais vraiment qu'avec Fred et George j'avais expérimenté toutes les manières d'être accueillie, mais là j'avoue que je vous dois des félicitations... Oui, des félicitations bien senties," ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se muant en une menace.

Elle renvoya le coussin sur son frère, avec une telle force qu'il tomba de travers sur Harry. S'ensuivit alors une joyeuse petite bataille de coussins de velours - le protocole oblige. Quand elle prit fin, Ginny s'assit, complètement échévelée, sur un fauteuil face au bureau de Harry, bientôt rejointe par son frère. Harry demanda alors, d'une voix ironiquement aritocratique:

"- Que puis-je faire pour vous gente dame?"

Ginny explosa de rire, suivie de ses deux amis. Elle reprit enfin son souffle, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

"- Pfou... Heureusement que maman n'est pas là, que dirait-elle. À ce qu'il parait je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser... _Et le protocole, une jeune fille de ton âge doit savoir se tenir et abandonner ses jeux de gamines... Et gnia gnia gnia, il faut que tu arrêtes, tu es la seule jeune fille de la famille, il faut te trouver un beau parti..._ Et si j'ai pas envie de me marier?_ Mais c'est très important, arrête de trainer sans cesse avec des garçon, on pourrait croire que tu es une gourgandine..."_

"- Une grougandine?" s'étouffa Ron. Il explosa de rire.

Harry observait la cadette des Weasley d'un air amusé. Apparemment celle-ci était profondément frustrée. Il serait dur de calmer son tempérament volcanique. Il soupira et s'adressa à elle, tandis que Ron tentait vainement de se calmer sous les regards noirs de sa soeur, puis repartait en rire en répétant inlassablement "_gourgandine!_".

"- Je compatis Ginny, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour incliner Molly vers d'autres idées. Le monde n'est pas très féministe à notre époque, je le crains bien... Mais, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venue me voir, je me trompe?"

"- Non, non, en fait... Oh _Ronald_, je t'en prie, arrête, tu es lourd à la fin!"

Son ainé se tassa dans son fauteuil, fourrant son poing dans sa bouche sous le mine désapprobatrice de sa cadette. Ses oreilles s'étaient très légèrement teintées de rouge sous l'évocation de son prénom entier - chose qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Cependant, cela ne semblait guère de poids pour faire taire le rire qui le secouait. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et s'en désinteressa, jugeant qu'il vallait mieux pour sa patience et pour ses nerfs ignorer son frère.

"- En fait je suis venue accompagner papa au ministère ce matin - j'avais quelques affaires à régler, et puis je n'avais pas vu Tonks depuis longtemps et j'ai ouï dire qu'elle était rentrée de l'une de ses missions pour l'Ordre. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Alors que je déambulais dans le ministère, j'ai entendu la rumeur qu'il y aurait eu une attaque hier soir dans ton Manoir..."

"- Ce n'est que l'exacte vérité. Nous avons eu une fausse alerte pendant laquelle des mangemorts ont profité pour attaquer le Manoir. Rien de grave cependant. Ron ne t'en a pas parlé?"

"- Oh, et bien c'est que _Môssieur_ a bien trop à faire, il est bien trop important pour m'accorder son attention, et surtout qu'il est tout fier car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps _Môssieur _ne dort pas toutes les nuits au Manoir." maugréa Ginny en fusillant Ron du regard.

"- Comment ça Ron? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé?"

Ron tapota nerveusement les mains sur ses accoudoirs. Il s'était remis de son hilarité, et observait d'un air inquiet les regards scrutateurs de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami.

"- Ben quoi... Oh franchement, si je ne peux même plus avoir de vie privée!"

"- Ron... Ne te fais pas désirer..."

"- Bon d'accord. c'est Lavande Brown, tu te souviens d'elle Harry? Elle est vraiment devenue très jolie... Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux, mais ça ne me dérangerais pas de m'engager, j'en ai un peu marre de n'avoir que des passes... Espérons juste qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelques courtisanerie, car je sais bien qu'elle est friande des hauts faits de la cour et aimerait approcher les amis proches du roi. Et comme j'ai quelques contacts..."

"- Écoute Ron, sincérement, je trouve que c'est génial pour toi, un peu d'amour dans ta vie ne te fera pas de mal," dit Ginny, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

"- Mais fait bien attention," lui rappela Harry, " je te connais assez pour savoir que tu t'éprends vite et je ne souhaiterais pas que ton coeur se brise une fois encore. Il devient de plus en plus long et laborieux d'en recoller les morceaux..."

"- Je le sais, mais Lavande me plait infiniment."

"- Dans ce cas, prends-là à son propre piège, séduits-la, ainsi elle abandonnera ses ambitions de petites vertues - excuse-moi de dire ça mais ce n'est pas faux- et peut-être qu'un nouveau foyer Weasley verra le jour."

Ginny recourvrit la main de son frère de la sienne et la serra doucement. Ron la recourvrit en retour d'un regard attendri. Harry observa le spectacle, ému. Comme il aurait aimé avoir avec quelqu'un cette complicité fraternelle... Bien sûr, avec Ron il y avait aussi quelque chose de ce genre là, mais quand il voyait Ron et Ginny, il avait vraiment l'impression de manquer quelque chose.

La cadette des Weasley se tourna vers lui.

"- Bon, je pense que je vais me retirer. Au fait, j'avais complètement oublié, comment va Hermione?"

"- C'est sans doute la plus touchée par l'attaque, mais ses blessures sont minimes, un cheville foulée et quelques brûlures."

"- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt!" s'exclama Ginny.

"- Tu ne me l'a pas demandé." répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Le jeune femme afficha une petite moue boudeuse, puis elle déclara:

"- Bon, je vais aller la voir cet après-midi. Elle est au Manoir?"

"- Oui, elle y est retournée après s'être faite soignée à Ste Mangouste. j'ai demandé à Remus de veiller sur elle jusqu'à mon retour, mais tu pourras lui dire de partir quand tu arriveras. je ne voudrais pas le retenir, et puis, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, j'ai demandé à quelques aurors d'ajouter des sorts de protection au Manoir et au parc."

"- D'accord, pas de problème."

Elle se leva.

"- Pourrais-tu également lui dire que je suis désolé, mais que je rentrerai assez tard?" demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante. "Et dis-lui que... Je ferais mon possible pour essayer d'être là au dîner, mais que je dois voir Dumbledore... Et dis-lui... Que j'étais très inquiet et que la savoir en sécurité me rassure beaucoup. Et que je suis impatient de la revoir..." acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry avait porté son regard à la fenêtre et regardait dehors d'un air vague. Ron et Ginny échangèrent une regard éloquent.

"- Bien," dit cette-dernière," je lui dirais tout cela. Mais là il va vraiment falloir que je m'en aille, car j'ai rendez-vous avec Papa dans le hall pour rentrer."

Elle fit une petite révérence moqueuse et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Attends!" s'écria Ron.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui lança alors une sort et les habits de la jeune fille se remirent en place.

"- Maman n'est peut-être pas là, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Papa apprécierait ta tenue." expliqua Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui tira gentiment la langue avant de sortir, faussement hautaine. Harry affichait une mine amusée. Il attendit que Ron s'asseye, puis lui demanda, narquois:

"- Et donc, Lavande?..."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione s'était réveillée assez tard dans la matinée. La nuit avait été longue pour elle aussi, car elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir. Tout d'abord les révélations de Rémus l'avaient beaucoup travaillé, mais aussi sa cheville n'avait cessé de la lancer. Cependant, quand elle s'éveilla, la jeune femme constata avec délice qu'aucune douleur ne subsistait, et qu'elle pouvait marcher tout à fait normalement. Elle avait rapidement petit-déjeuner pour rattraper le temps perdu, s'était vétue d'une longue robe de vaseline verte, puis était sortie prendre l'air dans le parc. Malgré l'automne avancé, le soleil avait décidé ce jour-là de poindre son nez de part les nuages, et d'offrir ses rayons de soleil si précieux en cette saison, pas brûlant, juste comme une légère brise tiède que l'on recueille avec délice sur son visage, les paupières fermées.

Hermione s'était installée sur un petit banc de pierre, près d'un bosquet de roses sauvages, un endroit qu'elle chérissait beaucoup, car il était un peu imparfait dans le parc, les fleurs sauvages l'envahissant, un peu laissé à l'abandon. Il lui semblait beaucoup plus naturel que les autres taillé avec précision. Il était un peu comme elle, une imperfecton dans un monde parfait, un endroit dérangé, décalé, mais où elle aimait venir s'abriter, lire, réfléchir, ou juste se reposer comme en cet instant là. Elle avait tendu son visage au soleil et, les yeux clos, en accueillait les rayons du l'astre avec délectation.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement de brindille derrière elle. La jeune femme se redressa, baguette en main, prête à combattre. Remus se tenait en face d'elle, et souriait tout en l'observant de ses yeux fatigués.

"- Trés bons reflexes." commenta-t-il. "Harry avait raison, vous êtes excellente, je suis sûre que vous aurez bientôt un très bon niveau."

"- Merci, " répondit-elle, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle se rassit sur le bance et l'invita à s'assoir.

"- C'est un très bel endroit," admira Remus, " bien différent des autres endroits du parc. J'ignorai qu'il existait."

"- Il faut avouer qu'il est bien caché, et quand je l'ai découvert l'endroit était peu accessible. Mais je me suis obstinée et le jeu en vaut la chandelle."

"- C'est vraiement merveilleux."

Tous deux se turent quelques instants, savourant le silence ambiant et la douceur du moment. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith, et ne brûlait pas comme en été, non il était doux, calme, presque complice de ce moment. Une légère brise les enveloppa tous deux, leur apportant des pépiements d'oiseaux. Remus reprit la parole d'une voix douce:

"- C'est à regret que je dois vous annoncer que je dois vous laisser... On m'a prévenu que des sécurités ont été installées autour du Manoir et dans le parc, ma présence n'est plus nécessaire."

"- Oh mais vous pouvez rester encore un peu, ne vous sentez pas chassé!" protesta Hermione.

"- Pas le moins du monde" répondit gentiment Remus", mais j'ai toutefois des obligations auprès nde l'Ordre auquelles je ne puis décemment déroger. De plus, je vais me sentir coupable de vous tirer de cette agréable retraite, mais vous avez reçu la visite d'une amie, ce qui j'espère m'excusera de vous avoir dérangée." ajouta-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ginny?"

"- Oui, il s'agit bien de Miss Ginerva Weasley."

Hermione éclata de rire à l'entente du nom complet de son amie. Décidemment, à part Charlie, Fred et George, tous détestaient leur prénom! Bill- Billius-, Percy -Perceval, Ron -Ronald- et Ginny -Ginerva. Elle dit alors à Remus:

"- Soit, je vais aller les accueillir. M'accompagnerez vous tout du moins jusqu'aux grilles du parc comme elles sont sur le chemin."

"- Avec joie."

Les deux amis se mirent en route et se séparèrent à l'endroit dû, après que Remus eut légèrement baisé la main d'Hermione, lui soufflant une dernière recommandation envers son mari. Hermione le regarda partir le regard dans le vague. Ce Remus Lupin était décidément un drôle de presonnage, mais il était définitivement charmant et elle éait heureuse de le compter à présent parmis ses amis. Elle se souvint l'avoir apperçu à son mariage, il devait représenter le tuteur légal d'Harry.

Hermione rentra au Manoir, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Quand elle rentra dans le Hall d'entrée, une tornade rousse la happa au passage. Hermione, reconnaissant Ginny, la serra dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle recula pour observer son amie.

"- Ginny!... Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues... Ohlala, tu es de plus en plus belle ma chérie, tous les hommes doivent te courir après!"

"- Mal leur en prendrait, ils risqueraient de me faire trébucher ces goujats..." grommela la rouquine.

"- Par contre caractériellement, tu n'as pas changé! C'est définitif, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour toi! Moi qui pensais que Blaise allait te calmer."

"- Disons que l'on ne se voit plus très souvent... Ma mère est en plein dans sa crise de _jeune fille convenable _et tout le _gnan gnan_ qui va avec, et Blaise a quelques problèmes familiaux à régler."

"- Pas trop graves j'espère?"

"- Non, _Serpentards_ c'est tout."

"- D'accord, je comprends, encore ces fichues magouilles... Mais viens-donc, tu ne vas pas rester debout-là, je manque à tous mes devoirs! Entre donc dans le salon!" s'exclama Hermione.

"- Mon dieu, Harry, en quoi m'as-tu changé mon Hermione, en vraie maitresse de maison..." railla Ginny en entrant dans le-dit salon.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis tapa dans ses mains, appelant ainsi Dobby.

"- Dobby, je suis désolée de te le demander, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, mais peux-tu aller voir si Néra est dans ses appartements ou si elle est encore à son travail? Si ell est là, dis-lui de venir nous rejoindre au Manoir, dans le salon, car Ginny est venue me rendre visite."

"- Bien sûr Madame, Dobby y va tout de suite si tels son les désirs de Madame."

Et l'elfe de maison disparut dans un petit "pop" sonore. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer, se sentant triste de la dévotion sourde des elfes. Toutefois, elle adorait Dobby, qui avait adopté au fil du temps des idées plus humanistes, mais qui vouait malgré tout un véritable culte à Harry Potter et à tout ce qui y touchait, et donc depuis peu à Hermione.

Le jeune femme alla rejoindre son amie dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et y ajouta une bûche, constatant que la météo extérieure ne parvenais pas à réchauffer la luxueuse demeure. Puis elle s'assit délicatement sur un sofa, en face de son amie. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, un autre elfe de maison, Winky cette fois-ci, entra à son tour dans le salon, les bras chargés d'un plateau de thé et de gâteaux. Elle zigzagua entre les meubles et les bibelots, puis déposa son fardeau sur la table basse.

"- Merci beaucoup à toi Winky", dit Hermione, assez surprise toutefois, car elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir commandé quoi que ce soit. "C'est très gentil de ta part."

"- De rien Mrs Potter, ce fut un plaisir." répondit poliment l'elfe avant de s'en aller d'un pas trottinant.

Hermione la suivit du regard puis saisit la théière et versa le liquide d'un mouvement souple, comme elle avait été habituée à le faire quand elle était serveuse.

"- Eh bien, le luxe te sieds bien," constata Ginny, "ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai, tu es resplendissante, tu es faite pour ça Mione. Ne reste plus que les quelques conseils que va te prodiguer ta chère amie... Mais avant tout, comment vas-tu? j'ai entendu parler de l'attaque de la veille."

"- Oh, très bien, je suis pratiquement complètement remise. Mais... De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Je n'aime pas quand tu prends cet air là..."

Ginny lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle poursuivit:

"- Te souviens-tu du lendemain du jour ou tu as accepté de te marier à Harry? Tu étais prise de doutes à ce moment-là.."

"- C'est vrai," murmura la jeune femme," et j'avoue n'être pas certaine de les avoirs complètement éradiqués..."

"- Tu les éradiqueras, ne tinquiète pas," lui assura son amie en souriant, "mais... Là n'est pas la question. Te souviens-tu de m'avoir retrouvée et de m'avoir fait part de ton hésitation?"

Hermione acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

"- Et je t'ai rassuré du mieux que je le pouvais. Te souviens-tu des mots que j'ai dit?"

"- Pas exactement..." avoua Hermione.

"- Je t'ai dis, et je m'en souviens bien car j'ai consigné ce souvenir dans ma pensine: "_Quand tu te marieras, tu seras aux côtés des plus grands, du plus grand ! Rappelles-toi que ce mariage a pour fonction première de protéger Harry, car lui seul peu mettre fin à cette anarchie ! Mais il n'y arrivera pas seul ! Tu dois être là pour le protéger, l'aider, le soutenir ... Tu ne seras pas inactive, et, si tu mènes à bien ton rôle, nos illusions de bonheur n'auront plus lieu d'être, car l'on vivra en paix ! Hermione, tu as la chance de faire tes preuves, de changer la face des choses, de venger ceux qui ont tué froidement tes parents, ta sœur... Moi je ne le peux pas, je voulais me battre, mais on ne m'a pas laissé choisir... Toi si... "_ puis j'ai ajouté que rien ne pourrait nous séparer toi, Néra et moi, que nous changerons les choses. Bien sûr, sur le moment, ce n'était que paroles lancées au vent, pleines de témérité telle que celle que la jeunesse a. Mais depuis, qu'avons-nous fait pour faire avancer les choses? Rien. Et aujourd'hui je m'en rends compte, un peu à cause des lubies de ma mère je l'avoue."

Le regard de Ginny était empli d'une volonté nouvelle. Hermione réfléchit à ce que son amie avait dit. Ce n'était pas faux et la situation de la veille avait ranimé le feu qui brûlait en la jeune femme. Elle voulait agir, bouger! Elle aurait même espéré faire partie des aurors, si ce métier, comme bien d'autres, n'était pas interdit aux femmes. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et demanda, la voix quelques peu chargée d'amertume:

"- Tout cela est bien beau et je suis ton ordre de pensée, cependant... Comment faire? Je n'ai pas encore assez de capacités pour combattre et..."

"-Ttt.." la coupa Ginny, une lueur amusée dans le regard," tu n'y es pas du tout..."

"- Mais... Explique-moi!"

"- Ma chère Hermione, nous sommes des femmes. Si nous faisions une action, aussi héroïque soit-elle, nous serions condamnées d'office. Les mentalités ne sont pas encore assez ouvertes. Laissons-donc les hommes faire joujou avec le pouvoir, croyant le contrôler parfaitement, et également croyant nous contrôler nous les femmes. Restons en apparence femmes et filles modèles. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, et bien nous le leur donneront. Cepndant, il va plutôt nous falloir apprendre à feinter. En manipulant les hommes, nous aller les tirer à assouvir nos désirs politiques comme si nous tirions les fils des marionettes. En feintant, rusant nous parviendrons à nos fins, pas en combattant pour une cause perdue."

Hermione contempla son amie, la mine abasourdie. Mais elle eut beau chercher, jamais elle n'avait vu Ginny aussi sérieuse.

"- Il faut agir Hermione, ce n'est pas en attendant les bras croisés que ça ira mieux. Ce n'est pas avec Fudge comme ministre et des taupes au ministère que nous allons gagner et vivre enfin en paix. Et, je t'arrête tout de suite, bien sûr il y a l'Ordre. Mais l'Ordre également ne posséde pas certaines qualités. La seule femme en service est Tonks, et seulement à cause de sa qualité de Métamorphomage. Les autres femmes sont passives. Et puis, ne l'oublie pas Hermione, nous sommes jeunes et ma foi assez séduisantes d'après les rumeurs. Et nous avons une certaine débrouillardise et expérience pour cela..."

"- Ginny, ton plan et tentant, mais par où commencer?... Et surtout, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le cran nécessaire, je ne suis pas sûre d'être suffisamment _serpentarde_ pour cela..."

"- Tout le monde a une part de serpentard en lui," répondit Ginny, catégorique. " Il sufiit de la cultiver. Quant aux fronts à attaquer, j'ai ma petite idée. Néra pourra commencer en ville, une chance qu'elle travaille à Londres. Elle pourra essayer de recruter d'autres femmes et de sensibiliser des personnes, ou également d'utiliser ses propres moyens pour subtiliser ou glaner des informations. Certaines pourront nous être utiles, comme des projets de révoltes et d'émeutes. Moi, de mon côté, je vais m'attaquer au front serpentard. Le lien, comme tu t'en doutes, ce sera Blaise. Avec le maquillage et les coiffures, il pourra discrètement m'imiscer dans le monde des verts et argents. Je vais aussi y glaner des informations, mais également semer quelques peut la zizanie, convaincre quelques jeunes à se révolter contre les principes puis en séduire d'autres, car ma foi, je pourrai ainsi influencer leurs idées."

"- Je n'aime pas vraiment le comportement que cela va entrainer." remarqua Hermione.

"- Ne crois pas que je vais vendre mon corps! Non, je vais plutôt les faire marcher _à la carotte_, la-dite carotte étant moi, et également les lancer dans une quête éperdue du St Graal. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils auront de moi tout, sauf ce qu'ils désirent le plus intensément. N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'un homme qui a enfin ce qu'il désire finit par s'en lasser. C'est cette attente qui va les pousser à rester avec moi et, inconsciemment, à m'obéir."

"- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais."

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me lancerais pas dans une telle entreprise si je n'en avais pas calculé les moindres détails."

"- Je te fais confiance," accorda Hermione, "et moi, que devrais-je faire?"

"- Il te faudra te rendre souvent au Ministère..."

Hermione grimaça.

"- Je t'en prie, va aux soirées mondaines, lie des connaissances... Il y aura sans doute des personnes très haut placées et même des ambassadeurs étrangers. Fie-toi à ton instinct, il ne ta jamais abandonné. Il te faudra ainsi tirer les ficelles du pouvoir, mais également te faire apprécier de la communauté sorcière, en faisant de la publicité. Deviens une grande dame, demandée et courrue, pare-toi des plus beaux atours, attire les regards et deviens en quelques sorte une inrtiguante."

"- Je n'ai jamais porté ces femmes-là dans mon estime." siffla Hermione.

"- Moi non plus, mais là ce sera différent."

"- Pourrais-je prévenir Harry de nos projets?" s'enquit la jeune femme.

Ginny réfléchit, le front soucieux.

"- Ça m'ennuie de te dire ça, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter. Laisse-lui sous-entendre que tu oeuvres pour l'Ordre, et ce à mots couverts, pour qu'il ne puisse t'accuser de mensonges."

"- Cela me gêne par rapport à lui..."

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tout avance comme je le désire, bientôt tu pourras tout lui dire. Avec un peu de chance dant plus de six mois."

Hermione opina de la tête.

"- Dois-je prévenir Néra?"

"- Non, j'irai la voir. Elle est apparemment encore à son travail, sinon, elle serait venue. Je pourrai ainsi répondre à toutes ses questions plus en détail.

"- Ma foi ce n'est pas faux. Et j'avoue être assez excitée par la perspective de la croisade dans laquelle nous nous lançons."

Ginny sourit, ravie. Puis elle se lança dans les explications de ses idées dans leurs moindres détails. Elles ne se séparèrent que sur les sept heures du soir, après que Ginny eut averti Hermione qu'il y avait quelques chances pour qu'Harry se montre au dîner.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre après avoir prévenu les elfes de préparer le repas. Elle désirait se rafraichir et se changer, qu'Harry la voit au moins bien mise. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle était légèrement fébrile par la perspective de le voir, malgré leur léger différend de la veille. Cela lui rappela alors sa rencontre avec Antonin Dolohov. Elle avait complètement oublié d'en parler à Ginny. Hermione plissa les yeux, renflouant la boule qui venait de se nouer dans sa gorge. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense, du temps avait passé, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts... Un jour, elle se vengerait, mais elle n'était pas prête.

Elle fit appeler Winky afin que celle-ci l'aide à passer une robe bleu outre-mer, brodée de fils argentés. Elle faisait partie des nouvelles robes qu'Harry lui avait achetées. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais mise, mais elle lui seyait à merveille. Hermione espéra qu'Harry en pense de même.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend..." marmonna-t-elle, "comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Bon d'accord, j'aimerais bien qu'il me compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais ça s'arrête là."

Hermione releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort puis se contempla, satisfaite. Au moins pourrait-elle voir si elle arrivait à user de son image comme Ginny le souhaitait dans ses plans. Elle redescendit dans le salon où elle avait passé l'après midi et se ré-installa sur le sofa. Elle prit un livre et commença une lecture en attendant le retour d'Harry.

Celui-ci n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard, mais Hermione ne s'en apperçut que lorsqu'il posa ses mains fraiches sur ses épaules, tant elle était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"- Harry, tu es rentré."

Le jeune homme fut surpris par cet accueil mais le prit avec joie. Il s'assit aux côté de son épouse.

"- Oui, j'ai fait mon possible pour rentrer tôt. Je pense que je vais bientôt prendre quelques jours de congé, le ministère m'étouffe."

"- J'imagine, tu es un homme d'action, un bureau doit vraiment te sembler insipide."

Harry l'observa, étonné qu'elle le complimente. C'était rare! Hermione, de son côté, attendait anxieusement sa réponse à son avance dissimulée.

"- Oui, il est vrai que je m'ennuie. Tu as bien devinié. Heureusement, j'ai plusieurs amis à qui rendre visite en prétendant travailler!" plaisanta-t-il.

"- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi!" répondit son épouse en riant légèrement. "Je suppose que tu dois souvent voir Ron..."

"- Non, c'est lui qui vient se réfugier dans mon bureau!" répondit Harry, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

"- Mais bon, en définitive, ils te voient plus souvent que moi..." murmura Hermione, comme pour elle-même.

Harry la regarda, intrigué. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait semblé souffrir de son absence. Et même si lui-même aurait souhaité passer plus de temps avec elle, il pensait que la solitude lui plaisait...

"- Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas là souvent. Je pourrais essayer de me libérer et..."

"- Ce n'est pas grave," répondit Hermione avec un sourire. " Je comprends que ton travail soit important. De plus, tu m'as dit que tu essairais de te libérer quelques peu..."

Dans son fort intérieur, Hermione était surexcitée de voir à quel point elle pouvait manier habilement Harry. Toutefois, elle était mal à l'aise de constater que le fait d'avoir une conversation aussi normale avec lui, presque celle d'un couple, pouvait la chambouler. Elle se mit à remarquer une foule de détails qu'elle avait noté inconsciemment dans un coin de son cerveau et qui ressurgissaient. Par exemple sa manière de sourire si timidement... La jeune fille cligna des yeux, chassant ces idées de son esprit.

"- Ça va?" demanda Harry, apparemment inquiet.

"- Oui, ne t'en fais pas" répondit sa femme," juste un petit étourdissement."

"- Tu penses que cela a à voir avec tes blessures de la veille?" ajouta-t-il, anxieux.

"- Mais non je te dis!" protesta Hermione en riant, "J'étais tout simplement dans mes pensées..."

Harry lui sourit doucement. Puis il lui offrit son bras, annonçant qu'il serait peut-être temps de passer à table.

"- En effet mon cher mari, nous mangeons à des heures fort peu anglaises."

Ils dinèrent touts deux en bavardant gaiement, chose qui était rare, même jamais arrivée auparavant entre eux.

"- Et à propos, je voulais m'excuser..." dit Harry", Je n'ai pas toujours été très facile à vivre, déjà hier, si je n'avais pas été arrêté par la fausse alerte des aurors, je me serai énervé contre toi alors que je t'avais donné la permission de sortir en ville. Et puis je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir voulu infiltrer tes pensées alors que tu étais mal. Je suis désolé... Mais tu étais dans un tel état de détresse que je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir. Je voulais à tout prix en connaitre la cause. Peu importe ce que tu en penses mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi et même si nos rapports sont un peu délicats, je tiens à toi. J'aimerai te demander de repartir sur de bonnes bases."

Hermione contempla le visage grave de son mari. Elle avait peur que son offre ne soit du qu'à la petite comédie à laquelle elle s'était prêtée, sans vraiment se forcer devait-elle avouer, mais qu'elle avait pratiqué sur lui pour le plan de Ginny. La jeune femme leva des yeux hésitant, puis sa décision fut prise. Elle répondit d'une voix claire:

"- Harry, je ne veux pas recommencer à zéro quelque chose qui a commencé depuis trop longtemps déjà. En revanche, on peut tourner la partie à notre avantage, tu ne crois pas? Déjà ce soir l'ambiance n'était pas trop mauvaise, et puis, tu t'es de ton plein grés excusé. Je trouve que nous avons déjà fait un grand pas, et il serait encore plus dommage dans ce cas de tout recommencer. Nous avons des caractères fort différents, mais nous commençons à nous habituer l'un à l'autre et à nous dompter. Ce n'est pas si mal ne crois-tu pas?..."

Harry lui sourit presque tendrement.

"- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, mais elle ne peut que l'être venant de toi..."

Hermione rougit furieusement et se mit à tousser dans son verre. Harry s'approcha et vint l'aider.

"- Merci c'est gentil. Pfou... Je pense que j'ai assez mangé comme cela, et je suis exténuée... Je vais me coucher."

"- Je t'accompagnes, car je dois me lever tôt demain, ainsi rentrerais-je peut-être à une heure décente."

"- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise résolution ma foi." répondit Hermione, taquine.

Harry arbora une moue renfrognée puis raccompagna son épouse jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"- On fait un peu vieux couple, tu ne trouves pas?" remarqua la jeune femme.

"- Mais voyons, deux mois de maraige, c'est long!" répondit son époux en riant. "ou alors tu peux prendre la version du chevalier raccompagnant sa belle à sa tour..."

"- C'est vrai que c'est plus romantique.. Et..." Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, l'air gênée, "que fait donc le chevalier à sa belle en la quittant?..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Harry paraissait surpris par sa brusque prosition. Il répondit d'un voix douce:

"- Il l'embrasse tendrement je crois... À moins que ce ne soit sa belle qui lui accorde un baiser..."

Hermione s'avança doucement vers son époux. Harry pencha timidement sa tête et effleura les lèvres d'Hermione des siennes. Leurs soufles brûlant se mélèrent un instant. Après quoi il scella leur baiser tendrement...

Quelques minutes lus tard, Hermione se trouvait allongée sur son lit à contempler le plafond, partagée entre une folle envie d'hurler sa joie et celle de remonter le temps de quelques heures.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione était en train de se brosser les cheveux avec application devant son miroir. Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'Harry et elle s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il n'y avait eu depuis aucune récidive, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Toutefois les jeunes époux étaient depuis bien plus complices qu'avant, et Harry osait même parfois à s'aventurer à déposer des baisers dans le cou et sur les joues d'Hermione. Leur relation avançait lentement mais sûrement. Et pour la première fois qu'elle se trouvait au Manoir, Hermione était réellement heureuse. Heureuse et peut-être un peu amoureuse...

Elle était encore floue sur le plan des sentiments, mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi doux et attentionné avec elle. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre une visite au ministère, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite aller dîner en ville. De plus, celà lui permettrait d'avancer dans le plan de Ginny, car ses deux amies avaient déjà fait quelques actions. Néra avait sensibilisé plusieurs personnes qui pourraient leur être d'un certain appui, et Blaise avait présenté Ginny comme sa fiancée. Elle s'était dite d'origine française et se nommer Gabrielle Duprès. Un nom tout à fait commun, avec lequel la rouquine espérait faire des miracles.

Hermione acheva sa coiffure et se vêtit d'une pélerine noire, avant de saisir une poignée de poudre de cheminette et de la lancer dans l'antre de sa cheminée en criant:

"- MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE!"

Elle se fit happer par des flammes vertes et vit aussitôt une multitude d'autres cheminées l'entourner. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle atterit avec grâce dans le Hall du Ministère. Bien qu'elle ne fut guère friande de ce moyen de transport, elle parvenait à y maintenir un certain équilibre, contrairement à Harry que cela horripilait.

Dans le Hall d'entrée, une multitude de sorcières et sorciers, plus ou moins richement vétus, allaient et venaient. An centre de la salle se trouvait la fontaine de la Charité. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux aux statues. Tout cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle mit malgré tout un gallion d'or dans la fontaine, songeant que les malheureux à qui il était destiné n'y pouvaient rien si le scuplteur de cette statue était un profond imbécile doublé d'un intolérant.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour enregistrer sa baguette et prit un badge de visiteur. Ensuite, elle alla vers la rangée d'ascenseurs devant laquelle une foule de sorciers se pressaient. Elle entra et se retrouva complètement compréssée. Elle se souvint que le département de Harry se trouvait au niveau deux, au même niveau que le Département des Aurors. Elle prit son mal en patience et pû, au fil des étages, respirer à son aise au fur et à mesure que les personnes descendaient de la cabine. La jeune femme observa le notes de service voleter près du plafond de l'ascenseur, obscurcissant par moment la lumière.

Enfin elle entendit la voix synthétique s'élever du haut parleur et annoncer l'étage. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et à un embranchement, hésita. Elle n'était pas sûre de le direction à suivre. Finalement elle opta pour la gauche et pénétra dans un luxueux corrifor qu'elle longea rapidement, pressée de retrouver son mari. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du fond du corridor, elle vit inscrit en letres d'or: "MAGENMAGOT".

Hermione pesta silencieusement, puis se retrounrna pour reprendre d'un air résigné sa marche dans le sens inverse. À ce moment-là, une porte sur le côté s''ouvrit et un homme de haute stature en sortit. Hermione n'y fit guère attention et esquissa une rapide révérence. C'est alors qu'elle se figea.

L'homme portait avec élégance sur ses lèvres un fin sourire narquois. De longs cheveux d'un blond lunaire encadraient son visage mince et pâle. Aristocratique. Ses yeux d'un bleu acier poignant plongèrent dans les siens avec brutalité. Hermione retint un gémissement. Draco Malefoy se tenait devant elle.

"- Mes hommages Madame, je suis on ne peut plus ravi de vous revoir..." siffla-t-il en se courbant narrquoisement devant-elle.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu car j'y ai consacré beaucoup de temps!

D'autant plus qu'il est assez long.

**Pour Lucy:** Je sais que je t'avais fait un résumé général du chapitre, mais j'avoue l'avoir un peu remanié, car il me plaisait moyennement à la relecture. Cependant, j'en ai gardé les grandes lignes. J'espère que tu auras des idées pour la suite!

En tout cas merci à tous les lecteurs pour votre patience!

Et maintenant, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à critiquer, ou pourquoi pas à féliciter (). Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont, en plus du plaisir d'écrire, le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions!

RDV au prochain chapitre avec Lucy!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	9. Quiproquo

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourrons nous améliorer !

NOUS REMERCIONS SINCÈREMENT TOUS LES REVIEWEURS!

†**-Note de Lucy-†**

Je suis terriblement désolée de mettre ce chapitre aussi tardivement, mais l'inspiration me manquait un peu et j'avais les partiels à réviser ; sans compter les vacances de Noël peu propices à l'écriture. Lol.

Dans ce chapitre, pas de sursaut romantique, mais de l'action!

J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez et que vous serez indulgents face à la médiocrité de ce chapitre.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, si Stellmaria et moi avions un seul instant pensé que cette fic marcherait autant…

Bonne lecture !

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 8: Quiproquo -†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

«- Mes hommages...»

Hermione était tétanisée, son sang lui semblait glacé. Les deux ennemis restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, chacun ayant un sentiment différent à l'égard de l'autre. Quand Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle contourna Draco Malefoy d'un pas résolu et l'air impassible mais celui-ci lui barra la route:

«- Tss...Tss...Tss... Où comptez-vous aller si vite, Milady?.. Sans même avoir pris la peine de me saluer? » dit-il, arborrant son légendaire sourire en coin.

«- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai à vous dire ! » répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal à adopter une attitude de confiance en soi mais au fond, elle avait peur de lui, surtout depuis la dernière réception. Draco s'avança lentement, les bras dans le dos.

«- Qu'êtes vous venue faire ici ? » intima-t-il d'une voix trop polie qui déplut à la eune fille.

«- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?» demanda Hermione, en reculant à mesure que lui avançait.

«- Êtes-vous venue voir quelqu'un en particulier? Moi peut-être? »

Il la contempla narquoisement. Hermione remonta le panier au niveau de sa poitrine, le tenant fermement.

«- Je suis venue voir mon mari. »

«- Comme c'est touchant ! » dit Draco d'un ton ironique.

«- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Hermione passa rapidement à côté de Malefoy, mais celui-ci la retint vivement par le bras, essayant de la pousser dans la salle d'où il sortait. Hermione laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse.

«- Lâche-moi ! »

« Un problème? » demanda une troisième personne.

Hermione et Malefoy se retournèrent pour voir Harry à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avait l'air furieux. Il dégageait une aura de colère menaçante. Malefoy lâcha aussitôt la jeune femme.

«- Ah! Potter! J'ai croisé votre femme par hasard et nous discutions quelques peu. Voyez-vous, nous sommes d'anciennes connaissances... On ne peut plus amicales, cela va de soit.» déclara le jeune Malefoy, affichant un sourire brillant de raillerie et d'hypocrisie.

«- Vraiment ? »

Harry s'avança, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

«- C'est étrange, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. »

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione.

«- Tout va bien ? »

Hermione lança un regardl haineux à Draco et s'avança vers Harry.

«- Oui. »

Harry observa Malefoy d'un œil mauvais.

«- Autant que je le sache, vous ne faîtes pas partie du Ministère alors vous feriez mieux de vous en aller immédiatement. » déclara-t-il, la voix vibrante.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il s'inclina brièvement en signe de salut et disparut.

«- Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda Harry, visiblement inquiet.

«- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, » affirma Hermione, tout en se massant un peu son bras endoloris par la pression que son ennemi avait exercée. « C'est juste que je déteste cet homme. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je me suis toujours méfiée de lui. »

Elle lui montra le panier.

« Je suis venue te faire une surprise: il y a de la salade composée, du jambon, du pain. C'est rustique, mais j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble, ici, dans ton bureau. Tu dois avoir besoin d'une autre compagnie que tes dossiers et tes hommes. »

Harry sourit légèrement et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers son bureau.

«- Sachez Madame que j'apprécie amplement la compagnie de mes dossiers. Ils ne risquent pas de me déranger ou de me contredire. »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans son bureau. Hermione contemplait l'espace.

«- Ce grand bureau pour toi tout seul ? Et aussi admirablement décoré ? Je comprends pourquoi tu rentres tard le soir ! » dit-elle pour le taquiner.

«- Oh, crois-moi. Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. »

Ils mangèrent et passèrent un agréable moment pendant ces deux heures, chacun se racontant des histoires du passé.

«- ... Et à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je lui ai renversé son ragoût sur la tête. » termina Hermione.

Harry explosa de rire.

«- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Mr Finnigan a dû être content de voir que tu maltraites ses clients ! »

«- J'ai cru qu'il allait me renvoyer sur le champ, mais non. En fait il a viré le client à grand renfort de coups de pied dans les fesses ! »

«- Je ne te savais pas aussi violente... » dit Harry avec un sourire.

«- Tu serais surpris ! Mais il faut me comprendre: tous les jours j'avais droit à ses remarques. J'avais l'habitude mais là, j'ai craqué. »

Ils continuèrent de rire quelques secondes quand Harry annonça:

«- Au fait, samedi prochain a lieu une réception chez la famille MacMillian. Elle réunit chaque année les gens importants et fortunés de la communauté. Et bien sûr nous sommes invités... »

Hermione grimaça.

«- Oh non ! Je déteste ce genre de soirées mondaines... Tu vas rester avec les autres hommes et moi, je vais devoir supporter les conversations de couloirs. »

«- Ne t'en fais pas, la famille Weasley sera là. Je suis sûr que toi et Ginny resterez dans votre coin, pour vous moquer à loisir des personnes que vous croiserez. »

Hermione souffla.

«- C'est d'accord, » capitula-t-elle. « Bon il se fait tard. J'ai promis à Néra de l'aider pour le jardin. »

Harry semblait déçu. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

«- Bon, eh bien à ce soir. Et encore merci pour le repas, » dit Harry.

«- C'est n'était pourtant pas grand-chose. »

«- Pour moi, si. »

Ils se regardèrent un petit instant et Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione était assise sur un banc dans le jardin et lisait un livre intitulé _« Sorts de Défense, 1ère année, formation des Aurors »_. Les entraînements avançaient bien, surtout depuis qu'Harry et Hermione avaient de meilleurs rapports... Hermione était loin d'avoir le niveau d'Harry, mais elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux: elle contrait pratiquement tous les sorts qu'il lui envoyait et elle avait même réussi à l'atteindre une ou deux fois. Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par Winky qui lui annonça que quelqu'un souhaitait la voir.

En entrant dans le salon, Hermione découvrit Ginny, rayonnante.

«- Oh, Hermione! Bonjour! »

Elle s'avança pour lui faire la bise.

«- Bonjour, Ginny, » dit le jeune Mrs Potter en riant. « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

«- Tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda Ginny, interloquée.

«- Non, » répondit Hermione d'un air étonné.

«- La réception de samedi voyons ! Harry a dû t'en parler !.. »

« Ah... ça. Et cela te rend si heureuse ? »

«- Enfin Hermione, aurais-tu oublié notre petit marché ? » dit la rouquine d'un ton espiègle.

Hermione eut un sourire.

«- Cela va être l'occasion idéale, » continua Ginny. « Nous allons pouvoir faire du charme à tous ces petits bourgeois. Mais pas trop quand même, nos hommes pourraient s'en apercevoir et ça serait un peu embêtant... »

Hermione et Ginny allèrent ensuite en ville, non sans avoir prévenu Dobby: Hermione ne voulait pas provoquer une dispute avec Harry. Elles entrèrent dans une dizaine de magasins, essayèrent des dizaines de robes.

«- N'empêche, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, » marmonna Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir.

Elle essayait une robe mauve, dont les coutures aux manches, sur le col et au bas de la robe, étaient noires. Les manches, courtes et légèrement bouffantes, tombaient juste en dessous des épaules. Ce qui gênait Hermione n'était pas de porter une tenue de soirée, mais plutôt le fait que sa robe montrait son décolleté.

«- Tu es sublime ! » lui assura Ginny.

Hermione se regarda encore quelques secondes dans le miroir, esquissa un sourire sceptique, mais se décida à acheter la robe.

**o†o†O†o†o**

«- Hermione, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard ! » cria Harry, en bas des escaliers.

«- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Hermione descendit quelques secondes plus tard. Harry resta bouche bée.

«- Je déteste les talons,» maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe non-existante. Puis voyant le drôle d'air qu'avait Harry, elle ajouta: « Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est la robe ? Elle n'est pas assez bien ? »

«- Non, non ! » ajouta précipitamment Harry. « Au contraire, je te trouve…magnifique. »

Hermione sourit doucement et lui tendit le collier qu'il lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant.

«- Tu veux bien me le mettre ? »

Sentir les mains d'Harry sur son cou fit naître en elle un drôle de sentiment. Et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule: son mari s'attardait quelque peu pour lui fermer le collier.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit le bras.

«- On y va ? » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Comme la dernière fois, Hermione fut obligée de saluer tout le monde sauf que cette fois, elle ne manquait pas de se comporter de façon charmeuse: elle souriait, elle riait (où du moins se forçait), ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Harry.

«- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » lui demande-t-il, étonné, pendant un bref instant de répit.

«- Mais rien, je m'intègre dans la communauté, » expliqua-elle d'un ton innocent.

Hermione devait quand même bien l'avouer: la soirée était une réussite. Les portes reliant l'immense hall d'entrée tout en marbre à la salle de réception et au salon étaient grandes ouvertes. Dans le salon se trouvait le buffet, et dans la salle de réception un petit orchestre, ainsi qu'une piste de bal aménagée.

«- Et puis jusqu'à présent, à part ma rencontre avec Fudge, tout se passe bien,» ajouta Hermione avec amertume, venant de passer dix minutes avec le ministre, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui lancer des regards noirs.

Puis, quand Harry commença à parler Quidditch avec Mr MacMillian, Hermione s'éclipsa vers le buffet et fut rapidement rejointe par Ginny.

«- Je t'ai observée tout à l'heure quand tu parlais avec Cormac MacLaggen. » (**NdA** : il fallait bien le mettre quelque part celui-là !) dit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

«- J'étais comment ? » demanda Hermione, amusée. « Je me demande ce qui l'a le plus fasciné: ma position par rapport aux conflits avec les gobelins ou mon décolleté ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire un bon coup, mais de ce fait, Ginny renversa accidentellement du jus de citrouille sur la robe d'Hermione.

«- Oh non ! Excuse-moi... » dit Ginny toute confuse.

«- Ce n'est pas grave, » assura Hermione. « Où se trouve la salle de bain ? »

«- Je crois que c'est la troisième porte à gauche au premier étage. »

Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'endroit indiqué, tentant de cacher la tâche en passant près de personnes importantes. Elle prit une petite serviette et commença à essuyer la tache: cela eut pour seul effet d'étaler le jus de citrouille. Hermione jura et se rappela que les elfes de maisons étaient connectés de façon particulière à leurs maîtres. (**NdA**: je ne sais pas si c'est comme cela dans les livres, mais ici on va dire que les elfes sont liés mentalement à leurs maîtres.)

«- Dobby ! Dobby ! » appela Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe apparut dans la salle de bain.

«- Que peut faire Dobby pour Madame ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

«- Je voudrais que tu me rapportes ma robe bleue, s'il-te-plaît. »

Dobby s'éclipsa aussitôt et en attendant son retour, Hermione se déshabilla: elle se retrouva en corset et sous-vêtements. Dobby réapparut et Hermione eut juste le temps de cacher son corps avec sa robe.

«- Oh Dobby est désolé Madame ! » couina l'elfe. « Méchant Dobby ».

Puis il commença à regarder activement autour de lui. Hermione savait où il voulait en venir...

«- Non non Dobby ! Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir. Rentre vite à la maison, » dit Hermione en lui donnait la robe tâchée pour le détourner de son intention.

À peine Dobby fut-il parti que quelqu'un ouvrit en grand la porte. Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Ron, qui avait déjà fait plusieurs pas dans la pièce, secouant sa main égratinée par une griffure, de laquelle perlait un peu de sang. Il se dirigeait vers l'évier, quand il releva la tête et apperçu son amie, très légèrement vêtue. Il se figea, les yeux ronds et la bouche ne cessant de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Ron pâlit dangereusement et n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

Hermione, extrêmement surprise elle aussi, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se cacher. Elle ne savait pas trop si sa gêne était due au fait que c'était Ron qui se tenait devant elle, ou bien parce que personne ne l'avait vu dans cette tenue auparavant, à part sa mère.

Enfin, après quelques instants, Ron réussit à balbutier quelques mots.

«- Euh… Herm… Je … Excuse-moi, » ajouta-t-il, se retournant vivement pour sortir de la pièce.

«- Oh... Ron, je... Enfin... » Hermione se ressaisit. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Un malentendu... Tout va bien...»

Ron s'immobilisa, le dos tourné, les oreilles rouges brique.

«- Si tu le dis, mais... Enfin, je m'en vais... Désolé!»

Mais au moment où il allait franchir l'embrasure de la porte, Harry apparut.

«- Ron il faut… » commença-t-il.

Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit Hermione à moitié nue au fond de la salle de bain. Son regard alla successivement d'Hermione à Ron et devenait de plus en plus sombre.

«- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » dit-il en criant presque. Cela eût pour effet de faire réagir Hermione qui se cacha derrière sa robe.

Ron, confus, rouge comme une tomate, tenta de lui expliquer, en agita ses mains.

«- Je te jure, il ne se passe rien du tout. Je voulais juste me nettoyer la main et quand je suis rentré… » Il fit un geste timide vers Hermione, sans se retourner. « Je vais y aller. »

Il laissa seuls Harry et Hermione qui se regardèrent avec intensité. Hermione vit avec inquiétude qu'Harry était furieux: il avait les mâchoires crispées, comme quand il se disputait avec elle. Pour éviter toute confrontation, elle parla rapidement.

«- Il a raison. Ginny a renversé du jus de citrouille sur ma robe, j'ai appelé Dobby pour qu'il m'en rapporte une autre et quand j'ai voulu me changer… Enfin… Tu vois. »

«- Ouais…Je vois, » dit Harry, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu par son explication.

«- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

Harry regarda la jeune femme pendant un bref instant et sortit sans un mot. Hermione s'empressa de s'habiller et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Harry était au fond du couloir, près des escaliers. Quand il vit sa femme, il commença à descendre vers le salon, l'ignorant.

«- Non, attends! » cria Hermione.

Quand elle fut arrivée près de l'endroit où Harry était quelques instants plus tôt, elle vit qu'il était déjà en bas. Elle ragea silencieusement et s'apprêtait à descendre, voulant mettre les poings sur les "_i_".

Soudain, une grande explosion retentit et des cris se firent entendre. Tout le monde s'agita pour se précipiter dehors et c'est à ce moment précis qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts apparurent. Situés en cercle et forts de leur attaque surprise, leur première rafale de sorts mirent au tapis au moins vingt personnes. Les autres sortirent immédiatement leur baguette et engagèrent le combat. Hermione vit qu'Harry fut le premier en action. Elle voulut l'aider, mais se rappela que celui-ci avait sa baguette, elle-même ne pouvant pas la porter avec sa robe. Elle décida donc de rester en retrait, légèrement cachée dans la pénombre. Au bout de cinq minutes, les quelques aurors et les autres hommes semblèrent dominer le combat quand quelqu'un attrapa de force Hermione et hurla:

«- Potter ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

«- Regarde un peu qui j'ai là » dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque -Hermione ne connaissait pas cette voix- en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

«- Si tu… » commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par l'homme.

«- Oh oui. Vas-y. Que peux-tu faire maintenant que j'ai ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Hermione frissonna et avant de réaliser, tous deux transplanèrent. Arrivés à destination, Hermione sentit un sort la frapper de plein fouet.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son corps était tout engourdi. Quand enfin elle put se relever, elle regarda autour d'elle: des murs de pierre noire, une porte en bois armaturée de fer, une petite fenêtre qui laissait à peine rentrer la lumière du soleil et des chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient, esquintant ses poignets. Tout lui revint en mémoire en un instant et elle commença à pleurer, se recroquevillant contre le mur. Elle essaya de ne pas craquer mais en vain. Après plusieurs heures - Hermione ne savait pas trop, elle avait perdu la notion du temps- elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Elle leva les yeux, embués de larmes, et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte deux grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées. Celles-ci se dirigèrent rapidement vers Hermione, lui ôtèrent ses chaînes et lui attrapèrent chacune un bras pour la traîner hors de la pièce. Hermione tenta de se débattre au début, mais comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue.

Ils traversèrent les douves humides et froides puis atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, tout aussi sinistre que le sous-sol. Les deux Mangemorts entraînèrent ensuite Hermione dans une grande pièce (sombre mais plus chaude) pour enfin la jeter par terre.

«- Laissez-nous, » dit une voix sifflante à vous glacer le sang.

Les deux Mangemorts se baissèrent légèrement en guise de salut et sortirent. Hermione n'osait pas lever la tête - elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre- mais se sentit obligée quand elle entendit une personne s'avancer vers elle. Elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque: ses yeux étaient rouges telles les flammes de l'enfer, ses narines reptiliennes et sa peau pâle le faisaient ressembler à un cadavre. Voldemort, oui, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, c'était bien lui. Celui-ci arriva au niveau d'Hermione, restant silencieux, à l'observer, puis prit la parole:

«-_ Ainsi voilà la très précieuse Mrs Potter_, » murmura-t-il d'une voix sifflante, le ton dédaigneux.

Hermione, toujours à moitié allongée sur le sol, ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. "Surtout, ne rien faire qui pourrait t'être fatal" ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Voldemort s'accroupit et prit le visage d'Hermione d'une main.

« _Tu me causes beaucoup de soucis depuis quelque temps._ »

Hermione ferma les yeux: sentir ces mains aussi froides la toucher lui donnait envie de vomir.

«-_ Regarde-moi quand je te parle !_ » hurla-t-il.

Hermione obéit et ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Voldemort retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil qui – Hermione venait juste de le remarquer avec horreur- était gardé par un immense serpent.

«- _Je crois que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre pourquoi tu es ici _» continua-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça.

«-_ Tu vas rester ici un petit moment malheureusement, le temps que ton mari se décide à entrer en action. En attendant, tu vas retourner dans les cachots_ ».

Il la regardait d'une manière très ironique et Hermione ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

«- _Entre!_ » cria-t-il en direction de la porte.

Hermione se retourna et vit un Mangemort entrer. Celui-ci se planta devant Hermione et enleva sa capuche. Hermione eut un petit cri étouffé et se leva précipitamment pour s'en éloigner.

«- _Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà... _» dit Voldemort.

**o†o†O†o†o**

Voilàà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Et malgré notre retard, n'oubliez pas les reviews... (please!)

RDV au prochain chapitre avec Stellmaria!

Amicalement,

Lucy Kinkirk...


	10. Le voile se lève

**o†o†O†- Une autre époque, une autre histoire...-†O†o†o**

†**-Disclaimer-†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux sortis tout droit de notre esprit quelque peu tordu !

†**- Note -†**

CECI EST UNE FIC COÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LUCY KINKIRK !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critique, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que nous pourrons nous améliorer !

NOUS REMERCIONS SINCÈREMENT TOUS LES REVIEWEURS!

†**-Note de Stellmaria-†**

Hum... Hum... Hum... Oui, je sais, je ne suis apparemment pas meilleure niveau ponctualité, et j'avoue que je n'ai guère d'autres excuses valables, si elle l'est, que mon désir d'avancer un peu dans mes fics personnelles, trop longtemps délaissées...

Je suis vraiment désolée, et aussi impardonnable de vous avoir laissés, surtout dans un moment si crucial!

Mais bon, la suite est là, donc je ne dirais que Enjoy the best, and good reading!

**o†o†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†- Chapitre 9: Le voile se lève -†O†o†o**

**o†o†O†o†o**

Ron acheva un dernier mangemort d'un stupéfix bien placé. L'air satisfait, il se retourna. Des aurors étaient arrivés en renfort, et les forces du ministère avaient rapidement eu le dessus sur les aurors. Cependant, le sol de l'auparavant si belle salle de réception était jonché de débris, on dénombrait de nombreux blessés et à certains endroits de véritables mares de sang s'étaient formées. Le jeune homme déglutit.

"- Quel carnage..." murmura-t-il, un pointe de dégoût transparaissant dans son ton.

Ron se mit alors à la recherche d'Harry. Il s'inquiétait fortement pour lui du fait de l'enlèvement d'Hermione, mais l'avait perdu de vue après que le Survivant se soit précipité, furieux, dans l'escalier où s'était tenue la jeune femme. Ron apperçut sa jeune soeur, la robe déchirée et les cheveux pendants, dans un coin de la salle, semblant prendre un malin plaisir et écraser le nez d'un mangemort de son talon aiguille. Un sourire épanoui étirait ses lèvres carmines et sa peau était maculée de sang.

"- Gin'!"

La jeune femme se retourna.

"- Ah, Ron, contente de te voir!"

"- Tu es blessée?" s'enquit le jeune homme, inquiet.

Ginny leva un sourcil.

"- Moi? Non, pas le moins du monde... Tu sais avec tout ce sang, il y en a qui gicle un peu de partout..." dit-elle d'une voix désabusée.

"- Tu es bien restée à l'abri pendant les combats? Maman va me tuer sinon..."

"- Sincères condoléances," se moqua-t-elle, " car oui, je me suis battue, comme tout le monde, je n'allais pas rester dans mon coin alors que nos amis risquaient leur vie!"

"- Ginny, tu n'as pas de baguette sur toi! Et puis les femmes ne se battent pas!"

La rouquine fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

"- Attention à ce que tu insinues frérot... Sinon, je me suis battue, oui, à mains nue et à l'aide de chandeliers, sans que rien ne m'arrive, car après tout, qui pourrait se méfier d'une simple_ femme_?..."

"- Tu t'es battue à mains nues! Comme une de ces vulgaires filles de joie?... Merlin..." murmura Ron, pâlissant.

Il tituba sous l'émotion et dû prendre appui sur la chaise la plus proche, l'air assomé. Ginny haussa un sourcil:

"- Bienvenue dans la réalité Ronny! Sinon, si tu cherches Harry, attends encore un peu, tu m'en remercieras, car en ce moment le pauvre chef des aurors doit être en très mauvaise position, vu la fureur de notre ami commun."

"- Ça paraît compréhensible," répondit sèchement Ron.

"- De mon côté, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, Hermione saura s'en tirer, et puis avec les cohortes d'aurors qu'Harry va dépêcher au Manoir Jedusort... Enfin, si je m'inquiète mais... Harry va tout arranger!" dit-elle joyeusement.

"- Moui... " marmonna le jeune homme." Faudrait qu'un jour on arrête de se reposer sur lui, tu ne crois pas?"

Le jeune femme rougit légèrement. Ron promena son regard dans la salle, puis s'arrêta de nouveau sur sa benjamine.

"- Ginny?"

"- Oui?"

"- Tu devrais arrêter de t'acharner sur le nez de ce pauvre mangemort, je t'assure qu'il est bien cassé..."

**o†o†O†o†o**

"- Mister Potter, calmez-vous, je vous en conjure! Nous allons tenter de trouver une solution, laissez-nous juste..." tenta d'argumenter le chef des aurors.

"- Du temps, oui, oui, je sais! Seulement nous n'avons pas de temps! Savez-vous ce que Voldemort est capable de lui faire?"

Wulfric VanGutten frissona à l'entente du nom banni. Ce flammand bien bâtit âgé d'une trentaine d'années était l'un des meilleurs aurors du continent européen, mais avait des tendances supersticieuses parfois gênantes. Cependant Harry et lui avaient toujours été en de bons termes.

"- Oui je s..."

"- Bien sûr que vous le savez, vous êtes auror, vous avez dû voir suffisamment d'horreurs pour pouvoir en juger," le coupa Harry." Vous comprendrez donc que je refuse la possibilité que ma femme soit à son tour victime de la démence de ce psychopathe."

Le visage d'Harry était dur, ferné, cependant sa voix vibrante montrait le tourment qui le rongeait. Wulfric sembla hésiter.

"- Écoutez... En ma fonction de chef des aurors, je me dois d'être impartial, mais il n'est pas faux que j'ai certains pouvoirs... En ma qualité d'ami, je sais que je me dois de vous aider, mais Fudge, enfin, Mr le Ministre, risquerait de s'y opposer par simple caprice... Vous savez comment il est..."

Le jeune homme semblait sincèrement ennuyé. Harry se calma quelque peu pour étudier le point de vue du chef des aurors. Celui-ci poursuivit:

"- De plus, avec l'attaque de ce soir, il pourrait se servir du prétexte d'attaquer les mangemorts plutôt que de porter secours à une personne seule, femme qui plus est, et si j'ose ajouter, d'ascendance moldue... D'autant que trois morts sont à déplorer dans notre camp..."

"- Je l'ignorais."

"- Winston Falden, Erika Joyce - la pauvre enfant n'avait que dix-sept ans, ils l'ont prise à revers et ont même abusé d'elle...- et également Susan Bones."

Harry serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume. Un envie de vomir lui envahit la bouche.

"- Cependant," reprit Wulfric, " je pense avoir une idée qui puisse vous aider. Je pourrais envoyer mes hommes de confiance, de très bons aurors, vous aider, et ce sans donner de rapport. Il me faudra me débrouiller pour justifier leur abscence, mais je pense que cela est faisable, d'autant plus qu'ils sont discrets..."

"- Vous feriez cela?" s'enquit Harry, empli d'espoir.

"- Bien sûr," assura l'homme, amusé par la figure presqu'enfantine du Survivant. " Mais soyez discret également, et au cas, prenez avec vous certains de vos amis proches étant de bons duellistes, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous fournir assez d'hommes."

"- C'est entendu! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez..."

"- Demain matin à six heures, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée, chez vous?" répondit Wulfric, éludant le compliment.

Harry acquiesça, l'air plus rasseneré. Wulfric partit alors, devant rassembler ses hommes et faire un rapport au Ministre, rentré à son bureau.

**o†o†O†o†o**

«- _Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà... _»

Hermione avait l'impression d'entendre cette phrase comme dans un interminable écho, alors qu'elle s'agrippait au rebord de la cheminée, tentant de ne pas défaillir à la vue de l'homme. Brun de cheveux, ceux-ci étaient ramenés en queue de cheval par un lien de cuir sombre. Le visage sevère, aux traits durement marqués, ses épais sourcils ombrageaient des yeux d'un bleu presque transparant, luisants d'une lueur malveillante... Sa bouche prenait un pli méprisant et sa haute stature impresionnait.

"- Dolohov..." souffla Hermione.

"- En personne Miss, ou plutôt Mrs devrais-je dire à présent," répondit le mangemort, effectuant une courbette moqueuse.

Voldemort se leva, l'air satisfait. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit le menton dans sa main glaciale. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas assez de forces pour lui résister et se laissa faire.

"_- Je reconnais là ton bon goût, Antonin..._"

Puis il s'éloigna d'une démarche glissante, et murmura d'une voix parfaitement audible dans le silence:

"- _Je vous laisse à vos... retrouvailles..._"

Hermione recula d'un pas, affolée. Son coeur cognait de plus en plus fort et elle sentait son sang lui battre les tempes. Dolohov détacha d'un geste souple sa cape de ses épaules et la déposa sur le fauteuil.

"- Alors ma chère... Hermione, c'est bien cela? Comment allez-vous?"

La jeune fille se ressaisit et lui lança un regard hautain.

"- Ttt... Vous devez sans doute être fâchée que je vous ai enlevée à votre mari... Mais comprenez bien que le fait que vous soyez à présent mariée vous confère un charme en plus..."

Hermione répondit, méprisante:

"- Et le fait que vous-même soyez fiancé ne semble point vous déranger, à ce que je vois. Surtout pour tromper une sang-pur avec une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe."

"- Vous avez deviné mes intentions, serait-il possible que nos désirs se rejoignent?" répondit-il, narquois.

La jeune femme déglutit et sentit ses joues la chauffer. Elle recula encore un peu et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, à son grand malheur grillagée, alors que Dolohov s'installait nonchalamment sur le fauteuil, le tournant de manière à pouvoir l'observer à sa guise.

"- Vous savez que vous m'avez toujours plue, Hermione..."

"- Vous vous doutez que je vous déteste, Dolohov," répondit Hermione avec véhémence.

"- _Doloris_," murmura le mangemort en haussant un sourcil.

Une douleur innommable traversa alors Hermione de part en part. Elle se retint difficilement à la fenêtre afin de ne pas sombrer, plissant les yeux alors que des larmes de souffrance franchissaient ses paupières. Elle se recroquevilla au sol et commença à se tordre, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier.

"- Vous voir ainsi au sol est très... Jouissif..." commenta Dolohov. "Que de souvenirs n'est-ce pas?"

Il leva le sort. Hermione resta au sol, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés, comme seule défense.

"- Aah... Je me souviens de notre rencontre... Vous étiez si belle, baignée de sang, pâle comme la mort... Tant et si bien que l'on aurait pu vous croire bel et bien décédée. C'est d'ailleurs l'erreur que nous fîmes mes compagnons et moi lorsque nous attaquâmes votre maison..."

"- Ainsi c'était vous..."

"- Juste pour se dégourdir un petit peu, il faut bien faire de l'exercice entre les attaques _importantes_... J'ai cependant regretté de vous savoir morte, vous m'aviez... Envouté. Si pâle, trempée de sang... Irresistible."

"- Vous me dégoûtez..." siffla Hermione, la nausée la prenant.

Dolohov se leva et vint s'accroupir près d'elle.

"- Je l'espère bien ma douce..." dit-il en embrassant sa joue. " Vous imaginez mon plaisir, lorsque, étant venu rendre visite à certains de mes amis, les Flint, j'eus le plaisir de voir, quelques mois après notre attaque, une fort jolie serveuse, dont le souvenir ne m'avait pas quitté, dans un certain village..."

"- Épargnez-moi la suite de votre récit..." gémit la jeune femme.

L'homme éluda sa supplique et se rapprocha encore, caressant du bout des doigts la poitrine d'Hermione. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, effrayée, ne voulant pas revivre le même enfer que celui qu'elle avait vécu. Non, elle le refusait...

"- Je vous ai fait mander pour une quelconque commission... Vous ne me connaissiez pas alors. Je voulais que jamais plus vous ne m'oubliiez, je voulais être gravé en vous, dans votre chair... Je vous ai emmené dans le bois..."

Il défit d'un coup sec son corset. Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, qu'elle avait trop mordues. Dolohov l'embrassa brusquement et déchira sa robe d'un coup de baguette. Nue, à la merci de son adversaire, Hermione ferma les yeux, résignée à subir ce qui allait s'ensuivre, alors que son agresseur la prenait violemment dans ses bras pour l'allonger au sol...

**o†o†O†o†o**

Harry avançait silencieusement dans la nuit d'automne. Trois aurors le suivaient, alors que cinq autres prenaient le manoir de front en compagnie de Wulfric. Harry regarda Ron qui était à ses côtés.

"- Tu es sûr que ça ira?"

"- Mais oui, tu sais, l'Ordre du Phénix, ça forge."

Harry s'accorda un sourire. Soudain, une branche craqua derrière eux. Le Survivant se retourna, prêt à réprimander le fautif pour son imprudence, quand son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra: quatre et non trois personnes le suivaient.

"- Qui va là!"

Il éclaira légèrement sa baguette alors que l'inconnu avançait.

"- Je suis venu en renfort," dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

"- Auror?"

"- Presque."

Harry et Ron étouffèrent un cri de surprise quand le visage de Ginny apparut, puis devant l'accoutrement de la jeune fille, habillée en habits d'homme.

"- Ginny, tu vas rentrer à la maison immédiatemment! N'as-tu pas honte? Tu es une jeune fille de bonne famille, que dira-t-on? On va te traiter de gourgandine et... Et tu risques de mourir!" gronda Ron, furieux.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, l'air ennuyé.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit que si je voulais me battre je le pouvais. Et puis Maman étant elle-même très féministe, elle pourrait m'approuver pour cela... Peut-être pas pour les autres points mais bon... Quant à ma vie, laisse-moi au moins la liberté d'en disposer comme je le souhaite."

"- De toute façon Wulfric ne voudra pas, tu serais un poids lourd."

"- Je t'en prie, insulte moi!" s'offusqua Ginny. " Et puis, en ce qui concerne Mister VanGutten, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques minutes, et il a fini par céder."

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a du souffrir, le pauvre..." la taquina Harry.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

"- Il a tout de même évalué mon potentiel magique, et il a dit qu'il était excellent. Et je tiens à te rappeler, Ron, que j'ai essayé ton examen d'entrée en préparation d'auror, que tu as échoué, je le rappelle, et que je l'ai réussi, sauf que vu que je suis une femme, je ne pouvais guère espérer..." dit-elle d'une voix légèrement hautaine.

Ron bougonna des mots inaudibles pârmi lesquels surgit "réputation".

"- Ma réputation? Justement, c'est _ma_ réputation, je me charge de l'assumer."

Les autres aurors qui s'étaient approchés observaient la jeune fille d'un air amusé, voir intéressé.

"- Alors Harry, s'il te plait, laisse-moi venir, Hermione est mon amie et elle aura besoin de mon soutien. Je la connais mieux que toi, bien que vous soyez mariés..."

Harry constata avec tristesse l'évidence. "Cependant, je pourrai rattraper mon retard quand on aura liberé Hermione", pensa-t-il pour se consoler.

"- Bon, tu viens avec nous, mais sois prudente! Et à présent, allons-y, ne perdons pas davantage de temps."

Le petit groupe se remit en marche et arriva bientôt devant les fenêtres arrières de la maison. Harry lança un sortillège de découpage et ils opérèrent un orifice dans le verre, afin de pouvoir en tourner la poignée de l'intérieur. Les sortilèges de protection avaient été neutralisés à leur arrivée par les aurors, mais les effets ne pourraient durer plus de deux heures.

Un des aurors ouvrit la fenêtre et ils pénétrèrent un par un dans la sinistre demeure. Longeant les couloirs, ils évoluaient lentement, tentant de trouver le chemin des cachots.

"- C'est affreux leur déco..." bougonna Ginny.

"- C'est toi qui voulais venir," rétorqua un auror, Sean Williamson.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, et colora la cadre d'un miroir en rose en tirant la langue. Sean leva les yeux au ciel et pressa le pas.

Le manoir était plongé dans le noir le plus profond et semblait terriblement glauque. Un tapis couleur forêt était posé au sol et son épaisseur avait l'avantage d'étouffer les pas des intrus. Soudain, à un détour de couloir, deux mangemorts apparurent. Deux _stupéfix_ bien placés leur ôtèrent l'envie de donner l'alerte. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice. Un autre auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, proposa:

"- Nous pourrions tenter un sortilège de localisation, à tout hasard. Cela pourrait nous aider."

Les autres approuvèrent et ce fut exécuté. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils possèdaient un plan vague du chemin à suivre.

"- Pas pu faire mieux," s'excusa Kingsley, "si j'avais utilisé une plus grande puissance, on aurait pu se faire repérer."

"- Ce n'est pas grave, ça nous aidera déjà beaucoup," lui assura Ron.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et finirent par déboucher en haut du grand escalier. Il leur fallait le descendre et traverser le hall afin d'atteindre le chemin menant aux cachots.

"- Cette partie du château doit être gardée," remarqua judicieusement Ginny.

"- C'est vrai je.. Je crois que nous allons devoir nous séparer en deux groupes de trois. L'un ira avec moi pour chercher Hermione, les autres vont devoir faire une disversion, car apparemment Wulfric n'a pas encore réussi à entrer, mais il devait y avoir des gardes à l'extérieur également."

En effet, à l'insant précis, un jet de lumière verte venait de passer devant une fenètre, couleur d'Avada Kedavra. Ginny croisa les doigts, anxieuse.

"- Cependant nous ne sommes que six, et nous savons que le château gouille de vermine," fit observer Sean Williamson. " Si nous nous séparons..."

"- C'est la seule solution," coupa Ron. " De toute façon Wulfric ne va pas tarder à venir nous aider. Et cela sera plus pratique pour Harry s'ils ne sont pas beaucoup, car la discrétion devra jouer. Je me porte volontaire pour la disversion, mais j'exige que Ginny reste avec Harry."

"- Bon d'accord..." soupira-t-elle. " De toute façon je serai plus utile à 'Mione..."

Kingsley et le dernier auror se proposèrent de même pour la disversion.

"- Bien," conclut Harry. " Vous descendrez en même temps que nous, mais nous, nous aurons... ça!" dit-il en sortant fièrement sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

Ron lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"- Bonne chance, vieux."

"- À toi aussi."

Puis Harry s'enveloppa avec Ginny et Sean de la cape. Ils descendirent doucement l'escalier, afin de ne pas faire de bruit, tandis que les trois autres descendaient _moins_ discrètement. Aussitôt, une demi-douzaine de mangemorts arrivèrent et les attaquèrent. Ils pressèrent alors le pas. Ginny envoya discrètement un _impedimenta_ à un mangemort voulant s'en prendre à son frère.

"- Ginny!" la gronda Harry sans conviction.

Ils entreprirent la descente de l'escalier de pierre et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un corridor moite et lugubre. Ils osèrent alors seulement enlever la cape.

"- On reconnait le bon goût de Tommy..." dit sarcastiquement Harry.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, scrutant chaque cachot. Des formes à demi-humaines y reposaient, et leurs coeurs se resseraient en les voyant, mais ils ne pouvaient perdre de temps. Les cachots étaient tortueux et profonds. Un quart d'heure plus tard seulement, ils arrivèrent enfin au bon cachot. Une vision horrible s'offrait à eux.

Les poignets menottés à des chaines accrochées au mur, Hermione gisait à moitié par terre, nue, les cheveux emmélés, le corps tuméfié et baigné de sang. Elle semblait à mi-chemin entre le désespoir, la somnolence et la démence.

Harry explosa la porte d'un sort et se précipita vers elle. Il défit ses menottes, et l'appela:

"- Hermione, Hermione, c'est moi, Harry, je suis là, je suis venu te délivrer..."

Elle leva vers lui un regard misérable. L'étincelle habitant ses yeux noisette s'était éteinte. Le jeune homme fit apparaitre une couverture et la recourvrit. Puis, il voulut l'enlacer. Elle le repoussa violemment et se recroquevilla dans son coin.

"- Ne... me... touche... pas..." souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Harry se leva, blessé. Sean et Ginny contemplaient le spectacle avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant quand la rouquine murmura:

"- Non, Merlin, pas encore... Pourquoi doit-elle revivre cela?..."

Harry leva son regard émeraude vers elle et demanda, la voix dure:

"- Quoi pas encore?..."

Ginny pâlit dangereusement et se mordit les lèvres. Sans un mot, elle entra dans le cachot et s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle la prit dans ses bras et celle-ci se laissa faire, se blotissant contre l'étreinte rassurante, presque maternelle, de son amie. Ginny demanda doucement:

"- C'était lui?..."

"- Oui, encore..." murmura Hermione, roulant des yeux affolés.

La rouquine leva les yeux vers Harry, qui semblait ébranlé, ne sachant que croire.

"- Que s'est-il déjà passé, Ginny, dis-moi, je t'en prie..." la pria-t-il, déchiré.

"- Hermione a été... Violée. Pour la _seconde_ fois."

**o†o†O†o†o**

Voilà! C'est fini pour cette fois-ci!

J'espère que vous avez aimé (que de découvertes, quoi que les plus perspicaces avaient du déjà trouver...)

Et belle déception pour ceux qui croyaient qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy (Lucy et moi prenions un malin plaisir à lire vos reviews à ce sujet, sachant nous-même la vérité!

Allez, c'est fini pour mon tour, RDV au prochain chapitre avec Lucy!

Amicalement, Stellmaria...


End file.
